Atticus's Adventures of Reign of the Supermen
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Six months following the death of Superman, Atticus goes to live with his Uncle Sombra since he is the only family he has left next to Jessica and Patch. While there, Atticus discovers new powers and abilities under his uncle's watch, such as his legendary crystal power and eventually makes a new friend in school named Conner Kent who has more to him than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

Following from the last story, Cherry, Lionel, Patch, and Thor looked at the letter that Atticus had left behind.

"Gone to Sombra..." Lionel crossed his arms. "I'm not sure if I like that guy."

"We gotta do something!" Patch cried out.

"Not much we can do," Cherry said softly and mysteriously. "Sombra might be rotten, but he's still family to Atticus."

"Cherry's right." Jessica said.

Lionel, Thor, and Patch frowned as they felt worried about Atticus.

"I'll make some hot chocolate." Jessica decided.

"Sure... Sounds good..." Cherry sighed as she dropped the letter as she walked inside with the others for a brief talk over what just happened.

Jessica soon began to make hot chocolate.

"Man, this sucks!" Lionel groaned. "Atticus just up and left us to be with Sombra."

"Well, I guess it's for the best," Thor sighed. "He lost Superman... I guess he decided to find whatever family he could have left before he would end up all alone in the world."

"Yeah, but knowing Atticus he wouldn't just want himself to live with Sombra." Patch said.

The group sighed as it felt like all they could do was let Atticus stay with Sombra.

"We're gonna need a second opinion," Cherry glared as she shook her fists. "Thor, call your uncle. There's no way he's gonna let Atticus get away with this."

"Well, this _is_ Atticus's decision." Thor said.

"What?!" Cherry asked.

"We'll see what happens, but we shouldn't meddle in his life." Thor replied.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me with that!" Lionel complained. "I'm not even sure if we can trust this one called Sombra."

"Now, come on, guys; Sombra may be evil, but he _is_ family." Jessica said as she finished making hot chocolate.

Cherry and Lionel both groaned while Patch quietly whimpered.

"We'll give Atticus some time to cool down," Jessica told them, acting like the adult as she gave them all cups with whipped cream and marshmallows. "He's been through a lot today with the loss of Superman and now Sombra wants him to stay with him. Who knows? Maybe he'll come back for the clue of where Mom and Dad are."

"Yeah." Patch smiled.

"How can you be okay with this?!" Cherry asked. "You're his doggone dog!"

"Yes, but he's my human, so I feel happy for him whatever he chooses." Patch replied.

Cherry face-palmed. "Ugh!"

They soon heard a knock at the front door. The group froze from that.

"Okay, you guys have your treats and I'll be right back," Jessica told them as she gave them their hot chocolate before she came to get the door. "Yes?" She soon saw Sombra in his human form. "Oh... Uh... Hello..."

"Hello there..." Sombra greeted warmly.

"Sure... Come on in..." Jessica said, a bit nervously.

Sombra soon walked in, looking rather innocent.

* * *

The remaining group sat down and drank their hot chocolate.

"Ah," Thor smiled. "That Jessica can make a hot chocolate."

"I'll say," Lionel beamed. "Makes me wish we had such treats back at my home. This is Heaven in a cup!"

"Yep, nothing could ruin this moment." Patch smiled.

Lionel rolled his eyes a bit with a scoff.

"What?" Patch asked. "What'd I say?"

"Exactly," Lionel replied. "You ask dumb questions like that and it's asking for something to happen. Don't you watch cartoons?"

"You sore about Sombra?" Thor asked.

"Well, if Atticus trusts him enough, I guess I'll give him a chance, but I'm gonna keep a close eye on him." Lionel decided as he crossed his arms before drinking more hot chocolate as he liked it a lot so far.

Jessica soon came back inside with Sombra coming behind her as he looked all around.

"Speak of the devil." Lionel said.

"Okay, what do you want, Sombra?" Cherry asked. "Why are you here, if I may know?"

"I'm here to take Jessica and Patch to Atticus so they may live with us and then tomorrow, I'll be starting him on his training in controlling his crystal powers." Sombra said.

"You're taking Jessica and Patch too?" Lionel asked before forcing a grin as his left eye twitched. "How very nice!"

"What about school?" Thor asked Sombra. "Atticus still has to go to school..."

"Yeah, the teachers and principal will start wondering why he's not coming to school." Lionel said.

"Oh, he'll still come to school," Sombra replied. "You think I would get him in trouble like that?"

The group shrugged from that.

"Anyway... I'll take these two off your hands and you don't worry about Atticus," Sombra then told them with a small smile. "You can trust me. Really!"

"Hmm... Well, okay." Lionel said.

Cherry still felt unsure, but she breathed a sharp sigh. "All right, Sombra... Whatever you say."

"Excellent," Sombra grinned. "I knew that you would see it my way."

"We'll pack up our things." Patch said.

"I'm so glad you understand." Sombra replied.

"Sure thing," Jessica said. "...I just thought we'd be staying here since Drell pulled me out of Witchright Hall to look after Atticus and his friends until we found our parents."

"Our house is closeby." Sombra replied.

"Well... All right..." Jessica replied as she went to pack with Patch.

"Guess I'll tell my parents and uncle about this." Thor remarked to himself.

* * *

And so, Jessica, Atticus, and Patch now lived with Sombra.

"You cannot be okay with this!" Cherry said to Drell.

"He's family." Drell shrugged about Sombra.

"Right," Cherry sighed. "You're right."

"Of course I am!" Drell smirked. "I'm always right."

Cherry rolled her eyes from that.

"Now, now, don't you worry about it," Drell told her. "I'm sure you can still help him, but as your friend, you should be happy for him. How about a smile? Go on..." he then said. "I know you can smile."

Cherry's teeth clenched a bit before her mouth moved awkwardly before she gave a horrific-looking smile that looked almost evil as she tried to look nice and happy for her friend.

"Eh, close enough." Drell said.

Cherry then shook her head a bit to go back to her default face.

"I'll see you later," Drell replied. "...I just wonder if Sombra knows that Atticus's parents are in-"

Cherry leaned over with a hopeful gasp.

"...Their hiding place!" Drell grinned with a chuckle which made her groan. "...I'm sorry, Cherry, but I'm not allowed to say where they are."

"I guess at least they're alive." Cherry shrugged.

"Yep, just be patient, even if it takes years." Drell said.

"Years?" Cherry asked exhaustedly. "I don't know if I can wait that long for his sake."

Drell patted her on the head which made her wince before he took Thor back home. Cherry soon went off to get herself back home as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Atticus was sleeping in his new bed while Sombra was gone to get the rest of his family.

"Whoa." Patch smiled at how amazing the house looked on the inside.

Atticus yawned a bit as he soon rolled out of the bed and came to meet his pet and sister.

"Glad ya like it," Sombra grinned. "I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun here."

"Yeah, I love to run around and play," Patch smiled bashfully. "I am a dog after all."

"That's true." Jessica smiled.

"Hey, guys." Atticus smiled as he came over.

"Hey, Atticus, are you okay?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Atticus smiled. "Just making myself at home. It's so good to see you two."

"It's great to see you too!" Patch replied before he jumped up towards Atticus to lick his face and where he was successful as Atticus laughed from the licks.

"We really missed you." Jessica said.

"Yeah, sorry I left suddenly," Atticus replied as he held Patch. "I just thought it would be important for me if I went with Uncle Sombra."

"And now let's have something to eat before training." Sombra said.

"Oh, sure," Atticus smiled before looking at his family. "Uh, whatcha guys hungry for?" he then asked.

"Well, I wouldn't mind a salad." Jessica smiled bashfully.

"Alright," Sombra said before asking Atticus and Patch. "And for you two?"

"Steak!" Patch beamed.

"Yeah, steak sounds good," Atticus smiled. "I'm a growing boy after all."

"Very well then," Sombra smiled back. "You guys get comfortable and I'll see to dinner."

"Thanks, Uncle Sombra." Atticus smiled back.

"Of course," Sombra beamed. "It's always good to have a little family over in your home."

Atticus, Jessica, and Patch soon came to the living room of the house as they waited for their dinner. Sombra began to use his magic to make dinner.

"We're still very sorry about Clark/Superman." Jessica said to Atticus.

"I am too," Atticus bowed his head with a sigh. "He might not had been Dad, but he was the closest thing I had to a father for a long time."

"Well... I could probably tell you some things about Mom and Dad if you want since I was with Aunt Delilah when it was time for you to be born before I started going to school." Jessica smiled.

"That would help," Atticus smiled before smiling innocently. "And maybe even tell me where they might be?"

"Nice try." Jessica said.

"Eh, worth a shot." Atticus shrugged.

Jessica giggled a bit.

"Does Aunt Delilah have kids?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, she has a daughter named Sally who's a bit older than me," Jessica replied. "She goes by Thorn these days though."

"She must be a great person." Atticus smiled.

"I always wanted to make something of myself," Jessica said. "I've always been a dreamer. Wanting to explore and see the world on the outside... I like my magic, don't get me wrong, but I want to be more than just a Wiccan or a mermaid."

"Like what?" Patch asked.

"I dunno," Jessica replied. "All I really knew was the Magic Realm, I guess I wanted to see other realms like how Atticus somehow ended up in The Mortal Realm."

"Hmm... I guess I can understand that," Atticus said. "Sometimes I read fairy tales and wonder what it would be like to be in those stories."

"I guess you got your wonder from Mom." Jessica smiled.

Atticus beamed from that. "Was she a dreamer too?" he then asked.

"Oh, most of the time, yes," Jessica smiled. "Especially when she would go out into the water. She just loved to go swimming."

"Same with me," Atticus smiled. "Of course, after getting over my fear of water."

"You were afraid of water?" Jessica frowned.

Atticus shuddered a bit as that was an unpleasant experience for him.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jessica said. "At least you got over it."

"Yeah." Atticus smiled.

"Dinner!" Sombra soon called.

Atticus, Jessica, and Patch smiled as they soon walked off to get their steak and salad as Sombra served them. "Mm..." They all smiled happily and hungrily.

"I hope you all enjoy," Sombra smiled back. "I made them as perfect as possible."

The three soon tucked into their dinner and they all beamed and smiled as they seemed to love it a lot so far before they gave thumb's ups at him as Patch tried to do the same, but just waved his paw.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sombra chuckled then.

* * *

After a little while, they were done eating.

"Oh, so delicious." Atticus smiled.

"Much better salad than my school's salads." Jessica giggled.

"Mmf... That was amazing." Patch added.

"Glad you all liked it so much." Sombra smiled as he cleared the table for them.

"So, when do we get started on my training." Atticus asked.

"I'll take you to the gym." Sombra smiled.

"You have a gym?" Atticus asked.

"Yes," Sombra nodded. "I had it built just for you."

"This place has everything," Atticus smiled. "Wait, did you also build a library?"

"Yes." Sombra nodded.

"Yep, I was right; this place has everything." Atticus smiled.

Sombra smiled back as this was going to work out just fine for all of them.

"Wahoo!" Patch smiled.

* * *

They soon came to the gym as Atticus did some warm-ups while waiting for Sombra.

"I'll watch you from here." Jessica smiled from her seat.

"Thanks, Sis." Atticus smiled back.

"All right, Atticus," Sombra began. "One thing you should know that your crystals come from certain emotions that you might be feeling. Such as anger or sadness."

"Yeah, I've learned that the hard way." Atticus said.

"Just be careful too," Sombra advised. "Those crystals could cut someone and maybe even hurt you too."

"Again, I learned that the hard way as those crystals had killed Darkseid." Atticus said.

"Yes," Sombra replied. "They might even be fatal to you."

"Let's just hope I don't hit myself by accident." Atticus nodded.

"Yes, let's hope so," Sombra nodded back. "Now, the crystal spikes are not the only part of your power, but also forming crystals into anything you can think of. And also crystal illusions."

"So, I could like make stuff out of crystals?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, yes," Sombra smiled. "Why don't you try making something with your power?"

"Hmm... Okay..." Atticus replied before he closed his eyes and deeply concentrated on his crystal power before he seemed to make a crystallized dog dish with Patch's name on it and once it glowed from completion, he opened his eyes with a smile.

"Wow! Thanks!" Patch beamed at the gift.

"Hmm... Small, but a good start." Sombra nodded.

"Heh..." Atticus smiled sheepishly before he tried to make something else. "Thought I'd give Patch a special gift."

"And I love it." Patch smiled back.

"Hmm... What to make?" Atticus wondered.

"Whatever you would like," Sombra smiled. "Like a crown."

"Hmm..." Atticus smiled back as he made just that.

Sombra waited a bit to see what would happen.

Atticus then smiled as he soon made a crown and wore it on his head with a small smirk. "I am now Prince Atticus! I hereby declare, free books for everybody!" he then announced with a laugh.

"As you wish." Jessica laughed.

Patch soon bowed as Jessica stood up and gave her little brother a curtsy.

"That wasn't so hard," Atticus smiled. "Uncle Sombra, do you do this often with your crystal powers?"

"You could say it comes easy, almost like you're a king," Sombra smiled back. "But of course, it took me years to control my crystal powers."

"Oh, I'm sure," Atticus replied. "I kinda like these powers. Jessica, can you do this too?"

"I'm afraid not," Jessica shook her head. "I guess you're special."

"You see, Atticus, you were the only one I made my heir and which means you're the only one that has crystal powers." Sombra said softly.

"Me? An heir?" Atticus smiled wistfully.

"It seemed like a good fit for you," Sombra replied. "Of course, not just as a special gift for show, but to also help you live your life as an individual."

"Okay, and as for my other powers?" Atticus asked.

"You can thank the gods of Mount Olympus and the wizard: SHAZAM." Sombra told him.

"Awesome!" Atticus beamed as he jumped with joy.

Sombra chuckled a bit as he looked happy for Atticus.

"This is so awesome!" Atticus smiled. "I should tell Cherry, Lionel, and Thor when I get the chance."

"And there's one more thing you should know: you can transform into a new superhero form," Sombra said. "All you have to do is shout SHAZAM's name and you'll instantly become your new hero self."

"Really?" Atticus asked.

Sombra nodded from that.

"Hmm..." Atticus smiled. "Maybe I should try it out pretty soon."

"Try it now! Try it now!" Patch beamed.

"You think so?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Patch nodded eagerly.

"Well... All right..." Atticus smiled. "Give me some room just in case."

Everybody soon moved out of the way as Atticus got himself ready.

"Ahem..." Atticus cleared his throat before he shouted the name. "SHAZAM!"

* * *

Thunder was soon heard before a lightning bolt struck Atticus. Jessica and Patch stepped back a bit.

"Excellent!" Sombra approved as he clapped for Atticus's growth and development.

Atticus soon looked like an adult version of himself as his hero form was like Captain Marvel's uniform, only the red part of the suit was now black and the lightning bolt insignia was yellow just like Captain Marvel's. But unlike Captain Marvel, Atticus didn't have a cape.

"Ooh, Atticus, you look handsome in that form," Jessica giggled. "I bet a lot of girls in school would love that form."

"I feel pretty cool too." Atticus replied.

"Very impressive." Sombra approved.

"Let's see how strong I am now," Atticus smiled. "But also, what is my superhero name?"

"In this form, you shall now be known as Black Adam." Sombra proclaimed like he was dubbing a knight.

"Black Adam," Patch repeated. "That's a mysterious name."

"And in this form, you are stronger than Captain Marvel, so basically just as strong you are as Atticus Fudo." Sombra told Atticus.

"Well, that's pretty interesting," Atticus beamed. "I think I love it more than being Superboy."

"I can tell, Black Adam." Sombra said.

"Time to test out my powers as Black Adam." Atticus replied.

"Of course," Sombra smiled. "Go out, son! Enjoy your life!"

Black Adam hugged him right away.

"Oof!" Sombra grunted slightly before smiling from the hug.

"I almost feel like a god this way too!" Black Adam beamed before he got on the floor and soon ran as fast as he could to see how fast he was which seemed to be super speedy, almost like The Flash, only much faster. As he passed by lamp posts, the light bulbs lit up brighter before busting from too much electricity. "This is awesome!" Black Adam laughed before he soon jumped up in the air and began to fly and where as he flew around, it seemed like this was his best day/night ever.

* * *

"He's almost like a god." Patch remarked.

"Yes, there's a very rich history behind that new form of his," Sombra nodded. "Even well into ancient times."

"Cool." Patch smiled.

"Hopefully Atticus comes back before it gets too late," Jessica said as she checked her wristwatch. "It's a school night."

Luckily, Black Adam came back in a flash.

"Oh, there you are," Jessica smiled. "Having fun?"

"_Lots_ of fun!" Black Adam smiled back. "This is probably the most fun I've ever had."

"Glad I could make you happy." Sombra beamed at Atticus's happiness.

And so, from that day on, Atticus, Patch, and Jessica's lives with Sombra were normal and where Atticus did great at school and his training went well, along with some training with Patch.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm glad I still get to see you!" Thor beamed as he hugged Atticus as he came by school again, lifting him up off the floor.

"Don't squish him, Storm Cloud." Lionel chuckled bashfully.

"Just let me hold onto him a little bit longer." Thor smiled as he kept Atticus in the hug for a few more moments.

"Alright." Lionel shrugged.

Thor eventually let go of Atticus and even brushed some of his hair back.

"You three sure are getting close." Atticus said to Cherry, Lionel, and Thor.

"Closer than you know." Thor smirked as Cherry nudged him and shushed him.

"Good to see that you're back in school... Even if you live somewhere else now." Cherry said to Atticus.

"Well, Sombra was good on his word." Lionel said.

"Yeah... I'm so... Happy for you..." Cherry tried to smile, though she felt unsure about Sombra.

"Thanks, guys!" Atticus smiled. "I bet we can find my parents even faster with Uncle Sombra on our side."

"Yeah," Thor smiled back. "Maybe."

"I'm just so excited," Atticus smiled. "Oh, Cherry, this might interest you."

Cherry gave a look.

"My new powers are from Ancient Egypt," Atticus smiled. "Isn't that cool?"

"...Well, that is something else." Cherry admitted.

"I know." Atticus smiled.

"It's great, Atticus," Cherry said softly. "I'm glad you found a way to cope after losing Superman."

"I wonder if we'll get a new student?" Lionel said randomly.

"Well, only one way to find out," Atticus replied. "Off to class."

"Just remember," Lionel smirked. "My name is Pietro around here. Can I trust you to call me that, Atticus, even if you're not the world's best liar?"

"Yes, Lionel, I'll remember." Atticus promised.

"Great." Lionel said.

* * *

They soon walked off to class together before they would get caught by the tardy bell and Mr. Kraft scolding them for being late for class.

"Alright, class, now that you're all here; we have two new students today." Mr. Kraft said.

"This should be interesting." Cherry remarked to herself.

"Couple of newbies?" A mean girl smirked innocently. "Oh, Mr. Kraft, _I_ didn't know we'd have two new students."

"Yes, yes, settle down," Mr. Kraft replied. "Now first we have... Uh... Are you a boy or a girl?" he then asked the brown-haired student.

"Girl." The tomboy narrowed her eyes.

"Ah! Right!" Mr. Kraft then said. "This new student is named Mo... Are you sure you're a girl?" he then asked. "I thought Moe was a boy's name."

"I'm a girl, sir." Mo said like she was annoyed with him already.

Atticus looked as if he was in love with Mo, but did his best to hide it.

"Welcome to our school, Mo Hughes." Mr. Kraft said.

"Thank you, sir." Mo replied.

"And our other student... Uh... Um..." Mr. Kraft then said. "I'm sorry, what was it again?"

"Conner Kent." The black-haired boy replied.

"Ah, yes, right." Mr. Kraft then nodded as everybody else instinctively looked over at Atticus like the two had to be related somehow.

"Did not see that coming." Lionel said.

"Hey." Conner waved to his future classmates.

"Well, that was a nice introduction," Mr. Kraft said to the students. "Please, children, find some seats."

Mo and Conner then went to sit down, though Mo seemed to sit close to where Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, and Thor sat.

"Now let us continue from where we left off." Mr. Kraft said.

"Uh, where's Mr. Morningstar?" Cherry asked the school's vice-principal.

"I believe he said something about a migraine," Mr. Kraft replied. "I keep telling him that's what happens when you have to work at a public high school with a very low pay with low respect from the ones you look after."

The students grumbled before Mr. Kraft turned his head to give the students a lesson plan on the chalkboard as a temporary teacher in the former teacher's absence.

_'I hope Mr. Morningstar comes back soon.'_ Thor thought to himself.

Of course, everybody knew with Mr. Kraft as a temporary teacher, that meant a big workload as well as visiting Sabrina's house as he always tried to flirt with or hit on Hilda, but she obviously wasn't interested in him. The students did their best to put up with him before Mo looked back at Atticus with a small smile. Atticus smiled back bashfully and waved at her. Mo soon waved back. Lionel didn't pay attention to the lesson as he began to doodle in his notebook. Atticus smiled bashfully as he watched Mo from his desk.

"Mwah, mwah, mwah~" Thor made kissing sounds at Atticus to tease him with a chuckle.

"Shush." Atticus smiled bashfully.

"How about reading the first 20 chapters of your new books?" Mr. Kraft then announced.

The class groaned a bit from their homework assignment.

"But first, we'll have a lecture and I don't wanna see any falling asleep," Mr. Kraft then said. "That goes double for you, Mr. Moltenscar."

Thor blinked, a bit deadpan and unimpressed from that remark as he sat in his desk quietly.

_'I can already tell this guy's a barrel of laughs.'_ Conner thought to himself.

"Man, I wish I could go outside and test out my new abilities again or maybe we could do something fun." Atticus muttered to himself as he stared out the classroom window about him and his close friends.

* * *

After that class, they went to the gym. The boys and girls split up to get in the showers and then changed into their gym clothes.

"Glad that's over," Atticus said as he played with a ball while waiting for Thor with a small sigh. "I still miss Superman, but I really think I'm actually gonna be okay."

"Aw, I'm glad, buddy!" Thor beamed, sticking his hand out for a thumb's up while he changed in the shower. "I felt so worried 'bout ya during that day you had to say goodbye."

"What are you guys talking about?" Conner asked.

"...Stuff." Atticus and Thor replied.

Conner gave them a bit of a look.

Thor soon opened the curtain and came out in his gym clothes as he swiped the ball from Atticus with a smirk before running. "Yoink!"

"Hey!" Atticus smirked.

"Come and get it, Bookworm!" Thor laughed as he ran off, dribbling the ball.

"I gotta go." Atticus told Conner as he chased after his best guy friend.

* * *

After a short time in gym class, Atticus and the others began to notice how Mo and Conner seemed to keep to themselves.

"Gosh, and I thought _I_ stuck out like a sore thumb." Lionel smirked at himself as he came to class.

"Yeah, they certainly are... Different..." Cherry remarked. "Like... They feel like they don't need to be with the others."

"Kinda like you," Lionel smirked. "That's why I like you so much. Though Bruce wants to know when you're coming back to the Manor."

"Probably later, I have personal stuff going on." Cherry said softly.

"Right," Lionel said before seeing Atticus going over to Mo and Conner. "And there he goes, doing his usual thing."

"Yeah, I guess he's gotta be Mr. Nice Guy to everybody." Cherry replied.

Lionel nodded before a dodgeball flew in the air and he caught it and threw it back at a bully who threw it at Cherry on purpose, so he glared and growled protectively.

"Hey." Atticus smiled as he came to meet Mo and Conner.

"Hi." Mo smiled back.

"Hey." Conner added.

"So... Uh... You like Baxter High?" Atticus asked.

"It's okay," Mo replied softly. "This is actually my first time in a school."

"Same here." Conner said.

"Home-schooled kids, huh?" Atticus asked.

Mo and Conner nodded from that.

"Well, either way," Atticus smiled warmly. "Welcome to our school. I hope that you have fun."

"Well, we'll see." Conner said.

"Yeah," Atticus smiled. "Just hope you have fun and have a great time in our school."

"Maybe," Mo replied with a smirk. "You always this friendly around new people?"

"I try." Atticus said bashfully from that, rubbing his arm.

"Well, I have to say you're doing pretty good." Conner smiled.

"It's what my father would've wanted." Atticus said, still smiling, but looked a bit soft as he said that.

A ball then hit him in the head, but he barely noticed it.

"...Did someone just throw a piece of paper at me?" Atticus asked before turning around which made him gasp before narrowing his eyes.

Cherry was flat on the floor as the girl's school bully, Courtney, was throwing and bouncing a ball against the weaker girl's head. Atticus glared as he couldn't stand bullies and where he soon looked surprised when Mo went up to Courtney, looking angry at her.

"Come on!" Courtney smirked. "Get up! Stand up for yourself! Betcha can't do it!"

"Hey!" Mo glared which made Courtney turn around. "Leave her alone."

"Or what?" Courtney rolled her eyes. "You wanna be next, New Girl?"

"I'll take care of you myself," Mo glared. "I can't stand bullies."

"Oh, this, I gotta see." Courtney smirked.

Mo soon narrowed her eyes as she lunged out and pounced on top of Courtney to get back at her for trying to hurt Cherry.

"Hey, uh, are you okay?" Atticus asked Cherry before helping her off of the floor.

"I should've thrown a Baterang at her..." Cherry sulked as she stood up. "I wanted to do what Batman usually does against bad guys... But he says I shouldn't do that unless I'm with him."

"Hey! Get off me!" Courtney told Mo.

"Oh, come on; this isn't fair!" Courtney complained.

"How is this not fair?" Conner asked her.

"She's beating up on me and she's smaller than me!" Courtney glared as a crowd of the other students began to form all around Mo and Courtney. "This is my school!"

"You don't own this school!" Mo glared back. "This school is for everyone!"

The other students gasped as that almost sounded like a death wish.

"Do you have any idea who I am?!" Courtney glared at Mo.

"A big, fat bully crybaby?" Mo glared back.

"WHAT?! You're dead!" Courtney snapped as she began to fight Mo back as the two girls went at it as the other students watched.

"Whoa." Lionel said.

"I wish there was a distraction to get us out of school." Atticus groaned, referring to himself and his friends like for important magical training.

"Yeah, like that would happen right away." Cherry said,

"Be careful what you wish for..." Lionel slanted his eyes mysteriously.

Drell watched through a window on the doors outside of the gym before he decided to come inside, looking a bit innocent and casual as the gym teacher tried to stop Mo and Courtney.

"Miss Hughes... Miss Williams... Both of you calm yourselves..." The gym teacher nervously told the girls as he stood between them. "There's no need to get in a fight at this very fine school."

"She started it when she was bullying her." Mo said as she pointed at Cherry.

"Get lost!" Courtney glared.

Cherry backed up a bit from the scene.

"She hurt me for no reason!" Courtney told the teacher. "You believe me, right, Coach Jordan?"

"I should've been a tree surgeon like my mother wanted," The teacher groaned to himself. "Did anyone see Courtney bully Cherry?"

Courtney glared and growled at the other students who looked too scared to answer.

"She did it." Thor spoke out loud.

"Hey!" Courtney glared.

"I'm not afraid of you," Thor smirked. "My uncle's scarier than you. You hurt Cherry just for funsies."

"It's true." Lionel said.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"Why, you-!" Courtney glared.

"While you take her to detention, I'll handle some of your students for you." Drell told Coach Jordan innocently.

"Great." Coach Jordan said before taking Courtney to detention.

Drell looked at the other students who stared at him. "Uh... Um... Recess!" he then told them as he opened the door to outside.

The students soon rushed outside of the school gym, but the door shut before Cherry, Atticus, Lionel, or Thor could go out the door.

"I have to talk to you." Drell told them.

"Not surprised in the latest." Cherry replied.

"But won't one of the students notice us missing?" Atticus asked.

"This is more important." Drell replied.

"Fine..." Cherry sighed.

"Yeah, yeah," Lionel rolled his eyes before he poofed back into his normal clothes, out of his gym clothes. "What's the deal?"

"Well, for one thing, it's about a new classmate of yours." Drell replied.

"Which one? Mo or Conner?" Atticus asked.

"Conner," Drell replied. "This is very crucial for you, Atticus, out of everybody else."

"Don't tell us, he's some sort of enemy." Cherry deadpanned.

"...Well..." Drell bit his lip. "...He's probably not gonna be someone's best friend for a while."

"Oh, come on," Atticus said. "He seems like a nice guy."

"Hmm... I dunno if I should tell you this or not, but it might be important..." Drell said, warily.

"Come on, I'll show you." Atticus smiled, going towards Conner.

* * *

Conner was seen playing basketball by himself.

"Um, hey," Atticus said, coming up to Conner. "What's the score?" he then asked jokingly.

"You're funny, I'm sure." Conner playfully rolled his eyes from that.

"I try," Atticus smirked playfully. "Anyways, I have something to show you, but in private."

"Hm?" Conner asked.

"Trust me," Atticus smiled. "I trust you."

"Atticus, no!" Drell face-palmed.

"Uh, you know that fat, sweaty guy who made everybody else go outside?" Conner asked Atticus.

"It's a long story, but just trust me about this secret that I wanna show you." Atticus told him.

"Well, okay." Conner said.

"That boy better know what he's doing." Drell glared.

"What's so wrong with that kid anyway?" Cherry asked. "It's not like he's pure evil..." she then looked concerned. "Is he?"

"In a way, he could be," Drell stated. "Conner has a deep, dark secret of his own."

"Oh, and Atticus having a unicorn uncle who's evil isn't a dark secret itself?" Lionel asked him rhetorically.

Drell gave him a bit of a sharp-eyed look.

"Not that I'm judging," Lionel smirked. "You know it's true, such as me coming from another dimension~"

Drell then flicked him away into the wall like a bug while Cherry and Thor felt concerned for Lionel as Atticus began to bond with Conner.

* * *

Once they were alone, Conner soon waited to see what Atticus had to show him.

"So, Atticus, what's this about?" Conner asked.

"I'll show you, but you gotta promise not to tell any of the other students except for a certain few." Atticus advised.

"I promise." Conner told him.

Atticus smiled before he looked around and stepped back. "You see..." he then began before he floated off the ground to show that he could fly. "I have superpowers."

"Cool!" Conner smiled. "You have powers too."

"_Too_?" Atticus asked. "_You_ have superpowers?"

"Totally," Conner smirked. "I should show you mine too. I mean, it's only fair."

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Atticus replied before he landed beside Conner. "I guess that name Kent isn't just for show... I mean, that's my last name too actually."

"Cool," Conner smirked. "So does that mean you have super-strength too?"

"Yes, sir!" Atticus smirked back. "Also one of Coach Jordan's strongest boys."

"One of?" Conner asked.

"I try not to go too far." Atticus said sheepishly from that.

"Hmm... Does the coach need one more member for the football team?" Conner asked.

"I could ask," Atticus replied. "I heard that one boy on the team moved to Riverdale, but I dunno if that's true or not."

"If he does, count me in then," Conner smirked. "It'll be a cooler team with me on it."

"Oh! Cheeky!" Atticus smirked back.

"I do my best." Conner grinned.

"But yeah, I'll talk with the coach," Atticus smiled. "Guess you're strong and speedy... Maybe we oughta have a race sometime."

"I'd like that." Conner smiled back.

Eventually, the class bell rang.

"Class is over already? Wow." Conner then said.

"Time flies while you're having fun," Drell said before facing Atticus. "Now-"

"Now we gotta hit the showers." Atticus told Conner, seeming to ignore the warlock.

"Right." Conner said.

Atticus and Conner soon went to take their showers.

"Hey! Get back here!" Drell called out before groaning. "Ugh... What do I have to do to get that boy's attention?! Become a schoolteacher here?!"

"Please don't," Cherry mumbled as she walked by. "I have enough nightmares of you being in my closet at night when I'm sleeping."

"Everything will be okay." Thor told his uncle.

"Oh, I hope so, Shorty," Drell replied. "That Conner Kent is not like other kids and I don't just mean on account of the superpowers."

"What do you mean by that?" Thor asked.

"Well, like I said, Conner has a bit of a deep, dark secret," Drell said. "Atticus won't listen to me, can I trust you to listen to me?"

"I always listen to you, Uncle," Thor smiled before narrowing his eyes. "Even whenever you fake that you're quitting during our pre-dinner wrestling matches when you come to visit on Sundays just so you can pin me."

"I had a good reason," Drell huffed from that before explaining. "Anyway... Conner is a bit of a... Well... He actually comes from LexCorp."

"Wait, what?" Thor asked.

"Conner is not who he appears to be." Drell said.

"But he seems so nice!" Thor replied.

"That's what Luthor would want you to think," Drell told his nephew. "I'm positive this will be bad for Atticus and all of you too if you get too chummy with that boy."

"But if he became friends with Atticus, then he'll turn out good for real." Thor said.

"You really think friendship will mend the broken evil inside of that kid?" Drell asked his nephew.

"Friendship is magic, Uncle," Thor replied. "I felt so lonely and sad in middle school 'cuz everybody made fun of me for bein' small until I hit my growth spurt after graduation. Then they got scared of me 'cuz I was big and made me sound like a bully... But then I met Atticus and the others and they're the bestest friends I've ever had!"

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Drell said.

"So?" Thor asked.

"...Fine... I'll let Atticus befriend him," Drell replied. "But if you're wrong and I'm right! ...Which is common... You have to come work with me in the Council every day after school for three months."

"Deal." Thor rolled his eyes before they shook on it.

"I'll get started on your line of work." Drell smirked.

Thor let out a small growl at his uncle, but didn't get too angry. Throughout the school day, Atticus and Conner began to bond, almost becoming the very best of friends, almost like Super Friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon enough, the final bell rang. The group of friends met up in front of the school like they always did after school.

"Glad to see you made a new best friend." Cherry said to Atticus as they sat with Mo, Lionel, and Thor.

"Where is he anyway?" Lionel asked.

"Back inside," Atticus smiled. "I told him to meet us here if it was okay."

"Cool." Mo smiled from that.

"So, yeah, we do this every day after school," Atticus said to Mo. "Sometimes we talk about hanging out somewhere... Sometimes we talk about what we're gonna do with our homework... Ya know... Cool kid stuff." he then smirked.

Mo giggled from that. "How very nice for you," she then said. "I kinda wish I could've done that myself, but I was home-schooled of course."

After a little while, Conner soon came out.

"Conner! You made it!" Atticus smiled.

"That's a plus." Lionel smirked.

"This is going to be so much fun." Thor smiled.

"So, uh, where are we going?" Conner asked.

"I think the local café so you guys can get to know the area better," Atticus said to Conner and Mo. "You're both invited."

"Gosh, I'd love to go, but I have to go right home," Mo replied. "...Next time?"

"Oh... Uh... Sure." Atticus said softly.

"We'll see you later." Lionel told Mo.

"See you later." Mo replied as a car pulled up and she rushed over to it.

"Jeez, her parents must be strict." Cherry shrugged.

"Let's go to that café." Atticus then said.

"Can't I see your house?" Conner asked Atticus.

"...Maybe another time," Atticus replied. "Next time."

"Well, alright." Conner said.

"Hopefully we don't have training to do right after school," Atticus said as he looked at Thor. "Do we?"

"Uncle Drell didn't tell me, so I don't think so." Thor shrugged.

"Let's just go," Cherry replied. "There's a chocolate chip muffin with my name on it waiting for me."

"Okay. Okay." Atticus smiled.

* * *

They soon left school together to go to the local cafe to hang out, also where Hilda worked as they sat on a couch together. Atticus smiled, though he sighed a bit as he saw some people with their families as he started to miss Clark/Superman again as his death still got to him, of course with being Superman's adoptive son and all since he didn't have much of a family to begin with.

"You kids want your usual?" Hilda asked as they entered before seeing Conner. "And something for your new friend?"

"Yes, thank you, Aunt Hilda." Thor beamed.

"And this is Conner Kent," Atticus added. "He's new at our school."

"It's nice to meet you, Conner," Hilda smiled. "I'm Hilda Spellman: Thor's aunt."

"Hello, Ms. Spellman," Conner replied. "It's nice to meet you too."

"What can I get for you?" Hilda asked.

"I guess I'll just take some chocolate milk," Conner shrugged. "If that's okay."

"Certainly," Hilda smiled. "It's so nice to see you kids making some new friends."

"You can never have too many friends." Thor smiled.

"So I hear." Hilda giggled from that as she carried out their orders.

"She seems nice." Conner told the others.

"Yeah, Hilda's pretty cool sometimes." Cherry replied.

"So, Conner, where do you live?" Lionel asked.

"I live with my dad at home," Conner replied. "He's a bit of a private guy though and he doesn't want me out too late. You could say my house is around downtown."

"Hmm... Interesting." Thor said.

"I'd love to have you come over someday, but probably not yet." Conner said to his new friends.

"Yeah, just as long as you don't come to my house," Cherry shrugged. "My house is a bit... Chaotic."

"Yeah, trust us; you don't wanna be there." Lionel said.

"Seems like we're both the mysterious type." Conner remarked.

"Close!" Cherry smirked. "Good for you."

"Be nice." Thor nudged her in the arm.

"I am. I am." Cherry replied.

"Hopefully I can meet all of your families." Conner smiled at the group, though mostly at Atticus.

"Well, for Atticus; you'll only get to meet some of his family." Lionel said.

"I still look forward to it!" Conner smiled.

"Hmm... I bet you do..." Thor replied thoughtfully.

* * *

Eventually, Hilda came back with the group's usual orders and gave Conner his chocolate milk. "Here you go, Conner," she then smiled. "It's on the house since this is your first time here."

"Thanks." Conner smiled back.

"Enjoy," Hilda told the group. "Also remember to do your homework."

"Yes, Aunt Hilda." Thor replied as the adult witch left them as she had other customers to take care of.

Everybody then began to tuck into their after school treats, especially Conner who seemed to really love the chocolate milk.

"You really love chocolate milk, huh?" Atticus asked him.

"It's pretty good," Conner replied. "It tastes like love."

"Huh, that's interesting to know," Lionel smirked. "Love tastes like chocolate milk. No wonder it tasted so great once I left the 5th-Dimension."

"Guess that's why people always bring chocolates on a date." Thor said.

"Well, I like this chocolate." Conner smiled.

"Gosh, Conner, you act like you haven't had chocolate before." Cherry commented.

"Uh, let's just say that chocolate is very rare back home." Conner said innocently.

"Wow." Atticus said.

"Thanks so much though." Conner smiled.

"...He doesn't eat chocolate a lot... These new students in school are weird..." Cherry remarked to herself.

* * *

After a while, they finished their drinks. Hilda soon came back to collect their dirty dishes.

"Oh, Atticus, today was a lot of fun." Conner beamed at his new friend.

"It sure was." Atticus smiled.

"I can guess." Lionel said.

Thor looked bashful.

"You sure are an interesting fella though," Lionel smirked. "...Maybe we could get closer."

"...You don't mean..." Thor blushed.

"We won't tell anyone else until you're ready..." Lionel whispered.

Thor blushed a bit and chuckled as he looked bashful of what Lionel asked of him.

"What's with those two?" Conner asked.

"They're pretty close." Cherry replied stoically.

"I can see." Conner said.

Cherry nodded from that.

"This is going to be a great friendship; I can tell." Conner smiled as he put his arm around Atticus.

"Yes," Atticus nodded. "Yes, it is."

* * *

Eventually, they left the coffee shop to go back home to do their own things as a stretch limo came out to pick up Cherry and Lionel.

"See ya, guys!" Atticus called out.

"Wow," Conner said. "Way cool limo."

"Yeah, we know." Lionel smiled.

Alfred soon came out and opened the door for Cherry and Lionel. Cherry waved out the window as Alfred closed the door after the two and went to the driver's seat to take them back to Wayne Manor.

"Whoa! Are their parents loaded?" Conner asked Atticus.

"Uh... That's another secret..." Atticus smiled sheepishly. "You seem like a good, trustworthy friend and I'll tell you all about this someday."

"Okay." Conner said.

"This is gonna be so cool," Atticus smiled before thinking to himself. _'Also hopefully Thor will be able to be in the Justice League with me, Cherry, and Lionel. He seems so psyched about that ordeal.'_

Conner smiled back as he had a lot of fun with Atticus, though looked away as he looked a bit sneaky, but Atticus didn't see that. They soon saw a car coming up to them.

"Well, looks like it's time to call it a night." Atticus said to Conner.

The car soon stopped in front of them to show Sombra.

"That's my ride," Atticus told Conner. "See you in school tomorrow."

"See you, Atticus." Conner replied.

Atticus nodded as he then went to go with Sombra to get back home. Once he was in the car and buckled up, Sombra drove off. Conner waved goodbye before narrowing his eyes, almost sneakily.

* * *

"Oh, Uncle Sombra, today sure was exciting, even if there were no bad guys to bust." Atticus remarked.

"Yeah, having no bad guys to bust can be a downer," Sombra said while driving. "So, was that a new friend of yours?"

"His name's Conner Kent," Atticus replied. "I don't think he was related to Clark, but he seemed pretty cool, like a brother to me."

"He sure did." Sombra said.

"Could I have him over some time?" Atticus asked.

"I'll have to see, Atticus," Sombra replied. "I'm not sure of outside visitors coming over just yet."

"I understand." Atticus said.

"Good boy," Sombra approved. "You'll see your friends again soon though."

Atticus smiled before he looked out the window as they went back home together.

"This is going to be a great life." Sombra said.

"I hope so too, Uncle Sombra," Atticus beamed. "I feel like it's my calling to stay with you."

"Oh, it sure is." Sombra nodded.

Atticus smiled as he got comfortable until they were back home. Conner soon went to get himself back home as well, which was a very secret location as he was not like the other kids in school, aside from having his superpowers which would be found out about later. It was a normal time so far for everybody in school, though Thor was in a lot of suspense as he wanted to be apart of the Justice League like his new friends and no one had gotten back to him yet, so he was a little stressed out which his uncle and friends could tell was bothering him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aren't you going to help him?" Cherry asked Drell as Thor paced back and forth a lot, pulling on his hair, and biting his nails.

"Hey... Cut it out... Stop being nervous..." Drell stated stoically before looking back with a shrug. "Happy?"

Cherry face-palmed from that.

"Thor, calm down." Lionel said.

"I can't help it!" Thor cried out as he fell to the floor. "I bet you everything they forgot about me."

"Don't say that, big guy," Cherry said. "I'm sure they're looking for someone to look after you like Batman looks after me and Lionel and Superman looked after-... Oh... Sorry, Atticus." she then said softly.

"Nah, it's okay," Atticus replied. "But maybe Cherry's right."

"Yeah, they're probably looking for someone to look after you." Patch smiled.

"Hmph..." Thor pouted and crossed his arms as he leaned up against the wall. "Uncle Drell, can't you join the Justice League and look after me?" he then asked with a puppy dog pout.

"Oh... Gee... Uh... I'd love to, Squirt, but I don't think I'm qualified for that," Drell shrugged with a sheepish smile. "I'm sure you'll find somebody though so you can get an adventure started."

"How? It's not like the answer's going to come to us right through the door." Thor said.

Everyone stared at the door for a few moments. Lionel magicked up a random stopwatch.

"...Okay, I really thought someone was gonna burst through that-" Thor said before the door exploded as someone came in as a bunch of smoke came out which made them cough from the smoke until a new figure appeared.

"A little late, but looks like the answer has arrived." Lionel coughed.

"Who is that?" Atticus wondered before he tried to fan the smoke away.

"I have come, as both a newer member of The Justice League and as a mentor for young Thornton Moltenscar." The voice said.

"Sweet!" Thor beamed. "Good things to happen to good people!"

"That voice... It can't be..." Drell replied before he saw a figure in a blue and gold outfit that included an amulet, cloak, and a helmet. "Kent Nelson?!"

"The name is Dr. Fate." The figure remarked.

"Yep, that's him." Drell said.

"Have we met?" Dr. Fate asked the warlock.

"Hello? I helped you work with your sorcerer magic," Drell smirked, gesturing to himself. "I'm the coolest guy you know."

"You forgot humble." Lionel rolled his eyes.

"Grr." Drell growled, showing Lionel his fist in a threatening way.

"Ah, yes... I guess it has been a while..." Dr. Fate said to Drell.

"Yep, it has." Drell said.

"Where is this nephew I've heard about?" Dr. Fate asked.

"This little guy right here." Drell gestured at Thor, though he was the tallest of all of his friends, he was still a head lower than his uncle.

"Hello!" Thor smiled and waved.

"I should have recognized that Moltenscar charm." Dr. Fate smirked.

"So, I get to be in the League?" Thor asked excitedly.

"Of course," Dr. Fate replied. "I'll help look after you."

"Freakin' sweet!" Thor cheered as he jumped for joy, laughing and cheering for himself.

The others looked happy for Thor, especially Lionel who patted him on the back.

"And I'll be sure to not interrupt your time with Lionel." Dr. Fate said.

Thor looked a bit bashful. Lionel blushed slightly from Thor's bashful look.

"What is going on?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"I dunno, but that's great news!" Cherry shrugged innocently about Thor and Lionel's relationship with each other.

"Seriously? You don't know about their little interaction?" Drell asked Atticus.

"It's private." Thor bit his lip at his uncle.

"I just thought they were very good friends," Atticus shrugged. "Like you and that tiny friend of yours, Skippy."

"Let's just say it's surprising; I always thought Cherry would end up with _one_ of them." Drell shrugged back.

"...What if we both did?" Thor glanced at his uncle.

Drell glanced back suspiciously.

"Heh... Just a what if?" Thor grinned nervously as sweat beaded down his face. "I mean, there's no way we would both do that, right?"

"Hmm..." Drell rolled his eyes a bit.

"On another note... I wonder what Lois is up to?" Atticus asked himself. "As well as Ms. Diana... And Grandma and Grandpa Kent..." he then sighed slightly. "I really miss Grandma and Grandpa Kent."

"Well, they're most likely back in Kansas," Drell said. "Did I say that right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Atticus replied.

"Right, in Kansas," Drell chuckled to himself. "Like Dorothy and Toto."

"Anyway..." Dr. Fate prompted Drell.

"Uh, yeah, sorry," Drell said, crossing his arms. "I just hope I can trust you to keep a good eye on my favorite nephew."

"Yeah, right," Thor chuckled. "I'm your only nephew."

"All the more reason to protect you." Drell smirked.

"This is so cool!" Thor beamed. "I'm gonna be in the Justice League with my friends!"

"Wahoo!" Atticus smiled.

"Yeah!" Thor smiled back.

"Yeah!" Atticus beamed.

The two laughed as they hugged each other happily.

"Settle down, girls." Drell teased with a smirk.

"Oh, ha, ha, Uncle." Thor smirked back.

"Speaking of family... I wonder if I should go see Ms. Lane, Ms. Diana, and Grandma and Grandpa Kent sometime soon?" Atticus wondered to himself. "Just to make sure everything's alright." His watch soon then began to go off.

"Looks like you have another commitment," Lionel replied. "And I guess you gotta answer it."

"Yeah, football try-outs; remember that one of the football team members moved to Riverdale?" Atticus asked.

"Ah, right," Lionel replied. "I guess I forgot about that since I don't follow sports."

"I 'member." Thor said to Atticus.

"So who moved to Riverdale?" Cherry asked.

"Marmaduke Mason," Atticus replied. "You might remember him a little? He went by Moose."

"Oh, yeah," Cherry rolled her eyes. "He was kind of a dummy."

"Total dumbo!" Thor narrowed his eyes.

Lionel chuckled a bit from that.

"Anyway, after he moved I told the coach about Conner and he's got a football try-out, so I gotta go." Atticus said as he went to the football field where the try-outs would be.

"Hey! Wait for me! I wanna come too!" Thor called out.

"Don't you wanna meet the Justice League?" Atticus asked him. "I won't be gone long."

Thor soon gave a bit of a puppy dog pout.

"Aw... Don't look at me like that..." Atticus told his friend.

"Besides, aren't on the football team too?" Thor asked.

"Oh, right." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

Thor gave him a bit of a grumpy look. Atticus grinned bashfully.

Thor then whacked the back of his head with a smirk without getting hurt. "I'm coming with you, Superboy."

"It's Black Adam for the time being." Atticus said.

Thor blew a bit of a raspberry in response to that.

"Grow up." Atticus rolled his eyes as they rushed off together.

"You first!" Thor smirked.

They both soon hurried off to the football field.

"Boys." Cherry playfully rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I resent that!" Lionel pouted.

"Oh, brother." Cherry scoffed from that.

"Aw, you know I like ya," Lionel then grinned. "I'm your #1 fan~"

"Yeah. Yeah." Cherry smirked.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the football field..._**

Coach Jordan looked over his clipboard as Atticus and Thor rushed over. "Boys, good to see you." he then said.

Thor panted a bit from his running.

"Hey, Coach." Atticus greeted softly, due to his running.

"Well, we're about to start the try-outs." Coach Jordan told them as he saw Conner suited up for his football try-out.

"Oh, good, you made it," Atticus smiled at Conner. "You look great too."

"Thanks," Conner replied. "I'm ready when you are, Coach."

"All right, go line up with the other boys there and we'll see what you're made of." Coach Jordan told Conner before pointing to where some other players were, getting ready themselves on the football field.

"You got it, Coach." Conner said.

Coach Jordan had the boys get arranged.

"Could we watch?" Thor asked.

"Hmm... All right... Take your seats." Coach Jordan replied.

"Great." Thor smiled.

"This should be good." Atticus said as he sat with Thor in the stands.

Coach Jordan soon blew his whistle. "All right, everybody, welcome to football try-outs," he then told Conner and the other boys who had come to try-outs. "As you know, there isn't a lot of room on the team for all of you, so you'll have to try your very best today, especially with the sudden moving away from our very own Moose Mason. Also, I hope you all didn't get too chummy with each other," he then said, a bit playfully. "Because you're gonna have to split up into two teams to go up against each other for a future game against another school."

Conner and the other boys wondered who they be with in either team in the try-outs.

"Let's see..." Coach Jordan said as he looked at the boys and decided to split them up. "You four go to the right. You four go to the left."

Conner soon ran off with his team while the other boys went their way.

"Now, I want you all to try out a little practice game against each other." Coach Jordan told the boys.

Both practice teams looked ready to do just that.

Coach Jordan then placed the football in the middle of the field. "All right, show me what you know." he then told them before blowing the whistle.

Both teams of boys rushed over to get the ball, though Conner seemed to make it first as he sped by, catching the ball and soon decided to kick it high and far.

"Whoa! Too much." Atticus whispered to himself nervously.

Conner seemed to hear that and could understand that would make it easy for anyone to realize that he had powers.

"Boy, are you even human?" Coach Jordan asked Conner.

"Must've had a head rush." Conner said nervously.

"Hmm... Guess so." Coach Jordan said.

Conner looked sheepish.

"Let's do that again, a bit more from the top." Coach Jenkins told the other boys as he blew his whistle.

The boys soon scattered around with a practice game, kicking and catching the ball with a few tackles here and there and where Conner's try-out seemed to remind the coach about how Atticus tried out the first time. Atticus and Thor cheered from the sidelines for Conner.

"Hmm... Not bad so far..." Coach Jordan said as he took note of Conner's performance so far.

Conner had a good feeling he would make it on the team and so did Atticus and Thor. Coach Jordan had the boys go through other drills before he would make his final decision.

* * *

Eventually, it was time for a quick water break.

"Man... He works you guys hard out here..." Conner panted. "I'm having... A lot of fun... Though."

"That's great." Thor said.

"Tone it down a little with your powers," Atticus whispered to Conner. "'Normal people' around here get weird around stuff like that."

"Sorry about that." Conner smiled sheepishly.

"It's alright," Atticus said. "You're halfway there."

"Break's over!" Coach Jordan called. "Back on the field!"

"Gosh," Thor chuckled. "I thought my dad was killer with warm-ups. I have to wake up an hour before school to do warm-ups before breakfast every morning."

"That's what I do every morning too," Atticus said. "Of course without Uncle Sombra needing to wake me up."

"If I don't wake up on time, my dad splashes a bucket of ice, cold water on me." Thor said bashfully.

"Does that happen often?" Atticus smirked.

"Hey, it's hard to be up all night for Charm School and go to regular school in the day!" Thor whined.

"Yikes! So it does..." Atticus said as Thor nodded.

Conner soon went back with the other boys to continue the try-out which seemed to last for a long while for him.

* * *

Eventually, it was over, so Conner went to hear some feedback.

"I'll let ya know." Coach Jordan told Conner, dismissing him from the try-out.

Conner soon left, hoping for the best.

"He says that to everybody," Atticus said. "You got lucky he didn't say 'Better luck next time'."

"Yeah, that's usually a clear 'nope'." Thor nodded in agreement.

"Whew." Conner sighed.

Atticus and Thor soon walked off with Conner away from the football field once the try-outs were over.

* * *

"You totally crushed it at the try-outs with a little mishap." Atticus said.

"You think I did good?" Conner asked hopefully.

"You did good," Thor nodded. "Very good indeed."

"Great." Conner smiled.

"Let's get you back home." Atticus suggested.

"Oh, that's okay," Conner replied sheepishly. "I'll call my dad to pick me up."

"No, really," Thor smiled. "We don't mind."

"It's okay," Conner said sharply as he walked off ahead of them. "I have to go home."

Atticus and Thor felt concerned as Thor bit his fingertips nervously.

"Well, that was weird," Atticus shrugged. "I guess Conner just has very strict parents."

"Too bad we can't just follow him without him knowing." Thor said.

"Thor! You're a genius!" Atticus smiled.

"...I don't hear that very often." Thor replied bashfully.

"Hmm... It's a little dishonest... But it can't hurt..." Atticus then said about following around Conner.

"Yeah." Thor nodded.

"You think you could do a little spy work?" Atticus asked.

"Hmm... I guess I could... But I need some pancakes if we're gonna do that." Thor crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Alright, but be sure to be quiet." Atticus said.

"Gotcha," Thor winked with a smirk. "Quiet is my middle name."

"Isn't it Fraser?" Atticus replied.

"...Not a word." Thor narrowed his eyes.

* * *

They soon followed Conner to where he lived by flying behind him. Atticus reminded Thor to keep quiet as they followed Conner home as he looked around to make sure he wasn't being followed and they luckily got out of his sight before they could see him and he then continued onward. It took a bit of a while for them to see where Conner actually lived until a black limo pulled up to him and he got inside of it.

"Looks like our search is over," Thor shrugged as he began to walk the other way. He soon saw Atticus spying inside the limo with X-ray vision. "Uh... Anyone in the limo with him?" he then asked.

"No, he seems to be alone, except for the driver," Atticus replied. "I guess that kid's parents are private people."

"Great, so let's go to the International House of Waffles and call it a night," Thor grinned bashfully. He soon saw Atticus's look of determination which also had his detective mode on. "Atticus... You're... Not gonna let this go, are you...?" he asked uneasily.

"How can I let this go when I'm so close?" Atticus replied. "I gotta find out what this kid is up to."

"Yep, so I was right; your detective mode turned on." Thor said.

"Come on!" Atticus told him.

"Oy... You make my Uncle Drell look like a quiet, patient little mouse right now." Thor muttered as they walked off together to follow the limo.

* * *

Conner rested his head on the window as the driver took him back home.

"You're not out of fuel, are you?" The driver asked, showing to be a dark green-haired young man.

"Maybe a little bit, I had a bit of exercise today." Conner replied.

"I'll be sure to get you some with Uncle Chuck before the boss has to see you with what he has planned." The driver then said.

"Great." Conner said.

"Did you and Mo get any homework?" The young man asked.

"Not a lot," Conner rolled his eyes a bit. "I guess I'll get on that if she hasn't done hers yet."

"Maybe she has and maybe she hasn't." The young man said.

"Hmm..." Conner paused.

* * *

"Huh... Wonder why they would be talking about Mo?" Atticus remarked as he listened in.

Thor gasped out of horror. "They're gonna kidnap Mo." he then said, a bit seriously and scaredly.

"What? No way." Atticus shook his head.

"Well, I dunno," Thor shrugged. "I'm not sure if we should keep doing this."

"I promise it'll be okay." Atticus told him.

"Hmm..." Thor paused thoughtfully. "I just feel funny that they know Mo... But then again, I guess this explains why Mo and Conner were a bit to themselves at school."

"Yeah, guess it does explain it." Atticus said.

"It's getting a bit too dark, Atticus," Thor bit his lip. "I gotta get back home soon."

"I guess we could call it a day." Atticus replied.

"Thank you." Thor told him.

"Thanks for sticking by me at least." Atticus said to Thor.

"I try so hard to keep my friends happy." Thor grinned from that.

Atticus smiled. As the days went by, they couldn't find out more about who Conner's parents were and where new Supermen began to show up. One day, Atticus decided to check to see how Lois was doing.


	5. Chapter 5

Lois was soon packing up some things as she was still devastated in losing Clark, looking emotional as she saw some old photographs of him and the note that he left for her before he was suddenly killed by Doomsday. As she saw the note, she soon welled up and broke down into tears.

"Hello, Atticus." Martha said as she and Jonathan passed the boy in the halls as they came to see Lois too.

"Hi, Grandma and Grandpa Kent!" Atticus smiled at them.

"Well, at least you're in a better mood from the last we saw you." Jonathan said from his smile.

"Yeah, I've been with an uncle of mine and my biological sister." Atticus smiled.

"...So you have a family?" Martha asked.

"We were going to take you to Kansas with us." Jonathan added.

"Oh... Uh... I'm flattered, but you'll always be my Grandma and Grandpa Kent, no matter what happens." Atticus smiled to make them feel better.

They soon unlocked the door and went inside.

"Miss Lane?" Atticus called. "It's us."

Lois gasped as she saw them at the door before she held her face as she got very sad.

"Oh, my..." Atticus frowned before Martha came to hug the younger woman.

Jonathan soon came to join on the group hug as Lois looked very sad and where soon, Atticus joined in on the hug.

"Maybe we should have some hot cocoa?" Atticus suggested. "My sister makes that when we feel distressed."

"I think your sister has the right idea." Jonathan agreed as he decided to do that for all of them.

After a short time, four mugs were filled with hot chocolate.

"Jimmy packed up his desk," Lois memorized sadly as she looked over a framed picture. "He has a box, but I haven't been to the Planet since..."

Atticus gently patted her on the back.

"When I'm there, it just reminds me that he isn't," Lois continued solemnly. "I should've called. I wanted to."

"I'm just glad he finally fessed up," Martha smiled sadly. "It was such a big secret to keep from you."

"I loved him too; I tried to tell him, but-" Lois said, sounding almost ready to cry.

"Oh, honey..." Martha coaxed. "He knew."

"I just... I can't believe he's gone." Lois said emotionally.

"He might not be if you watch that damn Grant woman." Jonathan grumbled a bit.

"Jonathan!" Martha scolded her husband.

"Clark's body disappears and these new Supermen show up out of the blue," Lois said. "What if one of them really is Clark reborn?"

"I'm not sure about that..." Atticus shrugged. "Though I've wondered about that myself... Especially with some kids in school talking about it."

"Not possible," Martha smiled maternally. "I would know."

"Of course. I just mean... There are a lot of unanswered questions," Lois replied softly. "When Superman first showed up in Metropolis, nobody knew what to make of him, because nobody knew what to ask him," she then paused thoughtfully before her eyes widened as she stood up from her seat. "I knew what to ask him. I know what to ask these guys!" she then said before checking her watch, then kissed everybody's cheeks as she decided to dash out. "I'm sorry, I gotta go."

Atticus smiled and felt the urge of wanting to know more about the Supermen. Lois soon walked off.

"Miss Lane..." Atticus spoke up. "...Could I come with you?" he then asked. "If that's okay."

"Hmm... I suppose that might be a good idea." Lois said to him.

Atticus smiled before he left with her and where Martha and Jonathan looked curious about where they were going.

* * *

The two soon walked through town as they made it to the Ace of Clubs diner where a certain woman appeared to be there, waiting for them.

"Mother! Uh... Miss Diana!" Atticus gasped at who he saw.

Lois looked curious at Atticus before coming over to Diana. Atticus smiled sheepishly from his outburst before he sat with Lois across from Diana.

"Atticus... It's good to see you." Diana said to the brown-haired boy.

"You too." Atticus smiled.

The two shared a brief hug. Atticus nearly cried in the hug as it felt so maternal, at least, that's how it felt like to him to have a mother before he broke it up before it got too emotional.

"I'm glad you called." Diana soon said to Lois.

"I'm glad you came; I was hoping you could help me, I'm following-" Lois started as she brought out a pen and notepad.

"I never thought of us as rivals, you know." Diana interrupted.

Lois gave her a long look before she spoke again. "Are we?" she then asked.

"Kal-El and I had a special bond, even Atticus saw me as his new mother due to my closeness, but you were the love of Clark Kent's life," Diana clarified. "Anyway, I'm relieved he finally told you everything."

"Apparently he didn't." Lois said.

"I'm sorry," Diana frowned softly. "For an Amazon, I have surprisingly few girl friends here. So, I'm bad at this."

"It's okay," Lois replied. "I don't have many girl friends either."

"Maybe you two _should_ become friends." Atticus suggested.

"Maybe." Lois said.

Diana and Atticus both looked hopeful.

"Anyway, the reason I called is that I'm following the story on the new Supermen and I was hoping that you or the League might have some inside information on these guys," Lois soon requested to Diana. "Anonymous, deep background, just to help me direct my efforts."

"So, you didn't invite me over here to grieve with you as friends?" Diana asked her.

Atticus looked over before he looked a bit firm in Lois's reasoning in seeing Diana, though he wasn't fully angry.

"Not really, no." Lois replied calmly.

Diana looked firm before she looked relieved. "Thank Hera! Despite my reputation, I'm not good at being touchy-feely." she then said. Atticus soon relaxed after hearing that.

"Lois, I don't have anything for you on the Supermen," Diana soon said softly. "I wish I did. Off the record, the League's been stretched very thin since we lost Kal. I don't think the world realized how much they depended on him."

"I know the feeling." Lois said softly.

"No. I'm sorry, Lois," Diana frowned at that. "I didn't-"

"That's fine. Really," Lois replied as she looked like she was about to leave. "It feels good to talk to someone who understands. I'm sorry to bother you about the new Supermen. Forget I asked."

Atticus had a feeling Diana would bring up something about one of the Supermen and not about information.

"Just between us, I like the brutal one with the visor." Diana soon said.

Atticus gaped his mouth open from that while Lois hid a smirk.

"But apparently I have a type." Diana then said bashfully.

"Apparently." Atticus repeated.

"Anything else I can get for you lovely ladies?" A waiter asked as he came by. "And, uh... Young man?" he then added once he saw Atticus.

Diana soon smirked as she had a very good idea of what to get for them.

* * *

The three soon came together to have some ice cream.

"Ice cream... Hmm," Lois smiled as she licked hers. "Maybe you're not so bad at the girl friend thing after all."

"And you, Lois Lane, have the heart of an Amazon." Diana smiled back.

Atticus smiled, happy that Diana and Lois were getting along.

"So, you wanna share a ride?" Lois asked Diana hopefully.

"Thanks, I've kinda got my own," Diana replied before she handed her ice cream to the other woman. "Would you mind?"

Lois soon took a hold of it. Diana then waved her arms out and spun around for a good while before she then transformed back into Wonder Woman.

"We should do this again sometime." Lois then suggested.

"Lois, I know in order to heal, you need to solve the mystery of these Supermen," Diana advised the other woman as she took back her ice cream. "Just make sure you don't lose yourself in the process. Atticus, are you coming?" she then asked.

Atticus was about to answer before his cell phone started to ring.

"You're busy," Diana said to Atticus as he checked his phone. "I understand."

"I'll see you later," Atticus told her before talking on his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey," Thor smiled hopefully. "Wanna come over?"

"Sure." Atticus replied.

"You're not busy though, right?" Thor asked.

"Nah, I just cleared up," Atticus replied as he watched Diana fly off. "We can hang out."

"Great." Thor smiled.

"I better go too," Atticus said to Lois. "I gotta meet up with some friends."

"Of course, Atticus," Lois replied softly. "It was good to see you again."

"You too, Miss Lane." Atticus smiled.

Lois smiled back, though she still looked a bit soft from what had just happened. Atticus then went to go and meet up with his friends as agreed upon.

* * *

"He's coming." Thor beamed as he hung up and clapped to himself.

"That sounds great, Storm Cloud," Lionel smirked. "Hopefully this puzzle starts looking good too with Atticus's family secret."

"Oh, he just might." Cherry said.

"If Atticus can beat my uncle over..." Thor then said before muttering to himself. "...And maybe I'll win a certain bet?"

"...Pardon?" Cherry asked.

"...Lovely weather we're having?" Thor grinned nervously.

Cherry and Lionel gave him a bit of a look, but ignored it. They soon saw a particular white dog tail.

"Puppy!" Thor beamed as he rushed over and came to see the dog. "Hello, puppy!"

"Thor, take it easy if you pick up and hug a new dog!" Cherry warned the warlock teen.

Thor soon reached out to meet the white dog to hug it as he looked as excited and energetic as a puppy himself. And where to his surprise, it was Patch who had found a way to sneak in.

"Aww... It's just you..." Thor said playfully.

"Good to see you too, Thor." Patch rolled his eyes.

Thor then hugged Patch anyway with a beam. "Mm... So soft~"

"How did you get here?" Cherry asked Patch.

"Special puppy power," Patch smirked. "Uh... Where's Atticus?" he then asked.

"We thought you would know." Lionel shrugged.

"I know that he went to visit Lois, though." Thor spoke up.

"He must be on his way over." Cherry said.

"He promised," Thor smiled hopefully as he rubbed his hands together. "I'm sure Uncle has a good clue for him this time."

"Calm down before you hit the ceiling," Cherry smirked. "Hey, Spot, you hungry?"

"A little bit," Patch smiled sheepishly. "Maybe I should get something to eat until Atticus comes over."

"Alright, then let's get you something to eat." Lionel said.

"Dibs!" Thor beamed as he jumped down, making the room shake as he dashed off to the kitchen.

"He sure is excitable." Patch remarked.

"I think he was a puppy dog in a former life." Cherry smirked.

"Now, let's see what would a dog would eat." Lionel said.

"How about a sandwich?" Thor smiled. "I think I'm gonna make a sandwich. Hey, Cherry, how about a sandwich?"

"What is with you and sandwiches?" Cherry rolled her eyes. "I don't want a sandwich!"

"Ya sure?" Thor asked as he brought out a baloney sandwich. "Last of the baloney."

"I don't like baloney!" Cherry told him before holding her stomach, a bit insecurely. "Too fatty..."

"How about turkey?" Patch asked.

"...Turkey is fine." Cherry replied.

Thor beamed as he soon began to make sandwiches for all of his friends.

"Hey, guys," Atticus said as he soon came over. "I'm not late, am I?"

"Nah, but you missed a sandwich debate." Lionel shrugged as he read a random Batman comic book that he poofed up for himself.

"Um, okay then." Atticus said.

"Tell me about it." Lionel replied.

Thor soon came by with sandwiches for all of them.

"Oh, good, it's not ham." Lionel smirked as he took a turkey sandwich to eat.

"I can't wait for Drell to get here." Patch said as he ate one of the sandwiches.

"Said no one ever." Cherry smirked to herself.

Atticus came to sit down with his friends as they shared sandwiches together as Drell was on his way to visit with a gift for Atticus to put on his puzzle board.

* * *

After a while, the sandwiches were all eaten.

"Is there anything left for me?" Drell smirked as he arrived.

"Sure, Uncle," Thor smiled as he gave his uncle a packed up sandwich. "I made your favorite."

"There's a good kiddo," Drell said, taking the sandwich and ruffling up his hair a bit. "Good evening, everybody." he then said to them.

"Evening, Drell." The group replied.

"Let's see your puzzle..." Drell said as he took a look.

The puzzle board was soon shown that had the letters U and R together with a photograph of a brown-haired man and a blonde-haired woman who seemed to be celebrating their wedding day with a gray background that was a bit hard to figure out of what it could've been.

"Ah, I see..." Drell said as he then took out a tie picture and underneath it had a minus T and a plus L as if to say "lie".

"Huh?" Thor asked, looking confused.

"What does this tell you so far?" Drell quizzed.

"Hmm..." Atticus paused thoughtfully as he tried to figure out. "Assuming that couple is my parents... I'd say 'Your parents lie...' Somewhere..." he then said.

"That's a pretty good guess." Drell nodded in approval.

"But why would this clue tell us that his parents lie?" Cherry asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you too much," Drell reminded. "Though maybe they lie in somewhere rather than they don't lie a lot."

"That other part makes more sense considering Atticus is one of the worst liars I know." Cherry remarked.

"It's true." Atticus nodded.

"Well, at least all of us will be together tonight," Thor smiled before hearing Atticus's phone ringing. "Hm?" he then pouted a bit.

Atticus took out his phone and soon answered it. "Hello?"

"Bet it's Conner or Mo." Drell whispered to the others.

The others nodded from that.

"Oh, hey, Conner." Atticus smiled.

Drell smirked victoriously from that.

"You think I should come over sometime?" Atticus asked. "That'd be pretty cool!"

"Well, at least he's not going out tonight." Patch said.

"Tonight?" Atticus asked. "I'm not sure."

"Do you guys watch cartoons?" Lionel rolled his eyes. "It's like you're asking for something like that to happen. You might as well say 'Oh, well, at least we didn't get hit by a snowball'." he then said which made a random snowball fly out and hit him in the head.

"Seriously? You'd be that bored if I wasn't there?" Atticus asked before blushing as Conner mentioned something that caught his interest. "And Mo will be there too?"

"I wonder what Mo's doing with Conner?" Thor narrowed his eyes. "Wonder if this has to do with Conner talking about her after football try-outs in his limo." he then cupped his mouth sheepishly.

"Thornton Fraser Moltenscar, were you eavesdropping?" Drell crossed his arms at his nephew.

"...No." Thor replied.

"Thor?" Drell asked firmly.

"...We might've done a little bit of spy work." Thor said with a deep gulp.

"Whoa." Lionel said.

Thor shuffled his feet nervously.

"So am I _right_?" Drell smirked at his nephew.

"...You might very well be." Thor hung his head in defeat.

"Well done." Drell said.

Thor then grinned as he impressed his uncle.

"For me, not for you though." Drell chuckled.

Thor then pouted again, mumbling curse words to himself, though not real ones as he wasn't allowed to swear. "Fruitcake... Sugar Pie... Molten Chocolate..."

"Guys, thank you again for your help, but it looks like I might be a little busy." Atticus smiled at his friends.

"We understand," Lionel said. "But shouldn't you wear something formal in case the place you are going to has a dress code?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that," Atticus smiled. "I should probably tell Uncle Sombra and Jessica where I'm going first anyway."

"That would be smart." Patch said.

"You ready to go, boy?" Atticus asked.

"Well, uh, I guess so," Patch replied. "I hope you have fun too."

"I'll have to find out." Atticus said.

Patch decided to go home with Atticus to get ready.

"I wish I had a doggy." Thor pouted.

Lionel patted Thor on the back which made them both smile as Atticus and Patch left.

"Conner sure is interesting, isn't he, Cherry?" Drell asked.

"I'm not sure what to make of him myself," Cherry shrugged, a bit indifferently. "It looks like though that Atticus has a new best friend."

"Yes, it certainly does." Drell said.

"He's okay, I guess..." Cherry muttered.

"You're not jealous, are you?" Drell asked her.

"...Why would I need to be jealous?" Cherry turned away as she crossed her arms.

"It's okay to feel jealous." Drell said.

"You ever get jealous?" Cherry asked.

Drell glanced away and chuckled sheepishly. "Well, Hilda brought that out on herself," he then said. "I might've lost my temper when she broke a date with me to go out with a pirate who worked with Blackbeard and I found out about it."

"I bet you know all about jealousy." Cherry smirked.

"Anyway, it's normal to feel jealous." Drell said.

Cherry shrugged at that before she took the other half of her sandwich to eat.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"So, you're going out to see some friends for the night?" Sombra asked Atticus.

"Yeah, I think it would be good for me." Atticus nodded.

"I think so too." Jessica smiled.

"I hope this suit fits you." Sombra then said as he gave Atticus a suit to wear.

"He's going to a friend's house," Jessica replied. "Why does he need a suit?"

"It sounds to be like a formal event," Sombra explained. "Isn't it, Atticus?"

"Yes, from what I heard." Atticus replied before he took the suit to try it on.

"Well, you better get dressed." Sombra told him.

"I'm on my way." Atticus smiled as he walked off to get dressed.

Patch pouted a bit.

"Don't worry, Patch," Jessica smiled. "You can hang out with me."

"Aw, thanks." Patch smiled back.

"Sure thing." Jessica beamed.

Atticus tried on the suit and posed in it a bit, it was a little loose, but he decided to wear it anyway. "Not bad," he said. "Thanks, Uncle Sombra."

"No problem." Sombra said.

"Well, I'm off," Atticus smiled. "Be sure to give Patch his Kanine Krunchies, Jessica. He's told me quite a lot about this dog hero called Thunderbolt."

"My brother Lucky and I are really big fans of his show." Patch smiled back.

"I'll be sure he doesn't miss the show." Jessica smiled.

"I'll see ya guys later." Atticus smiled back as he hugged them goodbye as he soon went off to the address that Conner gave him.

"I'm sure he'll have a great time." Sombra said.

Jessica soon decided to watch some TV with Patch as they began to bond.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ugh... Do I have to wear a dress?" Mo complained as she was in a purple dress and had to have her bandanna taken off as her hair was being brushed and combed down.

"It's a special occasion." An older girl with red hair told Mo as she brushed the tomboy's hair, wearing a yellow dress herself.

"Yeah, I guess." Mo said.

"Oh, you girls look so beautiful." A dark-haired redheaded woman smiled as she came to see the girls.

"Thanks, Aunt Carolyn." Mo and the older girl replied.

"Now, where's your brother?" Carolyn asked.

"I think he's in his room, getting ready," The older girl said. "I have to make our little sister look cute and perfect."

Mo stuck her tongue out at that.

"Easy there, Gloriosa." Carolyn told her older niece.

"Oh... Heh, sorry." The older girl smiled bashfully from that.

Carolyn soon went to her nephew's room.

* * *

The nephew was shown to also be the driver that picked Conner up from school as he wore his best suit.

"Oh, Timber Spruce," Carolyn smiled. "You look so grown up."

"Oh, uh, thanks, Aunt Carolyn," Timber replied. "I just hope that this will be a fun night."

"Oh, it might." Carolyn smiled.

"I just don't like what Lex is doing with Uncle Chuck..." Timber sighed to himself.

Carolyn put her hands on his shoulders. "I know it's been rough for you and your sisters lately... But Mr. Luthor has given a place to live... All of us... Especially when your uncle and I took you in," she then said softly. "I'm sure it'll get better though... Someday, maybe not today, but someday."

"Yeah, I guess." Timber said.

"It'll be okay," Carolyn smiled. "You also look very handsome like your father in that suit."

Timber looked down softly at his suit before looking back. "I miss him. And Mom..." he then said.

"I'm sure they miss you too," Carolyn soothed before she put her hand on her nephew's chest to feel his heart. "But they're also right here with you."

Timber smiled softly as he knew his aunt was right. The two then shared a hug before they came to meet up with Gloriosa and Mo to go to the party.

"Let's just get this over with." Mo sighed to herself as she sorted out her dress a little.

"Try to have a little fun." Gloriosa told her little sister.

"I'll try." Mo said.

The siblings soon walked off together to go and join the party.

* * *

Atticus soon came to the party and looked around as he decided to explore while everybody else did their own thing at the party. And where he was soon surprised to see Lois at the party.

"Something wrong?" Lex asked his female associate.

"No. Everything's on schedule," Mercy replied. "He's just a little... Handsy for me."

"He must get that from you, Donovan." Lex then told his male colleague who was beside him, eating some snacks.

Donovan simply looked over at Lex.

"Miss Lane?" Atticus wondered to himself quietly. "What's _she_ doing here?"

Lois soon emerged from the crowd and looked around before she found Atticus. "Atticus, what are _you_ doing here?" she then asked. "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"I'm here because my friend Conner invited me." Atticus said.

"Hm... Interesting..." Lois replied. "I was invited too."

"Well, what a small world." Atticus smiled.

"Lois Lane?" A man called from behind the woman before she looked at him. "John Henry Irons. You interviewed me once." he then introduced himself.

"Uh, Dr. Irons! Right." Lois replied before she glanced over at Lex a bit.

Atticus looked over to Lex as well. He narrowed his eyes a bit as he disliked the bald man's company already.

"I'm sorry, would you excuse me?" Lois smiled sheepishly at her friend and decided to walk off once she saw Lex glancing back at her.

"And that's my cue." Lex said as he handed Donovan his wine glass.

* * *

Carolyn soon noticed this as she took her own position. Gloriosa, Timber, and Mo soon did the same after their aunt.

"Ladies and gentlemen, once again, I want to thank you all for giving so generously," Lex began to make a speech as some people took pictures. "Together, we will rebuild our great city, and ensure that we never wake to another Doomsday."

Atticus and Lois both glared as they stood within the crowd.

_'He should be here soon.'_ Mo thought to herself.

"You've seen him in the news, but you didn't know who was bankrolling him until now," Lex continued until he gave a special signal. "Ladies and gents, I give you LexCorps' new Superman!"

A black-haired man soon came up on stage and shined a spotlight as a familiar-looking boy soon flew by and all around the crowd.

"Conner?" Atticus whispered to himself.

_'Right on time.'_ Mo thought to herself.

Conner soon landed on stage and did a bow with the spotlight on him. The rest of the party guests applauded at that as confetti rained down for him.

"Hello, ladies!" Conner smirked as he took the microphone. "If you want a hero who can measure up, I can-"

"And I promise you that as long as LexCorp exists, Superman lives," Lex interrupted with a grin as he took the microphone back. "Metropolis will be protected."

Fireworks soon went off as a banner rolled down with Lex and Conner on it that said "MAKING METROPOLIS SAFE AGAIN".

Atticus soon tightened his hands into fists as he felt like he should have gone back to superhero work as Superboy as Metropolis did need a hero after his adoptive father was killed and before the Supermen showed up. Lois decided to get herself going after the little presentation.

"Where are you going?" Atticus asked Lois.

Lois gasped before she looked over to see that it was just Atticus.

"Because I'm gonna go with you." Atticus decided with determination.

"Alright, but what about your friend?" Lois asked.

"I'll let him know that I'll meet up with him." Atticus said.

"All right," Lois replied. "Just make sure you don't tell anyone in your school about what we might find."

"My lips are sealed." Atticus said.

Lois nodded at that as she walked off. Atticus followed for a bit before he looked at the stage, still surprised to see Conner as he stood beside Lex. Conner was seen leaning against Lex, looking like a cool kid.

* * *

"I can't believe you were living here all this time, Conner," Atticus whispered to himself as he came towards Conner. "I can't believe it."

"Uh, hey, kid!" The black-haired man called to Atticus. "You shouldn't be up that close."

"It's okay, Dr. Brody," Conner replied as he noticed Atticus coming towards him. "Let him come see me."

"Whatever you say, kid." Dr. Brody said.

"Hey, you made it." Conner said to Atticus.

"Yeah, good to see you." Atticus replied.

"Sorry I didn't tell you." Conner said.

"Well, it's just a bit surprising and a lot to take in," Atticus replied. "Who's that with you?"

"Dr. Charles Brody," Conner told him. "He helps my dad take care of me and lives with us with his family."

"That's nice, but also I need to understand as to how Lex Luthor is your dad." Atticus said.

"...He's just my dad..." Conner shrugged. "I don't know what you're confused about."

"I mean I just never knew he had a son." Atticus said.

"I guess there's a lot you don't know," Conner replied. "Though he's busy a lot of the times and usually Dr. Brody looks after me and sometimes his nephew helps him out."

"Nephew, huh?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, my nephew," Dr. Brody spoke up. "His name is Timber Spruce. I look after him and his sisters, Gloriosa Daisy and Monique with my wife, Carolyn."

Conner smirked as he saw Atticus blush after hearing Mo's name.

"Do you know Monique?" Dr. Brody asked.

"Y-Yeah," Atticus replied. "She's in my class with Conner."

"Yep, and he has a crush on her." Conner smirked.

"Conner, not so loud." Atticus blushed.

"Oops. Sorry." Conner chuckled.

"Atticus?" Lois called.

"Oh!" Atticus then remembered. "Uh... Excuse me..." he then said. "I have to help out Miss Lane with, uh, something important."

"Well, okay, but don't be long." Conner said.

"Don't worry; it'll be quick." Atticus said.

Conner nodded at that as Atticus walked off.

"Well, I'm glad to see you making some new friends." Dr. Brody said to Conner.

"Hey, I'm cool," Conner smirked. "Who wouldn't wanna be friends with me?" He soon saw Dr. Brody giving him a look, telling him not to overdo it. He just looked sheepish in response.

"I'll catch up with ya later." Atticus said as he went after Lois to see what she was up to.

"Alright." Conner said.

* * *

Lois and Atticus soon ended up in a hallway with many doors. Lois smirked as she found a door and decided to open it.

However, before she could, a pair of elevator doors opened up and Donovan came out from them before he saw Atticus and Lois as they were unable to hide, so they acted like they were lost. "Um, party's back that way." he then told them, pointing them in the direction.

"Oh, hello." Lois greeted Donovan.

"Hello." Donovan replied.

"Hey." Atticus waved innocently.

Lois looked around before trying to look cute and seductive. "I was looking for someone..." she then said before she took a look at his ID card. "Mr. Donovan~"

_'Oh, this is too easy for Ms. Lane.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"Not here," Donovan soon told Lois before looking at Atticus. "Do not disturb."

Atticus was about to follow them.

"Go away." Donovan told him before he went to leave with Lois.

Atticus groaned before remembering he had magic. Donovan soon led Lois away. Atticus smirked to himself before decided to turn invisible and quickly followed after the two without any of them realizing that he was right there with them and luckily made it through the door before it closed from Donovan's ID card at the slot.

"You look familiar." Donovan said as he took a look at Lois.

Lois looked worried before smirking at him as Atticus eavesdropped and spied. "You don't look so bad yourself," she then said to the man, trying to seduce him. "Do you work down here? What do you do?"

"Advanced genetics," Donovan smirked a bit as he lowered his goggles at her. "Fragmenting and manipulating DNA for molecular duplication and, ah, reproduction."

"Gross." Atticus whispered.

"Ooh! Sounds important~" Lois swooned at the man.

"You don't think a sophisticated clone like LexCorps' new Superman out there, just happens on its own." Donovan said to Lois, trying to be suave.

"Clone?" Lois blinked.

"That's right." A familiar voice soon stated.

They soon looked to see that it came from Lex who didn't look happy. Atticus tried to keep cool, but he couldn't help but admit that Lex's sudden appearance like that startled him. Luckily he wouldn't be seen by the creepy bald man.

"Mr. Luthor," Donovan spoke to his boss. "I was just-"

"Mouthing off. _Again_," Lex glared a bit. "Word of advice, Donovan. A man who can't keep secrets shouldn't sleep around on his wife."

"Lex, I swear, I didn't." Donovan frowned.

Lois glanced over to see the man she ran into earlier as he hid behind a door.

"Of course, you did," Lex told Donovan. "And I'll deal with you later. Get out." he then demanded.

Donovan bowed his head and soon went to get going as he was told to do.

"Ms. Lane, I'm hurt; I always assumed once Superman was out of the way, you'd come back to me." Lex told Lois.

Atticus simply rolled his eyes as he could already tell that would never happen. Suddenly, there was a loud thud which nearly knocked them all down.

"What the hell?" Lex muttered from that.

* * *

Soon, Lois, Lex, Donovan, and Atticus came out from the elevator as Atticus jumped out, turning visible again briefly before they saw the other party guests running and screaming for their lives. Conner yelled out as he was thrown and hit the ground hard which made him groan out of pain.

"Conner, you okay?" Atticus asked.

"Ugh... My head..." Conner groaned. "He's too much for me."

"He? It must be one of the other Supermen," Atticus said. "Can you stall him while I change to my superhero outfit?"

"Ugh... I guess I could try." Conner replied.

"Thank you." Atticus beamed at that.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lex glared at the new Superman.

"At this moment, I am answering a question posed by Lex Luthor." The new Superman simply stated.

"Okay. Well, here's another one," Lex scoffed from the smart-aleck response. "Why the hell are you here?" he then asked.

"Lex Luthor is a known criminal," The new Superman replied as he raised his hand as it glowed. "Criminals must be eradicated."

Once Atticus found a spot to change to his new superhero self, he made sure no one was watching. "Shazam!" he then shouted.

"Thank you." Lex told his female associate.

"For what?" Mercy asked only for her to be in the new Superman's line of fire.

Lex then ran out of the way with Lois before Black Adam bolted over to charge at the new Superman and where this was a surprise for everyone as they didn't know who he was. Lex and Lois soon crawled away and began to hide. Dr. Brody soon rushed out to get his wife, nieces, and nephew to safety as Black Adam flew out to face against the new Superman. Conner looked surprised as he didn't know Black Adam either.

"Get outta here!" Black Adam glared at the new Superman.

"Negative, I believe it is you who should get out of here." The new Superman replied as he tried to shoot at him with his laser hands.

Black Adam glared as he blocked both hands. The new Superman glared back before they began to fight each other in the air. Lex and Lois poked their heads out from where they hid. The new Superman soon shot a laser blast at Black Adam who ducked from it, but unfortunately, it came right at Lex and Lois.

"Get down!" Lois yelped as she pushed Lex down as the wall they hid behind got shot before Lex ended up right on top of Lois then.

Conner soon flew up to join in the fight with Black Adam.

"You okay?" Black Adam asked Conner.

"I think I'll be okay now," Conner replied as he narrowed his eyes. "Let's get this guy. Together."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Black Adam said.

Conner and Black Adam soon flew towards the new Superman to fight him. The new Superman growled as he fought them with his best efforts, even if they were technically children.

"Why, Ms. Lane, you do care~" Lex smirked from Lois's position.

"Call off your clones, Lex!" Lois glared at the bald man.

"Only the boy is mine." Lex glared back in defense.

The new Superman was soon about to shoot them with his laser hand.

"Watch this~," Conner smirked at Black Adam before he soon punched the new Superman away, sending him flying through the air.

"Impressive," Black Adam smirked back. "But you realize he'll come back, right?"

"I got it," Conner smirked before he flew right out to the new Superman up against the wall and began to brawl against him. "Sorry, pal. Crash my party, you get bounced." he then told the new Superman before punching him and soon flew out as he kicked the new Superman against another wall.

The new Superman soon fell from the wall as heavy weights then fell on top of him in the middle of the floor.

"I think that about covers it." Conner smirked as he soon flew down to see the damage.

Black Adam made sure that the new Superman didn't try and get another hit on Conner. The new Superman soon got out of his situation.

"Uh... Hey..." Black Adam glared bravely.

"You two have both been classified a priority one criminal accessory," The new Superman threatened as he brought out his fist as it began to light up. "Surrender or be eradicated."

Conner looked unafraid. "Well, you've been classified a priority one dirt-bag, so, there!" he then said cockily before punching and kicking the new Superman, who looked unaffected from the hits and just stared with beady-red eyes.

Black Adam soon flew at the new Superman and punched him with his full strength. Conner soon got himself out of the way.

"Go away!" Black Adam glared at the new Superman.

"I shall not." The new Superman glared back.

"My new friend and I will not rest until you're gone," Black Adam glared. "You've forced me to do this."

The new Superman glared from that. Black clouds seemed to come to the skies from Black Adam's gaze as lightning flashed before the thunder and lightning shot down at Black Adam to charge him and he soon shot some back at the new Superman which sent him back several feet.

"Whoa!" Conner smiled.

"That won't hold him for long, but that was awesome." Black Adam beamed at himself.

"That was so awesome." Conner smiled at Black Adam.

"Thanks," Black Adam smiled back. "Just getting the hang of these new powers."

The new Superman soon came back to slam them both through the floor. He then began to punch them both with his glowing fists which concerned Lois from afar. Conner began to look dazed and weak from the punches. Black Adam looked a bit dizzy from the punches before shaking off the dizziness. The new Superman glowered before he soon flew away from the two young heroes.

"Yeah!" Conner called out as strongly as he could. "You better run! Jerk!"

"He sure knew when to quit and run, or in this case, quit and fly." Black Adam smirked.

However, the new Superman was coming right back down.

"Oh, no..." Conner moaned from that as he was in agony.

Black Adam worried for his new friend, so he began to glare and got ready for a defensive attack.

Glass shattered all over among the buildings as the new Superman zipped down like a rocket before a hammer was soon thrown which knocked the new Superman right into the wall before he could hit Conner or Black Adam.

"What the-?" Black Adam muttered. "Where did that hammer come from?"

Lex glared a bit while Lois looked curious before a robot Superman was shown as he retrieved his hammer.

"Thanks for the help." Black Adam told the robot Superman.

"Hey!" Conner glared.

"Huh?" Black Adam blinked at his friend.

"I had that guy." Conner told the robot Superman.

"By all means, go to town, Superboy." Robot Superman replied as he walked towards the new Superman.

"It's Super_man!"_ Conner corrected with a glare.

"I think it's better that all three of us handled this guy." Black Adam said, referring to the new Superman.

"Us? Work with that chump?" Conner huffed.

"Come on, if you wanna be part of a team, you gotta let others share," Black Adam winked at him. "Such as fighting crime or maybe, I dunno, playing football together."

"Hmm..." Conner paused thoughtfully at that. "Well, all right." he then gave in. He soon had an idea who Black Adam was, but decided to have a word with Atticus later.

Cyborg Superman soon brought out his hammer to use against the new Superman. "Okay, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." he then told his opponent.

* * *

New Superman soon got up and lunged out at him. Robot Superman then protected himself, using the hammer as a shield which made the other Superman tumble and fall to the floor. The hammer was tossed around New Superman who then decided to grab the hammer before it could do any more damage on him. Black Adam tapped the other Superman's right shoulder from behind him. The new Superman soon turned away to look at Black Adam as his red eyes pierced into Black Adam's sapphire blue eyes.

"Ugh!" Black Adam cried out.

The new Superman soon grabbed Black Adam and threw him into the Robot Superman which sent them both flying. Both crashed into the wall before falling from where they landed and fell flat in the middle of the floor.

"Surrender Luthor over to Superman and this ends." The new Superman threatened as he then approached Lex and Lois.

Black Adam glared as he couldn't let someone like the new Superman claim himself as Superman, even if the original one wasn't there with them now. He soon decided to use the magic of Shazam to help him see.

"That's enough." A voice soon said.

"Not what?" Black Adam sighed before looking over. "...Whoa... A Cyborg Superman after a Robot Superman."

"We may see it differently, but in the eyes of the law Lex Luthor is not a criminal," Cyborg Superman scolded New Superman. "The rule of law is a rule you never break. And real justice is everyone's right. Even the worst among us."

Lois looked emotional as that reminded her so much of the old Superman. Black Adam could almost see Cyborg Superman as the original.

"Now, who the hell are _you_?" Lex demanded.

"I'm Superman." Cyborg Superman simply stated.

"There is only _one_ Superman." New Superman glowered and soon shot his laser hand.

Cyborg Superman deflected the laser blasts as Lex and Lois went to run off. Mo was seen shivering and whimpering as she looked scared to death.

"You're right about that and you are not him." Black Adam glared at new Superman.

Cyborg Superman kept his shield up before he shot the new Superman with laser-vision.

"Ya let your guard down!" Black Adam smirked at that before flying over and slammed new Superman into the wall.

"Nice slam." Conner smirked.

"Thanks." Black Adam smirked back as Cyborg Superman skid the new Superman against the wall while flying up with him.

"And he's not too bad either." Conner smirked.

"You okay?" Black Adam asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Conner replied. "I just want that Red Eyes guy gone."

"You and me both." Black Adam said.

Cyborg Superman then slammed the red-eyed Superman down to the floor, crashing through other platforms on the way down. The new Superman then shot lasers back at him, only to miss as Cyborg Superman flew right back down to keep going. The final blast soon hit Cyborg Superman before the two began to fight and beat each other up on the floor together.

"Those two are really going at it." Black Adam said.

"Yeah..." Conner replied. "Even if this is _my_ party."

Black Adam hid a slight eye roll from that.

* * *

Mo began to crawl away to get out of trouble as she was unable to walk, looking scared especially since she couldn't find her family. _'Oh... Where are they?'_ she thought to herself in distress.

Black Adam soon looked over and zipped towards Mo to get her out to safety as it was too dangerous to stay around where they were. "Hey, you okay?" he then asked.

"Uh... Yeah..." Mo said softly as he carried her in his arms. "Sorta..."

"What's wrong?" Black Adam asked.

"I tried to run after my family, but they were faster than I was, then I tripped and twisted my ankle." Mo pouted.

"I'll get you to your family." Black Adam said.

"Oh, thank you," Mo blushed a bit. "You're so brave and sweet."

"I try my best, little lady." Black Adam smiled as he went to take her to safety.

Mo smiled back while blushing.

* * *

"Ugh... I can't take this! Just what kind of fool do these Supermen take me for?" Lex groaned. "That's Superman, that's Superman, that's Superman, _I'M_ SUPERMAN!" he then pointed out at Conner, Cyborg Superman, Robot Superman, and the red-eyed Superman before he sounded like he was going to have a nervous breakdown. "Are there any _other_ Supermen I should know about?"

"Woof." A dog bark was heard before a white dog was shown with his own red cape and Superman insignia on his collar.

"...I'm outta here." Lex muttered weakly.

* * *

There was a bunker shown with Carolyn, Charles, Gloriosa, and Timber inside of it as they all held onto each other while the Supermen fought, though they were deeply worried as they couldn't find Mo and hoped she wasn't hurt or killed. They soon heard someone knocking at the bunker door. The family held onto each other out of fear. Charles got up and decided to come to the door, bracing himself before he opened it.

"Uncle Chuck, I presume?" Black Adam asked innocently.

"It's Dr. Charles Brody by professionals, but yes..." Charles replied in relief once he saw Mo. "Monique, are you alright? We tried to look for you."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Chuck," Mo said to him. "I was trying to look for a way out, but I was running as fast I could, then I tripped and twisted my ankle."

"Bring her inside, we have a First-Aid Kit." Charles told Black Adam.

"No problem." Black Adam replied as he came to help Mo get settled.

Mo winced slightly before she was put on a box to sit on as Charles and Carolyn began to cater to their niece.

"You didn't hurt her, did you?" Timber glared at Black Adam.

"No, of course not," Black Adam reassured. "She was like that when I found her."

"It's true." Mo told her brother.

"Okay, Monique, give me your hand." Carolyn told her youngest niece.

Mo took her aunt's hand, squeezing it a bit as her uncle treated her sore spot before he was done.

"That wasn't so bad." Carolyn smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it never is." Mo smiled back, though soft due to the pain she had.

"Well, I better go see how one of the Supermen is doing." Black Adam said.

"Will you be back?" Mo asked softly.

"Don't worry about me," Black Adam smiled. "You guys just stay safe. I'm glad that you're all okay though." Once he was out of the bunker, Black Adam flew off.

Timber quickly rushed to the door and locked it shut as he began to sit with his family while the Supermen would fight each other.

* * *

There was a huge explosion which nearly knocked Black Adam off course as Lex and Lois made it safely outside themselves.

"This is getting crazy." Black Adam said.

"Tell me about it." Conner muttered.

A huge explosion was soon coming between the new Superman and Cyborg Superman.

"Conner! Quick!" Black Adam gasped as he saw Mercy. "We have to get out of here."

Conner nodded at that before he picked up Mercy and they both flew out as quickly as they could.

"Oh, I hope that bunker's strong enough to protect them." Black Adam whispered to himself as he saw the family bunker as the big explosion was coming.

"I'm sure it will be, Atticus." Conner whispered to him.

The explosion soon shook everything in the room, but luckily, the bunker was safe and so was the family inside of it. Lex and Lois went to run off as the explosions continued before Robot Superman flew down and caught them in his arms before flying off with them. LexCorp was nearly all destroyed as the red-eyed Superman looked unharmed before he decided to fly off on his own.

"That Cyborg Superman sure is acting like the real Superman." Black Adam said.

* * *

Eventually, the authorities rode over, as well as some members of the press to have a word with Conner.

"Oh! No problemo," Conner smirked, a bit smugly as he was being interviewed. "Just doin' my job. Like the boss says, as long as LexCorp exists, Superman lives. And I'm Superman. Me."

Black Adam soon took off to a spot to change back to Atticus Fudo. The bunker door soon opened up as Charles and Carolyn came out first.

"Evening, sir and ma'am," Atticus greeted. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine," Charles replied. "Just doing our other jobs of keeping our nieces and nephew safe."

"And thankfully that fight ended." Carolyn said.

"Uh, how's the youngest one?" Atticus asked bashfully. "I hear she, uh, got a little hurt."

"She'll be fine, but she'll probably need to stay off her ankle for a few days." Charles replied.

"Oh, that's great." Atticus smiled bashfully.

"Would you like to see her?" Carolyn asked.

"Hmm... Yes, I suppose so..." Atticus nodded bashfully before he came into the bunker.

Gloriosa hugged Mo a bit, trying to soothe her from the pain as her ankle pain really bothered her.

"I sure can't wait for this ankle of mine to feel better." Mo said.

"It will," Gloriosa soothed. "I'll write you a note for Gym Class."

"Thanks, Glori." Mo whispered happily.

"Um, excuse me?" Atticus spoke up as the girls soon looked at him. "I thought I'd come see how the little patient was doing." he then said with a bashful smile.

"Oh, she'll be fine," Gloriosa smiled back calmly. "Just a little sore is all."

"That's good." Atticus smiled back.

"I thought I was a goner... But luckily a very brave hero saved me." Mo smiled.

"Yeah?" Atticus asked.

"Yes... I believe he called himself Black Adam," Mo replied. "He seemed so brave, strong, and heroic... I don't know if I'll ever see him again though."

"Oh, you just might." Atticus smiled.

Mo smiled back fondly at him.

"There he is!" A voice called out. "Over there."

Atticus and Mo looked over as the press rushed over to interview Cyborg Superman and take pictures of him.

"Over there! Over there!"

"That's him!"

"Why are you here?"

Conner began to look jealous of Cyborg Superman of getting all of the attention. Atticus soon went to check on Conner.

"Nice work in there," Lois smiled at Conner who glared jealously. "Thank you."

"He got away." Conner pouted at himself.

"Yeah, so did we," Dr. Irons told him. "Also that new hero... Black Adam, I think he called himself."

"What happened to the man in steel?" Conner then asked about Robot Superman.

"He took off," Lois replied before she decided to introduce herself to the boy. "Lois Lane. Daily Planet."

Conner nodded before smirking eagerly. "So, how old are you?"

_'Oh, please don't tell me he actually asked Ms. Lane her age.'_ Atticus thought to himself with a face-palm.

"Excuse me?" Lois glared a bit. "How old are _you_?"

"Old enough." Conner smirked.

Lois put her hands on her hips firmly.

"Okay, Babe," Conner then said as he decided to fly away. "Hit me up!"

"That was your friend, huh?" Lois asked Atticus who was still face-palming.

"Yep." Atticus nodded, looking unfortunate that Conner asked Lois how old she was.

Lois sighed a bit from that.

"I'm so sorry about that," Atticus said to Lois. "I had no idea he would do that."

"It's alright, Atticus," Lois said to him softly. "It wasn't your fault."

"Anyways, I better get back to my uncle." Atticus said.

"You get home safe, alright, Atticus?" Lois said softly. "I worry about you."

"I appreciate that, Miss Lane, but I must go." Atticus nodded as he decided to go home for the night.

Lois hoped Atticus would get home safely.

"So do you mind telling me what the heck you were doing in that lab?" she soon asked Dr. Irons after she shook off her revolting experience with Conner's advances.

"I used to work there," Dr. Irons told her. "I suspect Lex has been using tech I developed to retrofit weapons for the black market. What the heck were you doing with Donovan?" he then asked her.

"Finding out that Superboy is a clone." Lois replied.

* * *

Atticus soon made it back home as Jessica and Patch were both asleep on the couch after the TV Show Thunderbolt had ended. "Guess they tuckered themselves out." he then whispered to himself.

"Yes, they did," Sombra whispered back, making Atticus turn to him. "Patch wanted to see if he could wait for you, but he got too sleepy after that Thunderbolt show ended."

Atticus soon turned off the tv before helping his uncle get Jessica to bed.

"Did you have fun?" Sombra asked Atticus.

"Oh, it was an interesting night alright." Atticus chuckled sheepishly.

"And it should seem Black Adam had quite a night too." Sombra smirked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, for sure," Atticus chuckled with a small yawn and stretched as he spoke through the yawn. "It was a fun night for sure... Even though there were numerous Supermen."

"Just know that none of them will ever be like the original." Sombra said.

"Oh, believe me, Uncle Sombra, I know," Atticus nodded from that as he went to get some sleep. "Excuse me, I should go to bed."

"All right," Sombra smiled. "You have a good night. It already looks like your dog and sister will."

"Good night Sombra." Atticus smiled back.

The two shared a hug as Sombra grinned, having Atticus with him. Atticus smiled sleepily as he got out of the hug and soon climbed into his bed for the night after getting in his pajamas and drifted off to a good night's sleep. Sombra was seen going into his own room before smirking. There was a bit of an evil laugh heard as Jessica, Patch, and Atticus slept soundly through the night.

"Mom, Dad, I hope I find you soon." Atticus said in his sleep. His vision power soon activated.

* * *

Atticus woke up in the Dream Realm and looked around. "All right, what am I dreaming about this time?" he then asked himself as he went to take a look at the vision that he was set up for. He began to look around before he saw Superman and where he looked surprised as he recognized this one all too well. He rushed over to get a closer look as he felt amazed and alarmed, though in a good way to see the original Superman. He soon saw the original Superman at the Fortress of Solitude.

"Dad..." Atticus couldn't help but whisper, even if Clark Kent/Superman wasn't his biological father, he still felt that way about him regardless, especially with solving his family secret with the help of his friends. He soon saw the original Superman facing him, looking like he was sorry for something. Atticus frowned from the sorry look on Superman's face. He soon saw himself running right at Superman.

Superman just gave him a glum look from where he was. What Atticus saw next surprised him as he saw himself fighting Superman out of anger and sadness.

"What? No!" Atticus gasped to himself. "What's going on?"

* * *

The vision didn't show the fight any further as it then showed him another surprise and where it involved an invasion.

"Now what's happening?" Atticus sighed as he watched what would happen next. He soon saw Sombra as he was in front of a magic mirror that was made out of crystal as it showed someone from Apokalips. "What...?" he muttered a bit.

"I hate to unleash war while raising my heir in my possession, but sometimes you gotta make sacrifices." Sombra smirked fiendishly at the mirror as he stepped back to bring out his special guest.

"But what happens when he finds out about this?" Steppenwolf asked.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about him," Sombra replied. "I've got it all under control and he's merely a pawn in my scheme in keeping him with me, along with the remaining family members he still has."

"And you haven't told him about that 'superhero' he turns into?" Steppenwolf smirked as he air quoted the word superhero.

Atticus listened closely while he still could as luckily they were unable to see them.

"Ah, yes," Sombra chuckled. "He knows a little something, but he's still unsuspecting over other certain details."

"So he doesn't realize that Black Adam was once a villain in the end?" Steppenwolf smirked. "You are good at keeping secrets."

Atticus gasped a bit in the back from that.

"I do my best," Sombra smirked. "It took some years, especially in my past life before I ended up in this world."

"Too bad he can't change who he turns into after shouting that old wizard's name." Steppenwolf smirked.

Atticus narrowed his eyes as his fists shook.

"Not even I can do everything, old pal," Sombra replied. "The best I can do is keep Atticus unsuspecting. Just take it one step at a time, that's what I've always heard after all."

"Your army is ready whenever you give the word." Steppenwolf told Sombra.

"I remember," Sombra nodded. "I don't know when that will be yet, but you'll know once I'm ready."

"I really look forward to it." Steppenwolf grinned.

Atticus looked ready to punch his uncle, even if this was a vision. Sombra and Steppenwolf laughed together.

* * *

Atticus soon woke up briefly and narrowed his eyes. "I'm gonna have a word with Uncle Sombra..." he told himself firmly.

"You gonna confront him right away?" A voice replied.

Atticus soon looked all around before he saw Thor in the corner. "...Thor?" he then asked as his best guy friend waved at him with a big smile. "...What're you doing here? How did you get here?"

"I felt like there was some sort of friendship emergency." Thor replied innocently.

"So you used your magic to teleport yourself into my room?" Atticus asked.

"Is that bad?" Thor asked bashfully.

"Well, if you needed to talk, you could've just texted me or something," Atticus replied. "Besides, we have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know, I just felt concerned," Thor told him, sounding like a little kid who did something wrong. "So are you going to confront Sombra?"

"Hmm... I guess I should think of a plan on that first..." Atticus replied thoughtfully. "...Is your uncle coming to school tomorrow?"

"I'm pretty sure he is, actually." Thor said as he felt like that would be true.

"I think I should talk to him then." Atticus then said.

"Great." Thor smiled.

"Thanks, buddy," Atticus smiled back before yawning. "I'm going back to sleep. That party took a lot out of me."

"I'm sure it did," Thor smirked. "I'm not as dumb as I look."

"I'll see you in the morning." Atticus yawned.

"See ya, buddy." Thor nodded before he soon took himself home.

Atticus then went back to sleep, though grabbed his pillow a bit as he still thought about Sombra and Steppenwolf's little talk. He soon felt Patch coming up close to him. "Patch...?" he muttered before he slowly opened his eyes to see his Dalmatian.

"Hey." Patch said as he made his way into his owner's arms.

"Hey, there," Atticus smiled as he hugged Patch. "How was Thunderbolt?"

"Dirty Dawson kidnapped Tommy to get away with him in a train," Patch smirked. "He didn't stand a chance."

"Should have known." Atticus smiled.

"Was the party fun?" Patch pouted a bit.

Atticus looked a little sad from his pout before he glanced away. "Oh, uh, it was kinda boring..." he then said. "You wouldn't have liked it. No pets... Except for maybe that kid I tutor for's dog."

"True." Patch said.

"I'll make it up to you though, boy," Atticus smiled. "Maybe tomorrow after I finish my homework, we can watch that episode of Thunderbolt together."

"I'd love that, Atticus." Patch smiled back.

Atticus soon closed his eyes to get some sleep. Patch smiled as he yawned and fell asleep with Atticus as the two slept a lot better when they were together as a boy and his dog. The rest of the night soon went smoothly for everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning soon came, and Atticus had a bowl of cereal for breakfast as he had school today as he gave Patch a bowl of his Kanine Krunchies. He still thought about what happened last night, but he decided he would think out a plan to confront his Uncle Sombra before he would actually do it and he would have time to think about it in school.

"Morning, Atticus." Jessica smiled.

"Jessica," Atticus smiled back. "Morning."

"Did you come home late?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah..." Atticus nodded. "I didn't mean to stay out so late, but I got enough sleep."

"That's a relief." Jessica smiled.

"Yeah, so hopefully I don't fall asleep in class." Atticus chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh, we wouldn't want that," Jessica replied. "I also think maybe I should start looking for work since I don't go to Witchright Hall anymore."

"Okay." Atticus said.

"I still wish I could come to school with you." Patch pouted at Atticus as he ate his breakfast.

"I'm sorry, boy, but it's the rules," Atticus replied. "Plus, I might be a little late coming home after school. I have to tutor Kevin Whitney, I have a deal with his mother."

"Alright." Patch sighed.

"I'm sorry, buddy, but maybe I can take you to tutoring with me," Atticus smiled a bit. "Kevin has a dog too."

"Yay!" Patch cheered.

Atticus smiled as he felt happy that he could make his pet happy.

* * *

Eventually, it was time to get to school as everybody went to get going and a limo pulled up as Cherry and Lionel left the car to get to school themselves.

"Another school day." Lionel said.

"It sure it, 'Pietro'." Cherry replied.

"Is it lunchtime yet?" A black-haired boy asked.

"You just ate breakfast!" A blonde girl told him.

"Sure, but that was an _hour_ ago." The black-haired boy replied.

"Oh, Jughead." The blonde girl sighed at him.

"Hey, uh, Cherry," Lionel said. "Who are those kids?"

"Huh? Oh," Cherry replied as she took a look. "That's Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper, Veronica Lodge, and Archie Andrews. They hang out a lot together and sometimes they play in a band for our school dances. I don't hang out with them often."

"Why's that?" Lionel asked.

Cherry shrugged as they walked into the school. Lionel looked over and waved at them before he followed Cherry into the school. Atticus began to make his way to school.

* * *

Thor counted to himself, using his fingers.

"Nervous about Mrs. Quick's math test?" Atticus asked.

"...Yeah." Thor admitted.

"Well, don't worry; I'm sure you'll do fine." Atticus said.

"I gotta... Or else." Thor frowned.

"Trouble at home?" Atticus asked.

"I'll have to spend time away from the football team and more time studying." Thor groaned.

Atticus looked surprised as that was bad. Thor nodded a bit.

"Well, if you think you'll do bad, you'll do bad, but if you think you'll do good, you'll do good," Atticus smiled. "That's the best advice I can offer."

"Thanks." Thor smiled back.

"No problem," Atticus smiled. "I'm sure you'll do just fine. What's the grade you gotta get to please your parents?"

"At least a C," Thor replied. "They would rather it be an A, but they don't wanna aim too high because I'm stupid."

"Thor, you're not stupid," Atticus told him. "You just learn differently from some other kids, but I say do your best and you'll do just fine if you believe in yourself."

Thor smiled after hearing that. Atticus smiled back, though glared a bit as some bullies laughed at the idea of Thor passing a math test. Cherry and Lionel also glared as they stood by Thor's sides, a bit protectively. Thor pouted before he saw the two and picked them up into a hug for both of them as he beamed brightly.

"What's so funny?" Conner's voice glared from behind the bullies.

The bullies looked over to see Conner.

"Well?" Conner glared.

"Beat it, new kid." One bully huffed at him.

"Yeah." A second bully said.

"I think you better leave." Conner glared.

"Look it," The third bully smirked. "He's trying to be Superman."

"You better do as he says." Atticus glared at the bullies.

"Pfft... Forget this..." The first bully huffed as he walked off with his friends. "Let's blow this stand."

The others followed after him.

"Does this happen a lot?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, just be lucky that Reggie Mantle wasn't here too." Atticus replied.

"Yeah, Reggie's the worst." Cherry said.

The bell soon rang and the students began to go to class.

"You okay?" Cherry asked Atticus.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Atticus replied. "I just got a lot on my mind."

"He had a vision." Thor said.

"Uh... Yeah." Atticus nodded at that.

"What happened?" Cherry asked.

"Well, don't freak out, but it was about Uncle Sombra," Atticus replied. "I had another vision dream before that, but I don't wanna get too into that..." he then said. "I also saw someone else called Steppenwolf."

Lionel raised his hand.

"And no, I don't mean the band." Atticus then said.

Lionel then put his hand down at that.

"Can you tell us what they were talking about?" Cherry asked.

"Steppenwolf told Uncle Sombra that an army was ready when he was," Atticus narrowed his eyes. "Also apparently, at some point of life, Black Adam was a villain."

"Wait, so he gave you the form of a villain?" Lionel asked. "Should have seen that coming."

"I guess so," Atticus glared. "So that's why I'm gonna confront him."

"So what's your plan?" Cherry asked.

"Well, I don't have one yet, but I'll come up with something," Atticus replied. "I just gotta keep Uncle Sombra busy so he doesn't catch on too quick."

"Well, I hope you're ready for today because in Music Class, we have to play an instrument of something that's from our hearts." Lionel told Atticus as a reminder of one of the classes that they had together.

"Yeah?" Atticus replied.

Lionel nodded.

"Hmm... All right..." Atticus said. "It can't be too hard, right?"

"Right." Lionel nodded.

* * *

The kids soon went to class as three girls, in particular, looked excited about playing the musical instruments that were available.

"I think I want the guitar." A redheaded girl said.

"I love that tambourine." A girl with puffy black hair added.

"I want the drums!" The blonde girl giggled.

"Hmm... Decisions, decisions..." Lionel paused to himself as he took a look at the selections.

Atticus began to look around before the piano seemed to catch his interest. Lionel soon looked around himself until he found a trumpet and decided to blow in it before smiling at it.

"This might suit me just fine." Atticus smiled as he hit a few keys on the piano.

The class bell soon rang as the teacher walked in. The class sat in their assigned seats.

"Good morning, class." The teacher greeted.

"Good morning, Ms. Grundy." The class replied.

"Today, I thought we'd have a special treat," Ms. Grundy told the students. "I'd like you all to pick a musical instrument that speaks to you and maybe make up a song or play a song you already know, especially if it comes from your heart."

Atticus soon felt his heart as he seemed to have a song in mind and where he had a sheet of paper written down in his book.

"Go ahead and pick something, are there any questions before we start?" Ms. Grundy asked before the redheaded girl raised her hand. "Oh, yes, Miss McCoy?"

"Could some of us play in a group like in a band?" Josie smiled.

"Hmm... I'm sure that would be alright," Ms. Grundy replied. "I think I already know that you'd like to pair up with Miss Valentine and Miss Brown."

Josie, Melody, and Valerie looked bashful from that before they went to the instruments they liked. The rest of the students soon went to the instrument of their choice. Atticus sat by the piano and began to play the keys a bit before he set up his song in place.

"I like this already." Lionel chuckled to himself as he played his trumpet.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Mr. Grundy asked.

"Us! Us! Please!" Josie beamed.

"Alright, Miss McCoy," Ms. Gundy chuckled. "You seem to be in a good mood today."

"We sure are," Josie smiled before looking back at Melody and Valerie. "Alright, girls, let's show 'em!"

The three girls then got ready together and soon began to sing a song together as they seemed to be like their very own band and even called themselves Josie & the Pussycats.

"They sure are good." Thor said.

"Maybe they'll be a good band together someday." Lionel replied.

"Oh, I think they might." Thor smiled.

Eventually, after the song, the teacher and the rest of the students clapped for Josie, Melody, and Valerie.

"Okay, anyone else?" Ms. Grundy then asked.

"Me, ma'am." Atticus raised his hand.

"Alright then." Ms. Grundy smiled.

Atticus soon went up to the piano with his song, ready to be played. Everybody began to listen closely. Atticus smiled as he flowed himself with the music as he played with grace and nodded his head along as he hummed a bit of the melody to himself. The class began to look like they were entranced by the music as the song sounded sad at first, but started to sound happy. Atticus smiled halfway as he continued to let his fingers dance on the keys. Ms. Grundy felt the most impressed over how emotional the song sounded, like it had a story to go with it. After a while, Atticus soon stopped playing, ending his song. Everybody applauded in the classroom.

"Oh! Bravo! Bravo!" Ms. Grundy smiled proudly. "Oh, Mr. Fudo, that was most impressive!"

"Thanks, I've actually had that song in my book since I was a kid." Atticus said.

"It's a wonderful song," Ms. Gundy approved. "Thank you for sharing it with us."

"You're welcome." Atticus smiled.

"I'm guessing that might have been before he met you and before he got adopted by Mr. Kent." Thor whispered to the others.

Atticus looked over before nodding.

"I don't think I know much of your life from before Mr. Kent adopted you," Thor said to Atticus. "Other than maybe being friends with Cherry."

"I always stuck with her to avoid getting sent to an orphanage," Atticus replied. "I didn't wanna live at an orphanage, but I knew if I stayed where I was, I'd be forced to be taken away by Social Services. Cherry's parents were pretty cool... Before they started fighting at every opportunity like they do nowadays."

"I'll say," Lionel remarked. "Cherry's parents seemed cool until then, but I guess at least now, Bruce and Alfred will look out for her."

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"So... You were just on your own?" Thor asked.

"I don't really remember much of my life before Cherry came into it," Atticus shrugged. "I just remember mostly being alone."

"So while you were alone, you must have started to write that song." Lionel said.

"You could say that, yeah," Atticus smiled softly. "It just makes me feel... Safe. Like someone's looking out for me."

"Aww~..." Thor smiled back.

Atticus smiled back.

* * *

The class went by a bit longer until the bell rang as Atticus hummed his song to himself while thinking about what he told the others.

"I am the 'Ex-yolophone'~... I am the 'Ex-yolophone'~..." Thor sang to himself as he played the musical instrument known as the xylophone, of course pronouncing it wrong.

Lionel rolled his eyes. "Why is he so adorable?" he then asked himself bashfully.

They soon began to make their way to their next class. Thor hummed to himself about his xylophone song. Atticus's mind wandered a bit as he still thought about what he saw last night.

* * *

The rest of the school day went by fast. The group was soon having lunch together.

"Thor, I thought you said your uncle would be here?" Atticus spoke up.

"I guess he's busy," Thor shrugged. "Oh, well, this is a pretty good lunch though, right?"

"...Yeah, I guess it is." Atticus had to admit.

_**"Attention, students,"**_ Mr. Kraft's voice announced through the PA system, though he sounded like he was being controlled. **_"Due to a sudden teacher's conference this afternoon, you will all be dismissed early right after lunch. So once you finish your lunch, go to your lockers and gather your things and go straight home."_**

"Something tells me your uncle controlled Mr. Kraft to tell everyone that." Lionel told Thor.

"Yeah, that sounds like him." Thor nodded.

The students soon got ready to go.

"Vice-Principal Kraft, I don't remember organizing a teacher's conference after lunch." Principal Weatherbee said to the other man.

"Well, it must be so," Mr. Kraft shrugged. "Oh, well. Gives me time to visit the Spellman household to visit Hilda." he then smirked.

"I suppose so." Principal Weatherbee rolled his eyes.

* * *

The students then began to go home.

"So, you tell me Atticus had a pretty interesting dream?" Drell asked his nephew.

"Yeah, and he told us about it and he played this pretty song in music class..." Thor listed.

"A song?" Drell asked.

"Yeah." Thor nodded.

"Hmm... What did he sing?" Drell asked.

"He didn't sing, he played a tune on the piano," Thor replied. "I never took him for a piano player."

"Hmm... Maybe I should hear this song for myself." Drell said.

"Hmm... I think it went something like this." Thor said before humming the tune.

Drell listened closely to the tune and took out a notebook of his own and wrote down the notes.

"...Uncle Drell, you know how to read music?" Thor then asked.

"Hilda and I used to go to concerts for Mozart and Beethoven," Drell replied before rolling her eyes. "What a couple of drama queens when I told Hilda I wanted to do something more exciting."

"Whoa... Old school." Thor said.

"I'm not sure if this song means anything now, but I might look into it later, Shortstuff," Drell replied. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Thor beamed from that.

As they arrived at the Spellman house, they saw Salem close by the stairs. "Hey, guys; Hilda's been waiting inside, apparently some crystal illusions were being shown inside and they looked like Atticus, only younger, inside some kinda crystal castle." The cursed warlock said.

"What?!" Drell asked.

"I think you oughta check it out," Salem told him. "Especially you."

"Should I call my friends?" Thor asked Drell.

"Hold on a minute." Drell told his nephew before he went to go check on Hilda. He soon rushed inside and saw the crystal illusions were in what seemed to be a repeat from beginning to end.

Thor glanced up to see what his uncle was up to.

* * *

"Oh, Drell, you have to see this." Hilda said as she came up to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, Salem sounded pretty hysterical." Drell replied.

"It's like this crystal illusion keeps showing the same thing in a continuous loop, like it's trying to tell a story." Hilda said.

"It sounds like Princess Leia's warning to Obi-Wan Kenobi!" Thor's voice called out.

"Thornton, stop eavesdropping!" Drell scolded.

"Sorry!" Thor's voice replied.

"All right, Hil, let's check this out." Drell then said as he decided to watch the crystal illusions.

They first saw the younger Atticus, looking so sad and alone before the next illusion showed him in a castle made of crystal and stone. The next crystal illusion showed the younger Atticus singing to himself to try and comfort himself. Drell began to feel like he saw all of the scenarios from a song, before finally remembering the new tune he had heard.

"Oh, that poor dear." Hilda frowned as she hugged Drell's arm, feeling so sad for Atticus.

"Of course..." Drell whispered to himself. He soon took out the note before making a call.

Hilda wiped her eyes a bit as she looked at her boyfriend.

"I knew letting the kids out of school early was a good idea." Drell said to himself. Once he got to a phone, he began to dial down Atticus's cell phone since he knew everything.

* * *

Atticus did the homework that he had in his room before he took out his phone and answered it. "Um... Hello?" he then answered.

**_"Atticus, come to the Spellman house; there's something you have to do and it involves singing the song of the tune that you played on a piano today at school."_ **Drell told him from the other line of the phone.

"Oh, uh, sure," Atticus replied. "Should I bring Cherry, Mo, Lionel, and Thor too?" he then asked.

**_"You can bring Cherry and Lionel and yes, you can also bring Mo, but as for Thor; he's already here."_** Drell said.

"All right, we'll be there in about 10 minutes." Atticus replied.

**_"That's a good boy,"_** Drell nodded. **_"I knew you were smart."_**

Once he hung up, Atticus went to find Cherry, Lionel, and Mo.

* * *

Cherry was shown to be in a training room, wearing a karate gi as she walked up to Bruce with a bow. Bruce bowed back to her before getting into a fighting stance.

"YAH!" Cherry called out as she soon ran up to Bruce and went to take him down through punches and kicks as he began to dodge her for a while.

Lionel watched on standby with some popcorn as he sat with Damian, Alfred, and Bruce's dog, Ace the Bathound. "She sure is doing great." he smiled with a bright beam to himself.

Bruce nearly kicked Cherry in the face, but she luckily dodged in time. "Nice dodge, though I probably would've blocked it off." he then advised.

Cherry nodded at that as she took that as some very good advice.

"Show-off." Damian stuck his tongue out.

"Spoiled brat," Cherry retorted as she heard that before flinching as the doorbell went off. "Gah!"

"I better attend to that." Alfred said as he left the room to answer the door.

Ace caught a familiar scent and knew who was at the door.

"Ah, Mr. Kent." Alfred greeted once he got the door.

"Hello, Mr. Pennyworth," Atticus replied. "Are Cherry and Lionel here?"

"Of course, I shall fetch them for you." Alfred nodded as he walked off at that.

"Thank you," Atticus smiled before looking down at the Bathound. "Hey, boy!"

Ace simply barked, acknowledging the boy. Atticus smiled as he pet Ace all around. Cherry and Lionel soon made their way back to the main foyer.

"Wanna go to the Spellman house?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"That creepy house with the two ladies and their cat?" Lionel replied.

"Pretty much." Cherry told him.

"It's sort of an emergency." Atticus told them as he began to play with Ace.

"Sure." Cherry and Lionel said.

"Hey, Ace, you're pretty fun," Atticus chuckled. "We should do this again sometime."

Ace let out a bark from that as Cherry and Lionel followed Atticus out the door of Wayne Manor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mo seemed to be sketching a picture in her diary of Black Adam saving her life like he had done against the Supermen attacks until she soon heard the doorbell ring.

"Mo?!" Gloriosa's voice called.

"Uh, yeah, Gloriosa?!" Mo replied as she slammed her diary shut bashfully.

"Could you get the door?" Gloriosa's voice asked. "I have to help Uncle Chuck with something!"

"Okay!" Mo replied before she soon went to the door and opened it before looking sheepish. "Oh! ...Atticus... Hello, there."

"Hello, Mo," Atticus smiled. "Um, could you come with us to the Spellman's house? It's kinda important."

"Spellman?" Mo asked. "...Is that where that girl Sabrina lives with her aunts and their cat?"

Atticus nodded. "Yeah, Sabrina's a good friend of ours." he then told her.

"I don't think I've met her or talked with her," Mo replied. "I guess I could go since I have nothing else to do."

"Great." Lionel said.

"Gloriosa! I'm going out, okay?!" Mo called out inside of her home.

"Well... Oh... All right..." Gloriosa replied. "I guess that should be okay."

Once she got the okay, Mo went outside as she closed the front door. The group then walked off together to go visit the Spellman house.

* * *

Drell held onto Hilda in his arm as the two bowed their heads together with their eyes shut.

"We might've had some tough times before, but I value our time together." Hilda softly said to him.

"As do I." Drell replied.

"Saaay... Are you two getting back together?" Salem asked the two.

"Well... If Hilda gives me another chance, I'd like that," Drell smiled hopefully. "I do love visiting this house whenever possible."

"I don't mind visitors as long as they aren't Willard Kraft." Hilda smirked.

They soon heard a knock at the front door.

"Salem, get the door." Drell said as he locked his eyes into Hilda's as she beamed brightly at him.

"Oh, sure, let the cat get the door," Salem deadpanned as he raced downstairs to get to the door and soon got the door open himself. "Yes?"

"We're here," Atticus replied. "...Salem, did you get the door yourself?"

"Hey, I may be a cat, but that doesn't mean I can't do anything I did as a warlock," Salem defended. "...Aside from leaving this cat body." He soon saw Mo with Atticus, Cherry, and Lionel as they came inside.

"Hey, guys!" Thor smiled from the couch.

"Is your uncle still here?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, he's upstairs in the other room with Hilda," Thor replied. "I think he likes her~" he then smirked to himself.

"So, why are we here?" Lionel asked.

"Go upstairs and find out." Salem replied.

"Sure thing, Cat!" Lionel remarked. "I'm not one to deny a talking cat."

* * *

They soon went upstairs to see Drell and Hilda who told the group to sit down so that they could see what Hilda found, and where they had to explain everything to Mo, who didn't know magic was real. Mo looked all around as she came to take a look at whatever was supposed to be going on.

"Mind if I join you guys?" Sabrina asked the others. "I was finishing up some homework and then Aunt Hilda was freaking out."

"Sure, Sabrina, you can be apart of this," Atticus nodded. "It's probably a good idea too."

Sabrina nodded back as she sat down to see what the big deal was. They soon saw what Hilda had seen. Drell still held onto Hilda as she looked devastated. A very young Atticus appeared to be shown in a cot, which was a very small bed, as he soon woke up in it and wandered out of the bed before he came to the nearby window and looked out to the city in it as he looked very miserable, sad, and alone.

"Is that you?" Mo asked Atticus.

"Well, uh, yeah, I guess it is." Atticus said bashfully.

"Atticus." Drell said before holding out a piece of paper that had the song written down from the tune.

Atticus looked over and soon took the paper. "You wrote out my song?" he then asked.

"I had a little bit of help," Drell replied. "A plus-sized little birdie told me."

"He means me!" Thor grinned proudly.

Atticus soon read the lyrics in his head and knew what the song was about.

"The illusions won't go away until you sing it." Drell said.

"I-I'm not sure if I could sing out loud like that..." Atticus said bashfully.

"I'm sure you could," Drell replied. "Your mother's side of the family loves music and singing."

Atticus looked a little unsure about singing the song before taking a deep breath. "For so long I have been sad and alone, Here in my tower of crystal and stone, Spring's warm song will comfort me till you're here, Letters of hope give me one final smile, And my dreams take flight, my treasure's right in my sight, I can will anything, Memories will sing to me~," he soon started. "I'm no longer alone, I'm a king on my throne, Dreams always whirling, Neverending stories, And they keep me going, ...Here in my castle of crystal and stone~"

Sabrina began to look emotional herself.

Thor sniffled before Lionel gave him a tissue and he blew his nose.

"Cruel dreams of despair may tear at my pride, But, courage and wisdom flashes in my mind, My new light makes darkness cower and cry, Weakness may chain my wings down for the night, But, I will become free and bravery's all I need, I can win anything, and remove the sting in me~"

Mo hugged her knees as she looked a bit emotional from the song as well.

Cherry didn't seem to have much of a reaction, though she watched Atticus closely.

"I've become brave at last, Not afraid of the past, Dreams are apart of me~," Atticus continued as he slowly shut his eyes before a teardrop seemed to roll down his cheek. "Pain tries to capture me, But, I know I'll surely be free, Free of my castle of crystal and stone~" As he finished the song, the illusions soon ended as they vanished.

"Good and just in time for three girls to arrive." Drell said.

"...Wait, what?" Cherry asked. "What girls?"

"Ah, yes," Drell said. "Kraft or Weatherbee were going to tell you about this next week in school, but I think you deserve a right to know right away," he then smirked a bit. "Aren't a bit of a dickens?"

"Minus three letters from that word and I agree." Lionel smirked to himself.

"I heard that, Imp Boy!" Drell scolded. "But these three girls will be exchange students to your school all the way from a place called New Townsville."

"Well, all right, can you at least tell us their names until they come to our school so we know who to look out for?" Sabrina asked.

"Sure," Drell replied. "Momoko Akatsutsumi, Miyako Gōtokuji, and Kaoru Matsubara."

"They sound interesting." Mo said.

"Is there more to them?" Atticus asked curiously.

"That would be telling, wouldn't it?" Drell smirked. "I'm sure you'll all get along just fine though."

"So... This was all magic?" Mo asked. "What are you, sir, a magician?" she then asked the warlock.

"I'm a very powerful warlock and in charge of the Magic Council," Drell replied. "I am the most powerful man in the universe and I help these children in their every day lives... Such as Atticus's quest in finding his long-lost parents."

"Can I help then?" Mo smiled.

Drell gave her a small look.

"...If that's okay..." Mo said softly. "I mean... Atticus and I are friends."

"Aww... That sounds so cute~" Hilda cooed as she leaned in a bit.

"Alright." Drell said.

"I can help?" Mo asked.

"Sure," Drell replied. "But I don't think you should tell the other students about this." he then added with emphasis since she was new around town.

"Who would listen anyway?" Cherry rolled her eyes. "No one pays attention to us 'cuz we're the 'geeks'."

"Yes, you are." Drell said.

Cherry gave him a bit of a look.

"Uh, sorry..." Drell grinned sheepishly. "Anyway, you know why you came."

"I guess that was it?" Lionel shrugged. "Meh. I dunno what I was expecting... Plus it's cool to see that Atticus has a pretty good singing voice for a guy like him."

"Well, his mother _is_ a mermaid." Drell said.

"You know a lot about my parents, don't you?" Atticus asked. "Aside from where they're hidden?"

"I'm actually an old friend of your father's," Drell replied. "We went to Charm School together when we were younger and even The Warlock Academy, even though he was a Wiccan."

"Wow." Atticus said.

"Now, now, that's enough talk about your parents until the next clue," Drell then said. "You're all dismissed."

Atticus sighed a bit. "I just wanna see them so bad."

"I know how you feel a little bit," Sabrina softly said to Atticus. "I miss my parents all the time, but at least you have a chance to see them. I can't see my parents ever again."

"Why's that?" Mo asked her.

"My parents died in a plane crash when I was very young." Sabrina said softly.

Mo flinched as that sounded pretty bad. "Gosh, I'm so sorry." she then said.

"It's okay." Sabrina bowed her head.

"I lost my parents too," Mo said softly. "I barely remember them though, I mostly just remember being with Gloriosa, Timber, and my Aunt Carolyn and Uncle Chuck since I was probably a baby."

"Gosh." Sabrina said.

"I don't even have a picture of them, I'm afraid." Mo continued softly.

"Hey, at least you guys have parents," Lionel replied. "I was just born into existence back in my home."

"...Uh?" Mo blinked.

"He's from the 5th-Dimension, believe it or not." Cherry told Mo.

"Yeah?" Mo said.

"Yeah, they didn't want me around anymore," Lionel rolled his eyes. "Big whoop though. Luckily I was able to find Cherry and Atticus after watching them on my TV and decided to stay with them."

"I know what ya mean." Thor chuckled as he had a similar situation before he met Cherry and Atticus.

"All right, go! Go! Get outta here," Drell rushed them before he looked over at Hilda as she helped the kids out the door. "Uh, except for you, Hilda."

Hilda looked back innocently after she got the kids out the door and Drell flaunted his long hair at her, looking a bit eager and hopeful.

* * *

"Well, I guess now we'll wait for those new girls to come to school," Atticus said before muttering to himself. "Among other things that I saw in my vision."

"What was that?" Thor asked.

"Wonderful weather we're having?" Atticus grinned sheepishly.

Thor narrowed his eyes suspiciously while Atticus's left eye twitched from his huge grin.


	8. Chapter 8

And so, everybody went back home after hearing and seeing about why they were told to go to the Spellman house as Atticus had a lot on his mind once he came back to his bed, lying down on it and staring at the ceiling. 'Why did I have that vision of me fighting Dad?' Atticus thought to himself.

"Atticus?" Sombra's voice called.

"Uh, yes, Uncle Sombra?" Atticus replied as he sat up in his bed.

"I have to run out for a little while," Sombra's voice told him. "You stay out of trouble now."

"Yeah, okay," Atticus said. "But, um, where exactly are you going?"

"Don't worry about it," Sombra replied as he came to the door briefly to see him. "I just have to run some errands."

"Um, okay." Atticus said.

"There's some money for pizza and for renting videos." Sombra then said as he went out the door.

"I'll tell Jessica." Atticus replied.

"That's a good boy..." Sombra nodded as he left his home as he hid a smirk. "Very good boy."

Atticus glared as he knew his uncle was hiding his smirk. Sombra then walked off as the door closed. Atticus shook his fists as he soon flopped onto his stomach and punched his pillow.

"Angry about something?" Patch asked his master.

"I'm not sure how to explain to you, but... Yeah, a little bit..." Atticus replied.

"Is it about Sombra?" Patch asked. "I could tell from when you punched your pillow after he left."

"It's complicated, but yes," Atticus replied as he hugged his pillow. "I'm starting to lose my faith in trust in Uncle Sombra... For all I know too, he could be using me, I mean... He used me with giving me the powers of Black Adam and Shazam."

Patch frowned after hearing that.

"Patch, I just don't know what to do anymore," Atticus sighed softly. "I feel so lost... Especially since I had to lose Superman to Doomsday like the rest of the town."

"Well, what does your heart tell you?" Patch asked.

"To do the right thing of course." Atticus replied.

"And what is that?" Patch prompted.

"...I can't listen to Uncle Sombra anymore." Atticus said softly.

"Well, if that's what your heart is telling you, then listen." Patch said.

"Where would I go though?" Atticus frowned. "I had nowhere else to go until Uncle Sombra brought me a way to find him and stay with him."

"Too bad we don't know where your parents are," Patch said. "And if only Doomsday hadn't, um, you know... Then we'd still be able to live with Clark." The young Dalmatian soon saw a white Labrador at the window.

Atticus sighed as he fell flat on his back on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Excuse me a moment." Patch said as he came to the window to see his fellow dog.

* * *

Once he was at the door, the white Labrador looked at Patch before looking at Atticus and seemed to want to fly in, but knew that the shattered glass would catch some unnecessary attention.

"I'll show you a way in through the back." Patch said to the white Labrador.

The other dog nodded from that. Patch soon pushed over a chair in the kitchen over to the back door and hopped onto it before reaching out to the kitchen counter the best that he could and pushed the lock on the door and as the door cracked slightly open and pulled on it to open the door with his paw as he moved the chair out of the way to let in the other dog. The white Labrador walked in to show that he was strong and was about the same size as Ace.

"You must be a super dog," Patch said as he backed up. "Like Thunderbolt."

"In more ways than ya think." The white Labrador smirked at the Dalmatian.

"So, do you have an owner?" Patch asked began to sniff the white Labrador.

"Yes, I do," The white Labrador replied. "I live with a boy named Kevin Whitney."

"Ah, so you're Kevin's dog," Patch said. "Atticus told me about you."

"Yeah, Atticus tutors Kevin most of the time after school," The white Labrador told him. "Also, my name is Krypto."

"It's nice to meet you," Patch smiled. "So what brings you here?"

"I had a sense that was telling me to come here," Krypto replied. "It seemed like you and Atticus were having some kind of trouble."

"Yeah." Patch nodded before telling Krypto everything.

Krypto nodded back as he listened, though he looked curious about most parts.

"I just wish I could help him out," Patch pouted. "But what can I do? I'm just a dog."

"Hmm... Well, maybe I can change that," Krypto said. "Luckily I have something in my dog tag."

"You'd do something for me?" Patch asked curiously.

"Maybe I could help you become a Superdog too." Krypto smiled.

"Really?" Patch smiled back.

"Yep, now, it should be in my dog tag." Krypto said before chasing his tail at super-speed before appearing as Superdog.

Patch stepped back a bit with wide eyes.

"Call me Krypto the Superdog!" Krypto grinned before looking bashful. "As long as the public doesn't find out about it... They might take me away from Kevin and his family... And I like being with Kevin."

"I'm sure," Patch nodded. "I like being with Atticus."

"Now, it should be in here." Krypto said as he pressed on his dog tag and as it opened up a crystal came out.

"Pretty crystal." Patch smiled.

Krypto soon pushed the crystal over to Patch. "Okay, now touch that crystal." he then told the younger dog.

Patch nodded as he soon reached out and touched the crystal at that. And as he touched the crystal, it soon glowed and so did Patch as he felt empowered.

"This oughta help you out." Krypto smiled at Patch.

"Well, I feel bigger and stronger." Patch smiled back as he changed a bit in appearance.

"Yep, now you're as big and strong as me." Krypto smiled back.

Patch soon came to a mirror and looked at himself, flexing his paws a bit with a laugh. Atticus soon came down to get a drink of water for himself, not realizing he had company. Once he reached downstairs, he saw Krypto with Patch.

"Atticus." Krypto greeted.

"Oh... Hey, Krypto..." Atticus said softly. "Is this about tutoring Kevin? I'm so sorry... I just have a lot going on right now."

"It's okay, Atticus," Krypto replied. "Kevin's mom just would've liked a phone call."

"Right," Atticus said. "I'll call right now."

"Hey, Atticus, check me out," Patch smiled. "I'm a Superdog too."

Atticus dialed the number before taking a look and chuckling a little from that. "Someone wanna explain to me how that happened?" he asked playfully before he got an answer. "Hello, Mrs. Whitney? ...Yes, my school dismissed early today, I'm so sorry, I'm not sure if I'll come tutor Kevin today, there's... Uh... A family emergency."

Patch gave Atticus a long look, telling him that the family emergency could wait.

"Hang on," Atticus said before looking back at Patch. "You know what happened with Uncle Sombra. I can't go out in public with all of this on my mind."

"We can handle what Sombra's up to while you handle tutoring Kevin." Patch told him.

"Guh..." Atticus sighed.

"Trust us, okay?" Patch replied. "Have I ever let you down? I always follow the rules you set for me as your pet."

"...Yeah, you have..." Atticus admitted before going back on the phone. "Uh, I'll be over as soon as I can, Mrs. Whitney."

Patch was soon seen looking for something to wear as his superhero alter ego. Atticus brought over a spare blanket with a sheepish smile. Patch glanced at Atticus for that suggestion. Atticus shrugged before taking out a black mask to go with the blanket. Patch smiled before he saw a superhero suit to go with the mask and blanket cape.

"I know it's not much, but you could probably get something better later on." Atticus smiled back at Patch.

Patch soon took the blanket cape, mask, and superhero suit and decided to put them together.

"Thank you for understanding, Mrs. Whitney," Atticus soon said on the phone. "We just had... Uh... A lot of crazy stuff going on at my house... Uh, you know... Teenager stuff."

Patch began to put on the superhero suit, blanket cape, and mask on all at once with his super-speed. Atticus soon hung up his cell phone before flinching from a bright light. Patch smirked as he struck a heroic pose.

"Not bad," Krypto smiled at Patch. "Now you just need a new name."

"Hmm... How about Thunder Mutt?" Patch smiled back.

"Thunder Mutt..." Krypto repeated. "It'll do for now."

"Then Thunder Mutt it is!" Patch beamed.

"You can meet the Dog Stars with me." Krypto smiled.

"Sounds great for you, Patch," Atticus remarked. "I just hope I can solve my little problem soon."

"I'm sure you will." Patch nodded.

"I sure hope so." Atticus said before he grabbed his backpack and decided to go to the Whitney house for some tutoring. He soon rushed to the Whitney house.

"You wanna show me some pointers as a superhero pet?" Patch asked Krypto.

"Sure, let's do it." Krypto nodded as that sounded like a good idea.

Patch smiled, looking excited. Krypto smiled back as they went to practice in Sombra's yard.

* * *

"Oh, this should be good..." Drell muttered to himself, watching through his crystal ball. "Also, Atticus, little do you know, there's a lot more going on in your own little journey... Especially regarding Superman."

"He's alive, isn't he?" Hilda asked as she came in with two cups of tea.

"...What gave it away?" Drell asked.

"I assumed you would know..." Hilda replied before she sat down with him. "After all, you know everything and what goes on... Especially where Atticus and Jessica's parents are."

"Well, Superman is alive and he's at the Fortress of Solitude." Drell told her.

"I should've guessed that," Hilda replied as she held out a cup of tea for him. "Zelda called it, I just thought maybe he went to space or something."

"You didn't bet Krypton, did you?" Drell asked as he took the cup for himself as he sipped it a bit. "It was destroyed after all."

"Yes, Drell, I know," Hilda sighed. "And I suppose you'll tell Atticus about where Superman is the next time you see the kids." she then guessed while sipping her own tea.

"Nope," Drell said. "I'll just send him a hint."

"I hope he takes it well," Hilda replied. "I'm sure Atticus would feel hurt about this Superman reveal."

"He will feel hurt and will most likely need to let out all of his anger and sadness." Drell said.

"I'm sure you felt that way too when we were about to get married..." Hilda said softly. "...But you didn't come to the wedding."

"Hilda, I'm sorry, but my job is very demanding," Drell frowned out of guilt. "I really did love you and wanna be with you, but my job nearly kills me half the time with work loads and busy schedules."

"Yeah, I suppose." Hilda replied softly.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the Whitney house..._**

Atticus soon went to the door and knocked on it as a brown-haired woman got the door.

"Oh, there you are, Atticus." Mary said softly.

"Hi, Mrs. Whitney," Atticus smiled. "I hope Kevin's ready to learn."

"Oh, he sure is." Mary smiled back.

Atticus smiled as he came inside and sat at the kitchen table, taking out some paper and pencils. A toddler girl giggled at Atticus, reaching out to him from her highchair.

"Hi, Melanie." Atticus smiled at the girl who was Kevin's little sister before tickling under her chin.

Melanie giggled even more from that. Atticus smiled as he knew one family he might be able to stay with since he couldn't trust Sombra anymore.

"So you got out of school early today?" Kevin asked as he came to see Atticus in the kitchen. "Lucky... I had to stay in school."

"Heh... Sorry about that..." Atticus smiled bashfully. "Anyway, let's get onto tutoring."

"It's time for you to take a bath anyway." Mary told Melanie as she picked up her daughter and took her out of the room.

Kevin soon brought out the homework he needed help with.

"All right, let's see what we got here," Atticus smiled as he helped out. "Fractions, huh? I used to hate those too when I was your age."

"I never wanna see them again." Kevin groaned.

"Well, sorry, but fractions are everywhere; just like math," Atticus smiled. "You just have to find a fun way to learn it."

Kevin didn't know why, but he felt like Atticus was a big brother to him. Atticus smiled as he began to feel the same way with Kevin being like his little brother. The two of them began the tutoring lesson and where Atticus was able to find a fun way to tutor Kevin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thunder Mutt and Superdog were practicing superhero techniques together.

"You should always be alert whenever there's a call to danger," Krypto told Thunder Mutt. "It could happen at any time, even if you're at home, relaxing with a bone after a long day of playing with your human friend."

"Right." Thunder Mutt nodded.

"I'll also tell Brainy Barker about you." Krypto said.

"Is she, like, uh, your boss?" Thunder Mutt asked.

"You could say that," Krypto replied. "I'm sure there'll be a spot for you to be in The Dog Stars like with the heroes in The Justice League."

"Cool." Thunder Mutt smiled before his super-hearing caught something.

"Ya hear a call to danger, huh?" Krypto guessed. "I'd guess so around this time."

"It's Sombra." Thunder Mutt said.

"Atticus's uncle, right?" Krypto asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story." Thunder Mutt nodded before he began to listen closely.

And where what he listened was the exact same words Atticus heard in his vision that had Sombra and Steppenwolf. Krypto waited to see what Thunder Mutt would say or do from that.

"No... The vision!" Thunder Mutt gasped. "It's coming true!"

"The vision?" Krypto asked.

"Yes, my master's vision." Thunder Mutt nodded.

"Your master has visions?" Krypto asked.

"It's a long story," Thunder Mutt said. "I should probably tell him about this."

"Right," Krypto nodded. "I'll show you the way."

"Thanks, Krypto," Thunder Mutt smiled. "This is gonna be the start of a great friendship, I just know it."

"I know the feeling." Krypto smiled back before leading him to his master's home.

Thunder Mutt smiled as they walked off together, though he was worried about the situation.

* * *

"So, Kevin, does that make sense now?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, I think I like Fractions better when they have pizza or pie involved." Kevin replied.

Atticus smiled, happy to know that Kevin got to understand Fractions now.

"I still don't like them." Kevin stuck his tongue out.

"Try doing _my_ homework," Atticus smirked. "You'll learn to appreciate _this_ stuff once you get older."

"If you say so." Kevin shrugged.

"You did great though," Atticus said. "You should do great for your upcoming test."

"I sure hope so," Kevin replied. "If I fail this next test, I'm gonna have to stay inside for a while during the weekend and hitting the books."

"Well, I'm sure you won't have to stay inside this time." Atticus smiled.

"I really hope so," Kevin said. "Thanks, Atticus."

"Sure thing, Kevin," Atticus smiled. "Tell me how your test goes when you have it. I should probably head back home."

"All right," Kevin said. "Guess I'll go play with Krypto now."

Atticus was about to leave when he saw both Krypto and Thunder Mutt coming. He looked around the house just to make sure before seeing Mary going to take Melanie to her room for a nap, so he shut the door and decided to take that time to leave to see the two dogs. Krypto and Thunder Mutt then landed in front of Atticus.

"Hey, guys," Atticus said to the dogs. "I just finished my tutoring."

"Atticus, your vision, it came true." Thunder Mutt told him.

"What?!" Atticus gasped.

"It's true," Thunder Mutt frowned. "I heard Sombra and Steppenwolf myself."

"This is not good," Atticus groaned. "I'll have to work harder to stop Uncle Sombra before something terrible happens."

"You won't do it alone." Thunder Mutt said.

"Let me guess; I have two canine compadres to help me?" Atticus smirked.

Krypto and Thunder Mutt blinked from that.

"That means you two are gonna help me?" Atticus then explained. "Sorry, guess I've been hanging around Lionel too long."

"Yes, we are," Thunder Mutt promised. "But I'm thinking this will need more than just our help."

"Shall I round up my good friends?" Atticus suggested.

"Yep, and maybe include Mo; something tells me there's more to her that we don't know about and something that she doesn't know yet." Thunder Mutt said.

"Hmm... All right..." Atticus replied. "Let's just give everybody time to get ready, but I'll send a group text."

"Perfect." Thunder Mutt smiled.

Atticus smiled back as he decided to contact his friends for back-up.

* * *

Krypto soon changed from his Superdog insignia and cape. Thunder Mutt decided to do the same and went back to being Patch.

"Nice work!" Krypto smiled. "So, uh, you ever miss your brothers and sisters?" he then asked.

"Oh, of course I do," Patch replied. "But I feel a bit happier with Atticus. I just imagine that Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, and Spot are having their own crazy adventures... They were always so close like the best of friends... Sometimes I'd go with them with my sister Penny though."

"That's good." Krypto smiled.

Atticus soon contacted everyone with a group message on his phone. "Hey, guys, sorry to make you come back over again," he then said through the voice messenger app. "But I really need your help. Uncle Sombra is getting too out of hand for me to handle by myself and I trust you all with my heart and life. Please come over, I hope none of you are too busy."

Patch knew that the others would be more than willing to help.

"Now we just gotta wait," Atticus smiled at Krypto and Patch. "I'm glad to see you two getting along."

"Yep," Krypto smiled back. "Just like you and Kevin."

"Yeah, he's like the little brother I never had." Atticus smiled back.

"He always wanted a brother too," Krypto said. "He told me especially when it was about time for Melanie to be born."

"Melanie's a little cutie," Atticus replied. "Must be nice having a little sister, but I have my own big sister."

"She's so cool." Patch smiled about Jessica.

"You can always visit whenever you want," Krypto smiled at Atticus. "The Whitneys already consider you family."

"Aww... That makes my day." Atticus beamed.

They soon waited in the kitchen for the time being as Sombra was luckily still out.


	9. Chapter 9

"This better be good," Cherry said as she walked with Lionel and Thor. "I was in the middle of... Personal business away from Wayne Manor."

"I'll tell you once Mo gets here." Atticus said.

Cherry hid a smirk.

"What?" Atticus asked.

"You smiled at her name." Cherry smirked.

"Maybe." Atticus blushed.

Cherry and Thor chuckled together a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, real mature you two," Lionel told them. "Yuk it up."

"Well, Atticus, it's good to see you back on track on finding a way to stop your Uncle Sombra," Thor then said as he clenched his fists. "If my uncle ever goes evil, I'm appointing you as my personal General."

"I doubt your uncle will go evil." Atticus said.

"Yeah, your uncle might be a jerk sometimes, but he's not pure evil." Lionel added.

"Hmm... Yeah..." Thor admitted with a small smile. "He's like another dad to me and my little sister sometimes."

"How nice for you." Cherry mumbled before she sipped her milkshake.

"I think this is the right place." Mo said to herself as she went to get to Atticus and the others, looking at a note she was given. She soon walked up to the front door before knocking it.

Atticus soon excused himself from the table to get the door.

"So, you think Atticus might like that Mo girl?" Cherry asked Thor.

"I guess it's up to the Test of True Love," Thor shrugged. "But... Yeah... I think they have crushes on each other somewhat."

"I think so too." Lionel said.

"Mo," Atticus smiled a bit. "I'm glad that you made it over."

"Oh, Atticus, good," Mo smiled back softly. "I wasn't sure if this was the right place or not."

"Come on in," Atticus told her as he walked her inside. "Everyone else is at the kitchen table."

"So this is where you live with your Uncle Sombra? Looks like a great place." Mo smiled.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," Atticus replied as he came to the kitchen with Mo. "All right, now we're all here."

"Is this some sort of friendship club meeting?" Mo asked as she took a seat.

"There's a bit more to it than that," Atticus said. "We also wanna see that we can trust you with some very important information."

"Yeah, like so important that it could mean the fate of the world." Thor said.

"Goodness, you guys sound pretty serious about this." Mo remarked.

"Trust us, we are," Lionel replied. "Such as not being ordinary teenagers like you are."

"Pietro, is that you?" Mo asked. "You look so small."

"Actually, my name is Lionel Schwartz, Pietro is a name I use in school," Lionel explained. "I'm also an imp from the 5th-Dimension," he then smirked before he removed his head without any harm. "If you don't believe me, then look at this!"

Mo let out a startled scream and seemed to pass out at the table.

"Aw, jeez." Lionel pouted from that worriedly.

* * *

Patch began to lick Mo's face to help her wake up once he was on the table.

"Ooh!" Mo blinked before coming to. "W-What happened?" she then asked.

"I am _so_ sorry about that," Lionel told Mo. "I guess I should've thought twice about showing you my head trick."

"What are you, Beetlejuice?" Mo asked him.

"Like I said, I'm from the 5th-Dimension," Lionel reminded. "But that's not all. We are a very special group and we thought we could use a new friend to our little team because we have a job of utmost importance to take care of... Aside from this Supermen thing."

"So... You guys have powers?" Mo asked.

"Special powers, but not only that," Cherry said. "We help out in the Justice League."

"Especially me!" Thor grinned. "I get to be apart of it too with Dr. Fate helping me out!"

"So... You guys are superheroes?" Mo asked.

"Please, allow me." Lionel smirked before he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, the group was all in their superhero costumes, except for maybe Patch.

Mo gasped a bit. "...I've heard of you guys..." she then said. "I didn't think I'd be going my first year of school with you, of all people though." she spoke with shock and suspense.

"And we thought maybe you could help us out somehow," Lionel then said before snapping them back to normal again. "It was mostly Atticus's idea to invite you along."

Patch nodded in agreement.

"Well... I guess I could try to help..." Mo said before she looked at them. "I'm not sure if I have powers or anything interesting like you guys though."

Patch soon saw something going on with the floor where Mo was sitting. Mo squirmed in her seat a little.

"Mo...?" Atticus asked. "I think there _is_ something..."

Mo bit her lip nervously as she felt scared and nervous to show them.

"Come on," Thor smiled. "I have thunder-bending."

"...What does that mean again?" Mo asked.

"He can control and make his own thunder," Lionel replied. "It's really cool, as well as some lightning if he really wants to."

"Yep." Cherry nodded.

"And I have crystal powers and Kryptonian powers and a new power." Atticus said.

"A new power, huh?" Mo asked.

"Oh, yes, it's much different than what I've done before," Atticus replied before looking bashful. "In fact, I think you may had seen it before at that party at LexCorp."

Mo began to think of what Atticus meant until she remembered Black Adam. "Wait, _you're_ Black Adam?" she then asked him.

Atticus looked a bit bashful.

Mo also looked bashful from that reveal. "I thought he looked like a handsome young hero."

"Ooh~" Lionel and Thor smirked at each other.

"Hey, what's going on under your feet?" Patch asked as he saw what looked to be plants growing out.

Mo bit her lip nervously.

"Mo...?" Cherry called.

"I... I..." Mo stammered. "...We should meet outside."

* * *

They soon went outside.

"Okay... So I have something..." Mo told them. "I just wasn't sure what to do with it or what it means."

"Go ahead, Mo," Atticus smiled. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is."

"Well... Okay..." Mo replied as she took a deep breath before she knelt on the ground and let her hands touch the grass in the yard.

Eventually, there was a small rumbling sound heard and some vines began to grow and stretch out of the ground.

"Whoa!" The group yelped.

Cherry held out a pair of hedge clippers.

"Not funny." Lionel nudged Cherry.

"So, yeah..." Mo said to them. "I'm not sure where these vines came from or why I have them, but... That's my special power."

"So you're like Poison Ivy." Atticus said.

Cherry and Lionel both hissed slightly.

"Oh, sorry, guys." Atticus said bashfully.

"That doesn't sound good," Mo said as she sounded like she was about to cry. "Maybe I should get going now."

"No, no, it's okay; because unlike you, she doesn't use her power for good." Atticus said.

"You think I could still be good?" Mo asked.

"Of course, Mo," Atticus smiled. "You seem like a real cool girl who could use some good friends like us by your side."

Patch also looked hopeful.

"I've never really had friends before," Mo softly said to them. "Growing up, it was just me, Gloriosa, and Timber."

"Well, don't worry; we'll be your friends." Patch smiled.

"Even you?" Mo smiled back as she pet the Dalmatian.

"Oh, yeah," Patch beamed. "Especially if you scratch behind my ears."

Mo giggled and soon did just that.

"Oh... Yeah... Right there..." Patch gushed before his tail began to wag. "You remind me a little of Amber."

"Wait, you can understand Patch?" Thor asked.

"That's another story..." Mo replied bashfully.

"You talk to animals?" Thor asked.

"I thought we could all talk to him, but whatever," Lionel shrugged. "I guess I just thought that was normal in this dimension."

"Alright, so now what?" Mo asked.

"Well, we need a plan to overthrow a certain villain," Atticus glared. "He's made some plans himself and now I gotta make my own plans to stop him before all of our lives become miserable."

"Right." Lionel nodded.

"What's the plan you have then?" Mo asked.

"We're not 100% sure yet," Atticus replied. "I just know that there's an army planned."

"Should we tell one of the Supermen?" Thor asked. "So then they'll be ready?"

"Hmm... That's probably for the best..." Atticus had to agree.

"All right, so you do that and come up with a plan before we all die." Cherry replied grimly.

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence there, Cherry." Lionel rolled his eyes briefly.

"I guess I'll just pick a Superman to tell..." Atticus said softly.

"Just don't tell the too intense one." Thor said.

"Oh, I'm way ahead of you for that one." Atticus replied.

Thor beamed and gave two thumbs up at that.

"So, what do we do now?" Mo asked.

"We wait," Atticus replied. "And plot."

"Alright." Mo nodded.

The group soon sat together.

"Put on some hot cocoa, it might be a long wait." Lionel suggested.

"Hot cocoa?" Mo asked.

"I'm not a fan of coffee." Lionel replied as everybody else agreed with him on that.

Cherry began to sketch in her notebook as they all decided to make plans to overthrow Sombra and his army. Atticus began to make the hot cocoa.

"So there's an army coming..." Mo remarked. "I wonder if Mr. Luthor knows about that."

"Nope, if he did I would have seen it in my vision." Atticus said as he got the hot cocoa ready.

"Right..." Mo replied. "I'm not sure what more we can do."

"We'll probably tell Drell and the League," Cherry suggested. "I mean, that's what I would do. I trust Batman like my own father."

"Right." Lionel nodded.

* * *

And so, the group sat together to think of what to do for their next move. Lex Luthor appeared to be on a video screen for a special interview in an undisclosed, top-secret location.

**_"So why did you hide the fact that your new Superman is actually a clone?"_ **A woman's voice asked.

**_"I never said he wasn't a clone, I said he's Superman,"_ **Lex replied before he decided to leave. **_"And he is a Superman clone. Now, if you'll excuse me..."_**

The video screen soon turned off as a robot was seen typing on something.

"Do we wake him?" One robot asked the other.

"No," The other robot replied before they looked over towards a Superman double that was in some sort of hypersleep. "Kal-El's last battle left him severely depleted. We must not interrupt his ion radiation transfer."

* * *

A man was then seen purchasing a newspaper. After buying it and closing the container it came from, he began to read it. Another man then passed by, looking at his phone as the news spread all over.

_**"Lane's not explicitly calling them fakes,"**_ A newswoman said on the TV, being broadcast live, talking about Lois and the mysterious reign of the Supermen. **_"She's asking the questions that need to be asked. After her stunning LexCorp clone exposè, she's got our attention."_**

Lois was seen watching the news until a familiar figure from the party flew down to her balcony. "Hello, Ms. Lane."

"I guess you got my message?" Lois replied to him.

"The whole city did," Cyborg Superman replied as he came out on the balcony to walk up to the woman. "I feel terrible we haven't been able to talk yet."

"On the record?" Lois retorted as she brought out her phone.

"But I thought you'd be happy to see me." Cyborg Superman then said.

"See who? I don't know who you are. And neither does Superboy," Lois said. "Who's gone M.I.A. since his father's death."

"Lois, it's me!" Cyborg Superman defended.

"You _look_ like Superman, but Superman died," Lois told him. "In my arms."

"I did," Cyborg Superman said before explaining what had happened. "For my people, death doesn't have to be the end. Our technology was... Is... Far beyond what exists on Earth today," he then told her. "Part of that technology is encoded in my genome. Before I died, I was able to activate it so that it could rebuild and revive me."

"As a robot?" Lois asked.

"I'm not a robot," Cyborg Superman stated. "These are just artificial replacement parts."

"A cyborg Superman?" Lois then asked.

"Just Superman." The superhero clarified as he put his hands on his hips for a heroic pose.

"Okay. What was your last secret?" Lois asked.

"I don't know," Cyborg Superman said softly as he came towards Lois. "Half my memories are gone along with the rest of me."

"Then tell me what you do remember." Lois prompted, feeling a bit indifferent.

"I remember we were close." Cyborg Superman then told her.

"How close?" Lois asked softly.

"Enough that it hurts to have you look at me like I'm a monster," Cyborg Superman told her sincerely. "The way you wrote about me... I never dreamed I'd lose you or Atticus like this. Especially not now when... Terrible things are coming, Lois," he then said. "I can feel it. When the Daily Planet said 'Superman is dead', it painted a target on the Earth."

"Why did you come here?" Lois asked.

"Because I need your voice," Cyborg Superman told her. "I can't protect the people if they think I'm a fake, Lois. Even if you won't believe I'm Superman at least believe that I'm trying to do some good."

Lois looked a bit emotional from that.

"And maybe write about that." Cyborg Superman then added before he took off of the balcony into flight.

* * *

And so the days passed and where each Superman did their own heroic deed, although the youngest one didn't seem to do too many heroic deeds. It was of course all over the news, and even Atticus and his friends noticed this while they planned what to do against Sombra's upcoming army, while he tried to keep his information away from his uncle. Conner found himself more as a celebrity than a superhero with helping people, even by talking selfies with fangirls or hosting a YouTube channel for himself and where his video started to lose visitors as the numbers went down. Conner was soon about to take a selfie with a couple of fangirls, only for a limo to pull up at the end of the sidewalk.

"Get in." Lex demanded as his face appeared as the window rolled down.

Timber kept himself quiet as he drove the limo away with Conner and Lex in the backseat. Conner was seen rolling the windows of his side of limo up and down as Lex Luthor was ranting.

"Just like you would any new product," Lex grumbled. "So far, all you've managed to do is preen, and gallivant, and-" he then noticed what Conner was doing. "Stop that!"

Conner soon stopped with a bit of a huff. "Where's Mercy?" he then asked.

"Still in traction, thanks to you," Lex then told him before asking, "Have you seen the newspapers?"

"Yeah, I've seen them all over the place," Conner shrugged. "Even some kids at school are talking."

"Have you read them?" Lex asked before making a screen appear with the first headline.

The headline read SUPERMAN RETURNS with images of Conner, Cyborg Superman, Robot Superman, and the new Superman with laser red eyes.

"Oh. Right on!" Conner beamed at that.

The screen then showed a new newspaper that said SUPERMAN OR SUPERSHAM? with a picture of Conner.

"This really reflects more on you." Conner then grumbled to Lex as he sulked in his seat.

"Do you know what they're calling you? The new Superboy." Lex Luthor glared at Conner.

"But I'm Super_man_." Conner clarified.

"They didn't get the memo," Lex scoffed a bit as he removed the screen. "This entire roll-out has been a disaster. Goggles and the robot are getting all the good press," he then looked at him a bit firmly. "While you're strutting across TV screens like a clown."

"You said it, not me." Timber muttered to himself as he drove the limo.

"Don't you mean clone?" Conner glared. "Thanks for the head's up by the way."

"Oh, please," Lex rolled his eyes. "So you were genetically engineered. Who isn't? Little DNA from here, some from there. Bam! You're born. Mazel Tov!"

Conner glared from that as he put the window down in a bit of a sassy fashion.

Lex soon grabbed his face to make their eyes meet. "The only difference between you and a biological child is that I've invested a hell of a lot more capital to bring you to the party," he then told the young boy assertively. "So, we are going to start again. It's a relaunch. Superman 2.0.1," he then looked uncomfortable with the name. "That's awful, but we'll let marketing sort it all out."

"Yeah, that _is_ an awful name." Timber mumbled to himself in agreement.

"What do you want me to do?" Conner asked Lex.

"You've had your fun, Superboy, but now it's time to act like a man," Lex smirked a bit coldly. "I got you a gig."

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Atticus and the others..._**

The others had fallen asleep.

"There's gotta be something," Atticus told himself. "I guess we'll need a little extra help than just us." His, Cherry's, and Thor's phones soon rang.

"Pharfignewton!" Thor cried out as he suddenly shot awake from that.

"Hello?" Cherry answered her phone as Thor and Atticus began to do the same.

Patch, Lionel, and Mo began to wake up.

"We have to do some sneaky work." Batman told Cherry through her phone.

"Now?" Cherry groaned.

"Yes, Gothy," Batman replied firmly. "_NOW_."

"Why don't you come drag me out the window if you're so eager?" Cherry mumbled to herself in a sardonic way.

"We'll be there and so will Black Adam." Atticus said.

Mo looked all around.

"We gotta go," Cherry told Mo. "Duty calls."

"Can I come with?" Mo asked.

"It might be dangerous for a civilian," Cherry replied as Mo looked sad about being left out. "You understand, right?"

"I'm not sure myself, Mo," Atticus added. "You should probably get back home."

"But I have powers, remember?" Mo asked.

"Do you have a super suit?" Lionel replied.

"...Well, no, but maybe one of you could make me one," Mo said. "Didn't some of you say that you had magic?"

"...I suppose that's true..." Lionel replied. "But you have to know that this isn't a game. You could be playing for your life if you come with us to who we have to go to."

"I understand." Mo nodded.

"By the way, how are Black Adam and Superboy both going to be able to make it?" Cherry asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know right now, Cherry," Atticus sighed. "I just feel so lost after Superman died..." he then narrowed his eyes to himself. "Or so I thought."

"Why not use your crystal illusion power?" Patch asked his master.

"Mo... Just know... You could get seriously hurt..." Atticus told the girl. "Are you sure you're willing to take these risks?"

"I promise, whatever happens, I'll stay strong," Mo replied. "Especially with you guys by my side."

"All right," Atticus told her. "Just don't get mad at me if you have a bad time."

"I promise," Mo saluted before she gave him a thankful hug. "It can't be worse than the life I have at LexCorp with my brother and sister since we have nowhere else to live."

Atticus blushed a bit from the hug. "Sure, Mo," he then said. "Let's get to work, you guys."

"Alright, then let's change." Lionel said.

The group soon came together and they got into their new alter-egos, though Mo didn't have a name for herself yet, but she was given a shirt with a yellow globe on it with gloves, boots, a mask, and a cape.

"I know it's generic, but it's the best I could do." Atticus told Mo.

"I guess it'll hold until further notice," Mo replied. "I love the shirt though."

"Yeah, I wonder what that symbol could mean?" Atticus smiled before he soon transformed on his own. "SHAZAM!" And as soon as the thunderbolt hit him, Atticus was now Black Adam and where he soon used his crystal powers to make a crystal illusion of Superboy.

"Hmm... Interesting..." Patch approved before he soon began to chase his tail.

A bolt of light soon hit Patch and he became Thunder Mutt.

"All right, looks like we're all ready," Black Adam said. "Thor, you got an outfit ready?"

"Sure do!" Thor beamed as he wore an outfit with black, yellow, and blue fabric. "Just call me Thunder Boy!"

"Sweet." Thunder Mutt smiled.

"All right, guys, let's split up," Black Adam said. "Mo, you can come with me."

"Uh, yeah, um, sure." Mo blushed a bit from his Black Adam form, especially since he saved her life the other day.

"Let's go!" Bat-Mite proclaimed.

* * *

And so, they did, going to where they needed to go as Bat-Mite and Lady Gothika rushed towards Batman as he sat on the edge of a building, looking out into the city.

"Hey, Bats." Bat-Mite said.

"Gothy, Bat-Mite, get down beside me," Batman told them. "You made great timing though."

"Sounds good to me." Lady Gothika replied.

Batman soon took a look out before he caught something on his radar through his binoculars. "They just passed Burnett Boulevard," he then told the others through his comlink. "Coming up on Rodeo."

"I think they say 'ro-day-o'." Cyborg replied from that.

"They're wrong," Batman said. "Lantern?"

"Yeah, I say 'ro-day-o'." Green Lantern replied as he flew over with a pair of giant green-colored binoculars as he followed the cars down the road.

"Report, ya dingus!" Bat-Mite deadpanned.

"Oh!" Green Lantern smirked a bit. "Smooth sailing up here. Flash?"

"I just wanna ask." Flash replied.

"Ah, here it comes." Green Lantern said knowingly.

Flash rolled his eyes from that before asking what he wanted to ask. "I'm just saying. Are we presidential bodyguards, or are we the Justice League?"

"Today, we're bodyguards." Wonder Woman told him.

Thunder Boy had a bit of a yawn as he tried to stay alert.

"And you don't think there's other stuff we should be doing?" Flash then asked as he ran up the side of a building with his super-speed.

"The Titans have it covered." Batman replied.

"The _Teen_ Titans; oh, yeah, I feel good about that." Flash said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you well." Superboy told him.

"Leave it to LG." Bat-Mite suggested.

Lady Gothika playfully rolled her eyes from that.

**_"Chillax, Zippy,"_** A familiar voice smirked. **_"The Titans are cool."_**

"Zippy?" Flash asked. "Wait. Did he just say 'chillax'?"

"...Conner?" Black Adam blinked to himself.

**_"Yep, AKA the fourth Superman."_** Superboy said.

"What a surprise..." Black Adam replied, not sure what to do or say to that.

"Young man, stay off this frequency," Martian Manhunter told Superboy as he flew beside him. "It's for League members only."

"No, it's for the President's protective detail," Superboy smirked. "As the new head of LexCorp global security, I qualify."

Green Lantern soon had a bazooka launched right for Superboy, looking quite eager about setting off the trigger. "I have the shot." he then told the others.

"Too bad that's not Damian." Lady Gothika smirked.

Bat-Mite chuckled a bit from that, but covered his mouth so it wouldn't sound so loud.

"This will be confusing now since there's two Superboys now." Thunder Boy said.

"Maybe a certain someone should've rethought about having a crystal Superboy." Bat-Mite deadpanned, referring to Patch as it was his idea after all.

"You realize that other Superboy prefers to call himself Superman, right?" Thunder Mutt asked.

"You wanna tell _him_ that?" Bat-Mite replied. "I'm sorry, but this is confusing enough as it is, I don't know what you were trying to accomplish anyway."

"Okay, I get it; not my best idea." Thunder Mutt said.

"Gee, ya think?" Bat-Mite rolled his eyes.

"That's enough," Wonder Woman told them all. "We have a job to do."

"Okay," Flash rolled his eyes. "Can we speed this up? Because if I'm not home by dinner, Iris is gonna kill me."

"Yeah, and I have some other stuff to do away from the Batcave." Lady Gothika replied which made Bat-Mite look a little sad.

Thunder Boy soon waited with Wonder Woman as he looked like he could fall asleep at any minute now. "If I knew it'd take this long, I'd work on my Charm School homework a little more..." he then said to himself. "Uncle Drell is gonna roast me."

"Patience, Thunder Boy," Wonder Woman advised. "You'll get used to it."

"I sure hope so." Thunder Boy replied.

Soon enough, he didn't have to wait anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

Conner soon flew over to the limo once it pulled up with the Secret Service before he opened the limo door. President Dale smiled as she came out with her husband, The First Gentleman and they walked off as people snapped their pictures. The crystal illusion Superboy soon arrived with Black Adam.

"...Maybe you should go back to where you came from, Crystal Superboy." Black Adam said to his creation.

"You sure?" Crystal Superboy asked.

"Yeah, this way there won't be any confusion." Black Adam told him.

Crystal Superboy soon vanished, thanks to Black Adam.

"I promise I'll make it up to you later." Black Adam then whispered to himself.

Jimmy and Lois were even there before they soon looked up in the sky. It wasn't a bird or a plane, but it was Cyborg Superman.

'He sure knows how to make an entrance.' Thunder Mutt thought to himself.

"Someone should go say hi." Batman suggested.

"And I'm not much of a people person." Lady Gothika added.

"I'm a little busy right now." Wonder Woman mumbled a bit as she shook hands with the president.

Hawkman and Green Lantern soon arrived next.

"I don't really know him," Green Lantern said before looking down to Cyborg. "Vic?"

"Oh, so you think _all_ cyborgs know each other." Cyborg said.

"Yes, but in my defense, I'm being more sensitive." Green Lantern replied.

"How are we more grown-up than the adults in the League?" Bat-Mite rolled his eyes. "I swear..."

"Lex is so wrong," Conner smiled as he joined in on the fun. "You guys are funky fresh."

"Donovan and Timber Spruce have been letting you watch those 90's sitcoms again, I see." A hauntingly familiar voice said to him.

"Lex?" Conner gasped out of fear and confusion.

"I'm in your other ear. Reminding you to stay alert," Lex's voice told him. "President Dale has her eye on you. Keep her safe. By the end of the week, with a little political maneuvering, she'll be publicly recognizing you as the one true Superman." he then reminded.

Conner smirked as he liked the sound of that. Thunder Boy soon saluted the woman in charge of his country as a tear left his eye, though he was so happy and thrilled to be apart of this. Wonder Woman smiled a bit at Thunder Boy's happiness.

"Yesterday, my husband said, 'Joan, why do you have to do this?', And I said, 'Because I stand with the Justice League as they have stood with us'," President Dale soon spoke to her people, though the Justice League soon saw and felt something coming during her speech. "Really, I'm thrilled to be here. To help dedicate the Justice League's new Watchtower. A proud... Madame President..." she then said softly as she began to see something as well.

"I get the feeling Sombra's giving a sign that his army will be coming by sending some of the Parademons." Thunder Boy whispered to his friends.

"Roger that, Storm Cloud," Bat-Mite replied. "We'll figure something out."

"Oh, do hurry." Thunder Boy gulped nervously.

"Madame President..." Wonder Woman stared as she approached the woman in charge.

"I've got you, ma'am," Conner smirked as he carried the woman in his arms as he flew up in the air with her. "I've got her, everyone!"

"You want some whipped cream with that slice of humble pie?" Bat-Mite deadpanned.

* * *

Jimmy soon aimed his camera at what seemed to be a portal. Out came what looked like a group of flying mutants.

"The caliber's here!" Sombra grinned to himself.

"Uh, Lois?" Jimmy called nervously as the people began to scatter and panic.

"Everybody clear out!" Lois told the people.

Once Conner was back on the ground with President Dale, the Secret Service escorted her to the limo.

"Kid, if I find out LexCorp had anything to do with this-" Cyborg started firmly towards Conner once he saw him.

"Look, Mr. Roboto, we got bigger problems." Conner retorted.

"The boy's right," The president's husband said as he appeared before he was shown to be Martian Manhunter. "Let's go."

"Aw, yeah," Thunder Boy grinned to himself. "It's hero time."

"Let's do this." Thunder Mutt said.

* * *

The heroes all then got into position as it was time to fight back. The ones in the air soon began to fight the flying mutants who also fought back with their own laser eyes. Conner grinned as he began to join in on the action as he helped out his friends. One of the Parademons was soon roaring at Conner. Hawkman soon flew towards other Parademons and began to beat them.

"What are these things?!" Black Adam glared as he shoved some away from Conner while helping out with his friends.

"Parademons!" Thunder Boy cried out. "My uncle told me they could from Apokalips!"

"Of course!" Black Adam realized then.

"So, then these are just the start of what's coming." Thunder Mutt said.

"Aw, crumbs..." Bat-Mite groaned before he brought out a giant vacuum to suck up the Parademons with. "This is gonna be worse than my home and that looks like Wonderland's Hell!"

"Oh, please let this go well." Mo said to herself before she soon slammed her hands on the ground.

The vines then luckily came out and began to tie up some Parademons in their clutches.

"Heh, that wasn't so bad." Mo then smirked to herself.

"Nice job." Black Adam told her as he back-fisted a Parademon that tried to attack him from behind.

Flash soon zipped all around as he moved the civilians to safety. Batman then arrived as he began to beat up some of the Parademons once he hit the ground to help out his fellow Justice League members. The heroes began to take out more and more Parademons.

"I'm not sure how much more of these I can take!" Lady Gothika called out.

"Don't worry, LG!" Black Adam told her. "Just don't let them get you!"

"That's kinda obvious." Lady Gothika told him.

"Just stay safe, okay?!" Black Adam called out to her.

"Not that anyone would miss me." Lady Gothika mumbled as she did whatever she could do to dodge.

* * *

Superman soon arrived on the scene as he began to save the president as she rushed into her limo as the Parademons tried to get her from in there. One nearly grabbed her inside of the car, but luckily, it was yanked away at the last minute. She soon yelped as one of the Parademons crashed on her back windshield which only caused cracks and screamed as a Parademon crashed through the windshield of the door on her left side only it was unconscious.

Suddenly, a hero soon appeared, though the president was still shook up from the Parademons. "Superman?" she then asked as she saw the cyborg.

"At your service, Madame President." Superman replied.

President Dale smiled as she took his hand and he soon carried her out of her limo to safety in flight. The portal was soon seen coming apart.

"Wuh-oh." Bat-Mite gulped from that.

Superman soon came to the public and set President Dale down with the rest of the civilians who luckily didn't get themselves hurt.

"Oh, man!" Bat-Mite panicked. "What do we do? What do we do?!"

"What's wrong, Bat-Mite?" Lady Gothika asked.

"The p-p-p-portal! I-I-It's!" Bat-Mite stuttered worriedly.

The portal was soon falling flat from the sky as the older heroes met up together in the center.

"Watch out!" Mo called out.

The older heroes looked up, only to have the portal land on them.

"**NOOOOO!**" Bat-Mite yelped out. "BATMAN!"

"Oh, man." Lady Gothika said with wide eyes.

The older heroes of the Justice League seemed to disappear into a crater in the ground that was made by the portal. Everyone looked shocked as they couldn't believe that the older heroes of the Justice League seemed to be gone, but Black Adam didn't see a shocked expression from Cyborg Superman. Lady Gothika and Thunder Boy soon held Bat-Mite as he broke down crying for Batman. The civilians looked very concerned as they watched at what happened. Lois looked over as Cyborg Superman merely looked stoic. Black Adam decided to have a word with Cyborg Superman in private.

* * *

A while later, Cyborg Superman was with Black Adam to talk in private.

"We'll talk later," Black Adam said on his phone. "Yeah, Cherry, I promise. Tell Lionel I'm so sorry and I'll make it up to him somehow... Okay, bye..." he then said before hanging up and giving Cyborg Superman a dark glare. "Hello."

"You seem angry at me." Cyborg Superman said.

"You could say that." Black Adam told him with a glare.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Cyborg Superman asked.

"Sure," Black Adam replied firmly. "Like abandoning me after I felt so crushed and distraught when you died... At least my friends were there by my side and having my back." He then could see Cyborg Superman didn't know what he was talking about since he didn't know who he was when not doing superhero work or that he was the first Superboy before Conner. "Maybe this will help," Black Adam said before shouting. "Shazam!"

The thunderbolt soon hit Black Adam and in his place stood Atticus.

"Atticus?" Cyborg Superman asked.

"I thought you'd love and care about me enough to recognize me no matter what I looked like," Atticus crossed his arms and turned his back at the cyborg. "I guess you forgot how much you meant to me when I was your son."

"Atticus, let me explain." Cyborg Superman said.

"Explain what?" Atticus huffed. "That you're a coward? That you wanted to leave me?"

"It's nothing like that," Cyborg Superman told Atticus. "I'd never want to hurt you."

"Then why didn't you come home?" Atticus glared.

"I just-" Cyborg Superman tried to tell him.

"Didn't care about any of us?!" Atticus glared. "I was in a lot of pain! Lois was in a lot of pain! You all left us for dead and maybe even worse!"

"Atticus, please let me explain everything." Cyborg Superman said before seeing Atticus change into Superboy while still glaring.

"NO!" Atticus snapped.

Cyborg Superman then knew he would have fight Atticus AKA Superboy.

"I'm very disappointed in you," Superboy glared. "You've left me no choice."

"Please, let's just talk about this." Cyborg Superman replied.

"You had a chance to talk and you used it to lie to me and the town!" Superboy glared as he lunged out at Cyborg Superman.

Cyborg Superman was sent tumbling with Superboy as the Boy of Steel began to let out of his anger on him. After letting all his anger out, Superboy stopped as he panted.

"Please... Listen..." Cyborg Superman told him.

"Grr..." Superboy weakly growled. "Fine, I'll listen."

"First of all, it had to be done," Cyborg Superman told Superboy. "I'd never do anything to hurt you and our family."

"Aside from that fling with Miss Lane?" Superboy replied.

"Who taught you that word?" Cyborg Superman then asked.

"I'm a teenager, remember?" Superboy smirked a bit from that. "You're lucky I wasn't so graphic like most kids my age."

"Still... I didn't mean to hurt anybody." Cyborg Superman then told him.

"Well, you did," Superboy said softly. "Also if you really are Dad, then tell me; why are you a cyborg?"

"It's because of my heritage." Cyborg Superman replied.

"...Zuh?" Superboy asked as he felt lost.

"I explained this to Miss Lane before," Cyborg Superman told him. "Death doesn't mean the end for me and my people and they were able to help me have a genome in this form to reactivate myself once Doomsday killed me."

"So what you mean is that this isn't the real you, but just a cyborg you until the real you has fully healed at the Fortress of Solitude?" Superboy guessed.

"You were always smart as a detective." Cyborg Superman said.

Superboy smiled bashfully from that before narrowing his eyes. "I'm still a little mad about the whole death thing," he then said. "It was rough enough when I don't even know where my birth parents are and then to lose you... I just felt like crawling into a hole and disappearing into a brave new world."

"I know and I'm very sorry." Cyborg Superman said.

"I guess it's okay..." Superboy replied. "It's just a lot to take in."

"I know," Cyborg Superman said. "So will you continue as Superboy or continue as your new superhero alter ego?"

"I'm gonna let time decide on that actually," Superboy replied. "I mean... I feel so comfortable with Superboy, I've been that longer, but I think I need to think about all of this."

"I understand." Cyborg Superman told him.

"By the way, you should know, I think-... No, I know who was behind that portal that brought those Parademons here." Superboy said.

"A boom tube?" Cyborg Superman guessed.

"No," Superboy shook his head. "Sombra."

"Oh..." Cyborg Superman replied.

"I can't believe this!" Superboy shook his fists a bit firmly. "He's evil and I was foolish to think that I could live with him."

"I guess what other choice could you have had?" Cyborg Superman replied.

"Yeah... Social Services would be on my butt," Superboy pouted a bit. "And as much as I love Grandma and Grandpa Kent, I'd hate to move to Kansas to be away from my friends."

"Makes sense." Cyborg Superman said.

"Well... I'm glad that we at least had this talk." Superboy then told him.

"I'm glad too." Cyborg Superman nodded from that.

"When I meet up with the real you; I'll give him the biggest hug ever." Superboy said.

"I think that's a good promise to live by." Cyborg Superman smiled.

Superboy smiled back, but for right now, this was goodbye.

* * *

Some time had passed as the Justice League's deaths hit the news.

**_"We're still reeling from the latest alien attack and the devastating loss of the Justice League,"_ **A newswoman reported the recent news. **_"President Dale will speak at a memorial in Centennial Park to honor the fallen. Alongside the man whose heroic actions have proven to us all that he truly is Superman reborn. And let me just say, it feels good to have him back."_**

Jessica soon turned off the TV before there was an urgent knocking at the door.

"Coming." Jessica said before going to answer the door.

Cherry soon ran inside as she was at the door.

"Whoa!" Jessica yelped as that nearly knocked her down before she used magic to catch Cherry and lift the girl up in the air into a magical bubble. "Cherry, where's the fire?"

"I gotta hide! I gotta hide!" Cherry panicked as she sat in the bubble.

"Okay and begs the question as to why?" Jessica asked.

"Social Services has tracked me down," Cherry said. "I tried to go home to put up with my parents for just an hour or so before I'd go back to Wayne Manor."

"So what happened?" Jessica asked.

"I couldn't find them anywhere and now Social Services is threatening to take me away!" Cherry cried out.

"What?!" Jessica replied before closing the door and locking it. "Where could your parents be that is so important that they didn't leave a note?"

"I don't know!" Cherry cried as Jessica soon lowered her and popped the bubble.

"Oh, Cherry..." Jessica frowned in concern.

"My parents don't even care about me anymore," Cherry sulked. "All they ever do anymore is argue with each other. I don't know what happened to make them act like this, I want it to stop, but I'm stuck. I'm gonna be taken away from all my friends."

"Hmm... Not necessarily," Jessica said. "There is one way to trick the Social Services to not be able to take you away."

Cherry looked confused before remembering Atticus's crystal illusions.

"I'm sorry about your parents," Jessica said. "I hope it gets better for you."

"Me too," Cherry sighed softly. "I always wished that Bruce could've been my dad. He really looks out for me like the daughter he never had."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that Mr. Spooky from the Justice League had a soft side," Jessica smiled to help cheer up Cherry as she went to get her brother. "Wait here."

Cherry then looked worried about waiting as she stared at the clock. Once Jessica was outside her brother's bedroom, she knocked on the door.

"Yes, Jessica?" Atticus asked from the other side.

"I have to ask you a favor for a friend of yours." Jessica said.

"Sure, what is it?" Atticus smiled.

"Your friend Cherry is in need of parental assistance." Jessica replied.

Atticus soon opened his door after hearing that. "Two crystal illusions of Cherry's parents, who act unlike her actual always arguing parents, coming up." he then said before using his crystal power to make two crystal illusions appear.

"Will they last forever?" Cherry asked.

"I'm afraid not forever, but this should be at least helpful so they won't take you away," Atticus smiled softly. "I'm still so sorry about Bruce. How's Lionel holding up?"

"I'm afraid he hasn't come out of his room ever since," Cherry frowned. "I tried to ask him for help, but he just told me to go away... All Alfred and I can do is just leave him food and leave him be."

"Whoa... He is really taking it hard." Jessica said.

"Tell me about it," Cherry sighed. "Before I met Lionel, the only company he had in the 5th-Dimension was his TV to look into the 3rd-Dimension which is our world and he would watch Batman all the time, and mine and Atticus's adventures. Being a Batman fanboy was kind of his thing and he even made his own Bat-Mite costume before he got exiled. I really wish I could help him, but I can't... I'm a bad friend."

"Cherry, you're not a bad friend," Jessica said as she hugged the perky goth. "You've helped Atticus after Superman's death by going to the funeral... You gave him a friend to talk to before Superman adopted him as his son... You're also very close with Lionel and that Thor kid. I'd say that makes you a really great friend." she then said with a supportive smile.

"She's right." Patch smiled.

Cherry turned away with a bit of a sniffle.

"Oh, Cherry, we didn't mean to upset you." Atticus frowned.

"I'm fine!" Cherry replied, though she wiped her eyes. "I just have allergies..." she then walked out of the house with the crystal illusions of her parents.

"...You're welcome!" Atticus soon called out since Cherry didn't really say "Thank you".

"So, what were you doing in your bedroom?" Patch asked his master.

"Just thinking some more about what to do next." Atticus replied.

"Well, for one thing; that portal it looked like it was still active until it, you know, collided with the Justice League and the ground." Jessica said.

"Hey, she's right." Patch said.

"Huh?" Atticus blinked, he then paused before he took out his phone. "Hey, Thor? Quick question... Is your uncle busy?"

**_"I think he's at the Spellman house actually,"_ **Thor replied from his house. **_"Why?"_**

"I need to borrow his crystal ball." Atticus replied.

**_"Alright, but you better have a good reason."_ **Thor said.

"I do." Atticus replied.

**_"Okay, I'll go get him for you."_** Thor said before hanging up.

"Thanks, I-" Atticus said before he heard the dial tone. "...Okay? Goodbye to you too."

"Why do you need Thor's uncle?" Patch asked.

"Because he sees everything," Atticus replied. "I wanna make sure you guys are right, though I don't doubt that you are."

"Besides, they were standing in the middle of the portal when it was crashing down." Jessica said.

"That's a good point too... I just wanna make sure." Atticus replied.

Jessica and Patch nodded from that.


	11. Chapter 11

Eventually, Jessica, Patch, and Atticus waited on the couch before a certain warlock appeared.

"All right, this better be good," Drell said as he held his crystal ball, high in his hands since he was big and tall. "I had to meet Hilda for... Uh... Emergency support."

"We wanna look through your crystal ball and see if our theory about the Justice League still alive is correct." Jessica said.

"Huh? Oh, sure..." Drell replied as he went to set up his crystal ball. "Just gimme a few seconds."

"So... How's Hilda Spellman?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, she's fine," Drell said as he worked on his crystal ball which took a bit longer than he said it would, but that couldn't be helped. "I feel like the last time we've had that much fun with each other's company was when we met as kids when the Pilgrims arrived on the Mayflower."

Atticus looked surprised that Drell sounded older than he looked.

"All right, that should do it," Drell then said, leaning back with his arms folded. "Thor recommended that I upgrade to the WitchFi since the World Wide Witch Web is old hat," he then looked over at Atticus. "...You better close your mouth before you catch flies."

"I just... You... How _old_ are you?" Atticus asked. "You look at least 35!"

"Children shouldn't ask their elders their age." Drell smirked.

"Anyway, let's focus." Jessica said.

"All right, this should capture what happened with you guys last night," Drell said. "I was watching, but then I had to take a break, so I let my crystal ball film the fight. It was really intense from what I saw."

"Believe me, it was, especially with those Parademons." Atticus sighed.

Eventually, the crystal ball showed them last night during the battle while trying to save President Dale, her husband, and the innocent people of the city they lived in.

"Okay, let's get to the part before the portal collided with the Justice League and the ground." Patch said.

"Be patient," Drell replied. "I have a pretty old system."

"As old as you?" Jessica smirked.

"Not funny, Jessie." Drell glared as Jessica giggled.

Eventually, the older heroes were shown gathering around, except for Cyborg Superman as the portal was coming to crush them.

"Alright, now let's see if the portal actually did crush them or if they were sent to where those Parademons came from." Atticus said.

"Excuse me again." Drell said as he stretched out the image on the crystal ball like expanding an image on an iPhone like kids did nowadays.

Atticus, Jessica, and Patch waited to see what would happen. Luckily, Jessica and Patch were right as the portal seemed to teleport the older members of the Justice League and they were not hurt in any sort of way.

"Whew." Atticus smiled.

"Guess you owe us five bucks." Jessica smirked.

"There was no money involved!" Atticus smirked back.

"Ah, well, I tried." Jessica shrugged innocently.

"But if they did end up where the Parademons are, they must be on Apokalips." Drell said.

"Except for Cyborg Superman of course..." Atticus replied.

"He didn't look too concerned about what happened." Patch commented.

"No, he didn't, but Lex? Oh, boy, he is not happy." Drell smirked.

"You saw him too?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, the news did not go well with him." Drell chuckled. He soon used his crystal ball to show them what he saw.

Lex just finished watching the recent news on TV before tossing a bottle at the screen as Carolyn stood by, almost looking like a maid. "Couldn't find the remote?" Conner snarked a bit from that.

"That is not Superman," Lex glared as he stood up sharply. "We had a real opportunity here! A real opportunity and you blew it! Come along, son. Mrs. Brody, clean up this mess."

"Right away, Mr. Luthor." Carolyn sighed as she went to do what was asked of her.

"Mo's aunt works for that guy?" Atticus asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Drell said.

"Does her uncle or her brother and sister know about this?" Atticus asked.

"I'm afraid they're _all_ forced to work for Lex," Drell frowned softly. "Dr. Charles Brody got into serious trouble with Mr. Luthor which forced him and his wife to start working for him and after a grave incident, it forced them to bring their nieces and nephew with them, one of which is your new classmate."

"Gosh..." Atticus whispered, feeling bad for Mo's family to have to work for a man like Lex Luthor.

"Hey, I did what you told me to do," Conner told Lex as they began to leave Carolyn as she cleaned up the mess in the room. "Everything I'm capable of doing."

"And you still lost." Lex told him coldly before the elevator doors closed.

The elevator then took off with them in it.

"There's a difference between you and Conner, Atticus; that's that you have more experience being a hero," Drell told Atticus. "But also you gained more experience because of Superman, the actual Superman."

"I gave you every advantage Superman had and more." Lex told Conner firmly.

Atticus took note of what was said to him.

"And I appreciate-" Conner replied until he realized what was said. "Wait, _more_?"

The elevator doors soon opened up.

"Wait here." Lex told Conner as he walked out first.

* * *

Dr. Brody was shown to be behind a capsule which had something inside, waiting for Lex.

"I remember this place..." Conner said softly as he explored.

"There you are." A familiar voice called to the boy.

"Dr. Donovan?" Conner asked before he saw Donovan with his arm in a cast. "What happened to you?"

"Your father is a... Hard man." Donovan told him softly.

Lex soon pressed a button and soon was shown a green substance in an injection needle. Atticus went wide-eyed as he saw the words "Termination Caution".

"My father? You mean Superman?" Conner asked Donovan.

"Drell, this... Is this happening right now?" Atticus asked, looking ready to change into Superboy.

"Uh, lemme see..." Drell said as he paused briefly before answering. "Yeah, it's live."

"Then I gotta go." Atticus replied as he got ready.

"Oh, Atticus, I'm not sure about this..." Jessica frowned worriedly.

Atticus soon changed into Superboy before flying off at his full super-speed.

"Gah!" Jessica yelped.

"Well, I guess I better let that play out if he can get there in time." Drell said as he patted his hair down as that made his hair fly a bit.

"I'm coming, Conner!" Atticus called out as he memorized where to go for LexCorp.

* * *

"I don't work for Superman," Donovan said before realizing. "I-I thought he would have told you, I-I didn't mean to I-"

"Well, look who's talking. Again!" Lex glared a bit.

"Mr. Luthor, please!" Dr. Brody cried out as he came beside Donovan.

"What's going on?" Conner soon asked.

"It's all right, Dabney," Lex told his scientist. "Tell him. What difference could it make now?"

"I don't think he-" Dr. Brody spoke up.

"This doesn't concern you, Brody... Tell him!" Lex demanded to Donovan.

Donovan sighed before he told the truth to Conner. "The DNA, your DNA, its-"

"Superman's." Conner simply stated.

"Yes, but also-" Donovan began.

"I told you I gave you more," Lex replied as he brought out the needle. "All of Superman's strength, plus all the Luthor intellect. Supposedly."

They soon heard a crash as Superboy flew in.

"Oh, great," Lex glared. "Just what we need. I thought maybe you died too."

"In your dreams maybe!" Superboy glared back.

"So all this time you've also been alive," Lex glared back. "What made you come back?"

"Scum like you, especially in going after a good friend of mine." Superboy huffed.

Conner smiled after hearing Superboy call him his friend since he had a feeling he knew who it was.

"So then, you're here to save this clone?" Lex asked Superboy.

"Yeah, because unlike you, I care about other people." Superboy glared.

"Those are not the best words to say to Lex Luthor." Dr. Brody said nervously.

"Yes, especially when I have this." Lex said, still holding onto the injection needle.

"If you were smart, you would put that down." Superboy glared.

"Do you even know what it does?" Lex replied.

"I don't care," Superboy glared. "I refuse to let you hurt one of my friends."

Conner had a bad feeling what was inside, the injector needle could do him harm. Superboy narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe you're right... Maybe you're not..." Lex rolled his eyes a bit as he seemed to put the needle away for now. "I don't know what I was thinking."

_'Huh. Well, that was easy.'_ Superboy thought to himself.

"Let's go." Lex decided as he walked towards the elevator.

Conner soon followed Lex before looking back one last time before continuing to follow Lex. Superboy soon flew down and touched the floor.

"Well, as the kids say, it's cool to see you." Dr. Brody said to Superboy.

"Huh? Oh, thank you, um, sir." Superboy replied bashfully.

"And we better get out of here before Mr. Luthor decides to let the other clones loose." Dr. Brody whispered to him.

"Uh... Yes, sir." Superboy replied, not sure how to take that, but nodded at him.

"And Dabney? You're fired." Lex then told the man as he took out the remote to close the elevator doors, but the remote did something else, rather dangerously.

"Uh-oh." Dr. Brody gulped from that.

The other clones were soon seen coming out.

"We gotta get out of here!" Dr. Brody told Superboy.

"But we can't let him suffer on his own!" Superboy then said, referring to Donovan's situation.

The clones were about to attack Donovan before getting blocked off by crystal spikes. Dr. Brody stepped back a bit.

"Okay, I've had enough of you ugly mugs!" Superboy glared. "You wanna get through Donovan, you're gonna have to get past me!"

The clones glared and growled at Superboy and decided to go after him next.

"Stay safe, Dr. Brody." Superboy smirked as he decided to fly out and fight the clones which seemed dangerous.

Dr. Brody and Donovan both looked surprised as Superboy fought the clones without getting free. Superboy glared as he fought easily before coming back and wiping off some slime that got onto him from the clones for trying to hurt him before he locked them all up in a crystal spiked cage.

"Still can't keep his mouth shut." Lex muttered as he rode up the elevator with Conner, unaware of what actually happened.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Superboy told Dr. Brody and Donovan.

"You gonna help us out?" Donovan asked.

"Of course I am," Superboy replied as he helped them out to safety with his powers. "What kinda hero would I be if I didn't?"

"I think I like this kid." Dr. Brody smirked.

"Conner could really learn a thing or two from him." Donovan said.

Superboy smiled a bit from that as he helped them out.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Well, I better get going," Drell told Jessica and Patch. "I'm a very busy man, ya know..." he then said as he took his crystal ball away as he began to walk away. "Paperwork to sign... Meetings to attend... Making sure that young witches and warlocks obey the rules and not using their magic around mortals."

"Drell, did you know Sombra was behind the upcoming invasion by starting by sending some Parademons to attack?" Jessica asked.

Drell sighed as he stopped in his tracks.

"That's a yes." Patch said to Jessica.

"I'm sorry," Drell said before looking back. "But yes... I did."

"And yet you didn't stop Atticus from going to live here with him?" Jessica asked. "Along with me and Patch included?

"I'm sorry..." Drell replied. "It had to be done."

"That was horrible!" Patch growled. "You could've said something!"

"And what?" Drell glared a bit. "You guys end up going to Kansas and get separated after Superman got killed?"

"...That's fair." Patch had to admit.

"Not my fault..." Drell grumbled. "I try to help out, but it just blows up in my face."

"Anyway, we should inform Lionel." Patch said.

"If he'll even listen..." Drell rolled his eyes.

Jessica and Patch glanced at him, but decided to let him get going.

"Okay, so, uh, where does Lionel live?" Jessica asked.

"I think he's at Bruce Wayne's place if I had to guess," Patch replied. "Considering that Atticus won't be back anytime too soon."

"Yeah, let's do that." Jessica nodded.

"Well, find a way to get there, I'm done with you two." Drell grumbled.

"Is he always this cheerful?" Patch deadpanned to Jessica.

"He really hates his personal schedule interfered with." Jessica said as she took out a leash for Patch.

"That makes sense." Patch said.

Jessica soon opened the front door and they began to make their way outside. Drell walked out with them as he decided to get going.

"C'mon, boy," Jessica smiled as she took Patch for a walk. "Let's go find Wayne Manor."

"Right." Patch nodded.

The two soon walked off together. Patch frowned a bit from the leash as he didn't like it, but it was the law.

"Maybe now I can get some relaxation done and spend some time with Hilda," Drell smirked to himself as he disguised himself in a normal mortal outfit as he went to the coffeehouse. "Hopefully those new transfer students from Japan won't be coming for a while." He soon made his way back to Hilda.

* * *

Hilda was at work, but she looked a bit bored and unhappy as it was a slow day at work with not a lot of customers as she sighed a bit. She soon saw Drell coming down the street and beamed in excitement, but then began to play with the cash register, acting like she didn't care with an innocent whistle. Drell could tell Hilda was acting, but decided to play along.

"Oh, my... A new customer?" Hilda smirked innocently. "This is a lovely surprise."

"Where is everybody anyway?" Drell asked as he came over. "It's the weekend."

"I'm not sure," Hilda frowned. "I think that it's probably everybody trying to cope with the loss of the Justice League... They feel a bit helpless. Zelda and I saw the news."

"Well, then you should know they're not dead, they're still alive." Drell said.

"They're alive...?" Hilda asked softly.

"Oh, yes," Drell smiled. "They got pretty lucky."

"Oh, I felt worried about them too," Hilda then said softly. "We have enough to worry about back home as it is with taking care of Sabrina."

"Well, luckily we have the Supermen and Black Adam and other heroes to help keep this place safe." Drell said.

"Yes..." Hilda replied. "All of this crime and drama though... Has made me feel... Vulnerable..." she then pouted innocently. "Even whenever Zelda, Salem, and Sabrina are doing other things... Sure feels lonely at the house sometimes."

"Maybe I should come visit more often..." Drell replied as he came by her side. "I'd protect you and always be there for you."

"Aw, thank you, Drell." Hilda smiled.

Drell simply smiled back.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at Wayne Manor..._**

Alfred came to leave some food for Lionel at his room, knocking on the door so he would know that it was ready before he walked off, so not to disturb Lionel. Lionel soon poked his hand out the door and carried the tray of food inside and quickly slammed the door shut. Ace let out a very sad whimper from where he sat. Alfred sighed as he knew how Ace felt before they both heard someone knock at the front door.

"I shall get that..." Alfred decided as he came to the door and opened it to see Jessica with Patch. "May I help you?"

"Um, yes," Jessica replied. "I'm here to see a Lionel Schwartz."

Ace came up to Patch and sniffed him a bit as they waited at the door. Patch simply barked with a smile.

"You may come inside, but I don't think Lionel will be very chatty today," Alfred told Jessica and Patch as he let them inside of the mansion. "Miss Cherry and that boy Thornton are quite worried about him and he's even turned them away since Master Bruce's... Erm... Sudden disappearance."

"We actually have news about Bruce's and the others' disappearance; they didn't actually die, the portal was still operational, especially when they were in the middle of the portal." Jessica said.

"...Is that so?" Alfred asked with wide eyes. "How can you be so sure?"

"Special research," Jessica smiled. "Trust me."

"...It would mean so much to me to see that Master Bruce is well," Alfred said softly. "He was always like a son to me after the unfortunate demise of his parents."

Out of nowhere, Lionel soon appeared, looking happy as if he had overheard the others talking.

"Lionel... You look well..." Jessica said.

"Did I just hear that Batman survived the impact?" Lionel grinned with a huge smile on his face that nearly went over his eyes.

"...Yes...?" Jessica blinked. "...Were you eavesdropping?"

"I might've heard you a bit while I ate my sandwich." Lionel smirked a bit.

Patch simply rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Oh, this means so much to me," Lionel sighed happily. "Thank you for sharing the news with me. If you see Cherry and Storm Cloud, tell them that they're welcome to come back."

"Storm Cloud?" Jessica asked.

"You have a pet name for Thor?" Patch guessed knowingly.

"...Maybe." Lionel blinked bashfully.

"Okay, spill it; what's going on?" Patch asked.

"Don't you guys have to go now?" Lionel replied slyly.

"You seem close with Thor and Cherry..." Jessica said.

"...I'm not sure if I wanna say right now..." Lionel replied. "It might be too soon."

"We understand." Jessica said.

"Yeah." Patch nodded.

Lionel chuckled bashfully to himself.

"It's good to see you in a better mood though," Jessica beamed. "I was a bit worried about you and the Batman thing, I'd probably feel the same way if anything horrible happened to Wonder Woman."

"Well, we better get going." Patch said.

"Come back again anytime, just remember my special message for Cherry and Thor." Lionel replied.

"We will, Lionel," Jessica smiled as she left with Patch. "Good to see you."

Jessica and Patch soon began to make their way back to Sombra's place.

"Well, I'm glad he got cheered up." Patch smiled.

"Me too," Jessica replied. "And I hope that Atticus is alright."

"I'm sure he is." Patch smiled.

Jessica smiled back as they got back. Sombra was soon washing up some dishes as they came back as he had a lot on his mind.

"Hey, Sombra." Patch said.

"Oh! Hello, there," Sombra greeted. "Thought I'd take care of these dishes and see about dinner."

"Hmm... Yes, that sounds good..." Jessica nodded as she unhooked the leash for Patch. "We were just going for a walk. Atticus had to, uh... Step out for a few minutes."

"That's good." Sombra said.

"Yeah, he should be back really soon." Jessica replied.

"That sounds good," Sombra said. "As long as you don't go out too late, it's very dark outside now."

"Yeah... It is... Curfew, huh?" Jessica replied. "My school had a curfew, but some other students didn't really listen to it... Like they were trying to rebel against Hexton."

"Some teenagers just think of rebelling." Sombra said.

"You're telling me," Jessica rolled her eyes. "I was never like that though."

"No?" Patch asked. "Not once in your life?"

"Nope, I was the perfect little angel." Jessica smiled innocently.

"Wow." Patch said.

"Yep, start taking notes." Jessica kept her smirk.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Superboy...**_

"All right, you guys should be safe now." Superboy smiled as he helped out Donovan and Dr. Brody.

"Thank you for saving our lives." Donovan said.

"No problem." Superboy smiled.

"You didn't need to do this." Dr. Brody said.

"I wanted to," Superboy replied. "Now I think it might be a good time for me to head back home before it gets too dark."

"Right." Donovan nodded.

Superboy soon left them to safety as he went to go back home. Dr. Brody helped Donovan out due to the other man's severe injuries once they were safe from the horrible fate that Lex left for them. Superboy smiled as he flew off, passing by the cemetery, though he glanced down as he saw a familiar figure there.

_'What's Cyborg Superman doing at the cemetery?'_ Superboy thought to himself before flying down to find out.

Cyborg Superman stood in front of a grave and took out a rose to put on the grave as a sign of respect.

"Well, that's nice... I guess..." Superboy said to himself.

Suddenly, Cyborg Superman felt a sharp pain somehow and held his head as he grunted and cried out. Superboy soon looked concerned and was about to find out why.

**_"If you're through indulging in this emotional nonsense, we have work to do, Superman."_** A dark voice told the cyborg who sounded very unfriendly.

"Yes, Master." Cyborg Superman bowed his head from that.

"Master?" Superboy asked out of confusion.

Cyborg Superman glanced over as he thought he heard something.

"I better do some more research and homework outside of school... Speaking of school, I better go back." Superboy said before he went back to Sombra's place as it was late enough as it was. And at super-speed, he soon arrived back at Sombra's place.

* * *

There was a leftover plate of dinner left at the table with a glass of water. Superboy soon changed from his superhero form back into plain old Atticus as he went to get his dinner and ate it before he would go to bed as he had school in the morning. After eating dinner, he soon went straight to bed.

Sombra checked on Atticus's room to see that the boy was sound asleep and soon shut the door and walked off. "Good, he's asleep," he then said to himself. "Maybe I could work on some more plans while he'll be in school tomorrow." Unknown to him, Atticus had heard him with his super-hearing.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning came and Atticus left the house after breakfast, he wondered what his Uncle Sombra was up to that he heard from last night despite being fast asleep, but it would have to wait until after school.

"Hey, Cherry, how'd it go with Social Services?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"It seemed to be alright," Cherry shrugged. "To be honest with you, I feel a lot more at home with Bruce and Alfred than with my parents... Also, someone else I met, but... I can't say who she is right now..." she then said.

"Well, okay. Oh! Before I forget..." Atticus said before whispering of what he, Patch, and Jessica discovered.

"...Huh?" Cherry asked.

"I know, it's crazy, but isn't that great?" Atticus smiled.

"...Yeah, it's pretty nice..." Cherry admitted. "All the kids in school are talking about it though."

"Yeah, I know." Atticus said.

"Pretty sure no one's gonna talk about anything else..." Cherry smirked as she walked into the school with him. "At least hopefully, it gives Archie Andrews a break from Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge."

Atticus laughed at that with her before they ran into one of the mean girls of school.

"_Excuse_ me!" The black-haired girl who had a white streak in her hair glared.

"Sorry, Skunk-... I mean, Alexandra." Cherry replied sassily.

"I heard that and I am _not_ a skunk!" Alexandra glared.

"Can I go now, Alexandra?" Cherry grinned a bit cockily. "I gotta get to my locker."

"Yeah, so if you don't mind..." Atticus added.

Alexandra rolled her eyes and she soon stormed off.

"Sheesh! What a hard case." Lionel smirked.

"Yeah, nothing seems to change her attitude." Atticus smirked back.

"Lionel, good to see you're in a better mood." Cherry said to the inter-dimensional imp.

"It's good to be back too," Lionel replied. "I'm just very sorry for shutting you and Thor out like that."

"It's okay," Cherry patted him on the head which seemed to make his right foot thump up and down out of excitement. "I just hope they can get back or whatever so they don't end up stuck there."

"I'm sure they will." Atticus said.

"Lionel, do you think you can help them out?" Cherry asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure if I could do that," Lionel shrugged. "I may have crazy, out of world powers, but I think it's just up to nature... I'm just glad that Batman's alright."

"And the other heroes?" Atticus prompted.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, sure them too." Lionel then nodded.

* * *

The rest of the school day went by as usual. Thor made sandwiches for everyone at lunch as they didn't want what the school had.

"Vegetarian option for me, please..." Mo said as she came by.

"Mo! Hi!" Atticus smiled. "It's good to see you."

"Um, thanks?" Mo smiled back, though a bit bashfully.

"Where else would she be?" Lionel smirked at Atticus.

"Oh, uh, I dunno..." Atticus shrugged. "I didn't see her much today in school... Especially in the morning."

"Had a bit of a late morning," Mo replied. "Luckily my brother drove me to school."

"Good... Good..." Atticus nodded at that. "You and your siblings seem real close with each other."

"Well, you tend to bond easier when you lose your parents." Mo said softly.

"I guess I wouldn't know." Lionel just shrugged.

Mo soon sat down to eat lunch with her new friends. Soon enough, Conner joined them for lunch.

"Hey, Conner," Atticus smiled. "Good to see you too."

"Hey." Conner nodded his head as he sat with them.

"So how's your dad handling everyone thinking Cyborg Superman is Superman reborn?" Lionel asked him.

"My dad had a pretty interesting reaction to say the least..." Conner replied mysteriously.

"He threw something at the TV, didn't he?" Cherry smirked.

"Yeah... He wasn't that happy about it," Conner remarked. "I'm just glad he didn't throw me."

Cherry chuckled a bit to herself as she found that to be funny.

"And I think this town is big enough for more than one Superboy." Conner said.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Conner," Atticus beamed. "It's always good to have heroes working together like that."

"Yeah, I guess it is." Conner said with a small smile.

"Oh, yeah." Mo also smiled.

"So, what do we do while the Justice League is, uh, missing in action?" Thor asked.

"I dunno, I guess we just keep up appearances until something comes up," Lionel shrugged. "What're they gonna do, look for a new Justice League?"

"Yeah, right. Like they would do that." Cherry smirked.

Lionel suddenly played ominous music as Cherry seemed to tempt fate. Cherry rolled her eyes slightly from that as she ate her sandwich.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Lois...**_

The female reporter was shown at the cemetery that Cyborg Superman visited last night and had some questions for the groundskeeper.

"It was him," The groundskeeper told Lois as she took notes on their interview. "Well, half of him, anyway."

"Was he with anyone else?" Lois asked.

"I thought I saw somebody else, I didn't see anyone there, but there was also her." The groundskeeper replied as he gestured to the gravestone that Cyborg Superman visited last night.

"'Terri Henshaw'?" Lois read aloud once she came to the grave.

"He was pretty out of it. Stood there half the night talkin' to the air," The groundskeeper told her as she took a closer look. "Looked tormented. 'Course, that's not unusual around here."

"It is for Superman." Lois said.

* * *

Eventually, school let out and the kids went to visit Hilda's coffeehouse to hang out and do their homework together, but just as they were going to go inside, Atticus's cell phone started to ring.

"Excuse me a sec," Atticus smiled to his friends before he took out his phone and answered it. "Um, hello?"

**_'Atticus, were you anywhere last night?'_** Lois asked on the other line of the phone.

"Oh, uh, I was going home of course," Atticus smiled innocently. "I took a quick walk before dinner and went back inside before curfew."

**_'Are you in public?'_ **Lois asked from that answer.

"Sure, hold on," Atticus said before he went to the bathroom and found no one else in there, so he locked the door to keep the bathroom to himself so that he could talk to Lois on the phone properly. "Okay, now I can talk," he then said. "I was flying on my way back to Uncle Sombra's, then I saw Cyborg Superman at the graveyard last night."

**_'Did you hear him talking to himself?'_** Lois asked.

"Yeah, he said 'Yes Master', but before that, he seemed to be in pain." Atticus said.

**_'Master... And some pain...'_ **Lois took note of those two clues.

"That's about all I can tell you," Atticus replied. "But I also feel like this Cyborg Superman isn't exactly the Superman that you and I both know and love."

_**'You and me both, and I think I know someone who we should go see tonight.'** _Lois said.

"Yeah, I know," Atticus replied. "Later though, right?"

**_'Of course,'_** Lois told him.**_ 'I'll call you later on, you go do what you gotta do, you should be out of school by now.'_**

"Yep, I sure am." Atticus nodded.

**_'All right, I'll meet you later tonight then.'_** Lois suggested.

"Sounds good, ma'am," Atticus replied. "I appreciate the call though."

**_'Just had to make sure if you were anywhere last night.'_ **Lois said.

"Yeah, there... And some light life-saving..." Atticus grinned sheepishly.

**_'Just like any hero.'_ **Lois smiled.

"Yes, ma'am," Atticus smiled back. "I try my best, even after Superman adopted me, and, and-"

"HEY! UNLOCK THE DOOR!" A voice called out from behind the door. "I GOTTA GO, MAN!"

"Whoops! I gotta go," Atticus said sheepishly as he unlocked the door. "Sorry about that."

A black-haired boy glared as he was at the door.

"Aw, great..." Atticus groaned. "Hello, Reggie."

"See that it doesn't happen again!" Reggie glared as he shoved Atticus a bit and stormed off in the bathroom. "You don't gotta hog the whole bathroom for yourself!"

"Well, sorry." Atticus rolled his eyes.

Reggie grumbled as he slammed the stall door shut so he could do his business. Atticus soon walked out and came to his usual spot with his friends as Hilda took their orders, which she already knew since they visited all the time.

"So, uh, what was your phone call about?" Thor asked Atticus.

"It was Ms. Lane, she just had some questions about what I did last night." Atticus replied bashfully.

"Ah." Thor smiled.

"Yeah, no harm done," Atticus smiled back. "Food here yet?"

"Nope, we just ordered," Cherry replied. "I'm also so ready for a vacation away from school. I hate studying Math."

"I can't wait for vacation either." Conner said.

The others nodded at that.

"Guys... What's it like?" Conner asked softly. "...Having a family you feel close to and can love and trust and rely on?"

"Oh, it's a very wonderful feeling," Thor beamed. "Even if you might sometimes have a little sister you gotta watch over all the time until she falls asleep or would rather watch The Sky Dancers instead of something cool like wrestling." he then added with an eye roll.

"Why do you ask?" Lionel asked.

"I was just wondering what it might be like." Conner shrugged as Lex was thought of as his father, but he didn't exactly act like it.

"Well, you could always stay with one of us." Lionel suggested.

"I couldn't do that," Conner replied. "There's no way I'd be allowed to."

"Fair enough." Atticus said.

"Well, this is a very lively conversation." Cherry deadpanned with how boring everyone seemed.

* * *

Once they got their orders, the group soon ate. Thor beamed as he liked the food the best, but sighed a bit.

"Still down that you got to join the League only for the big guys to suddenly go missing?" Lionel guessed.

Thor nodded with a whimper.

"I get that," Lionel soothed as he patted Thor on the head. "But don't worry, we'll find them somehow."

"I wish that my uncle could bring them back, but he says it's too much even for him to handle," Thor replied. "He said to let nature take its course."

"I guess that's fair... Meanwhile, I'll go meet up with some others myself..." Atticus said mysteriously.

"Yeah, I guess Superboy will be busy too." Conner said.

"Sounds like it," Atticus replied with a small smile to help make his new friend feel better about at least something. "Superman."

"With of how I've been acting, I'm beginning to wonder if I'm even a Superman." Conner whispered to himself.

Atticus frowned softly in concern.

"Hey, I kinda get that," Lionel shrugged. "All my life I spent time idolizing and looking up to Batman, even before I discovered Cherry and Atticus, but I do what I can to make myself a loyal fan and helper."

"I guess that makes you a Batboy." Conner replied.

_"_Bat_-Mite,_ thank you," Lionel corrected. "But still, it's the dedication and love that keeps me going. Maybe you should try the same."

"Yeah... Maybe..." Conner nodded.

"Just give it some thought," Lionel replied. "That's the best advice I can offer."

"Isn't he so wise?" Thor grinned.

"Yeah, I suppose he is." Conner chuckled from that.

"I can be very wise." Lionel smirked.

"Yep, he sure can." Thor smiled.

"Heheh, easy, big guy," Lionel chuckled. "I have a fragile ego."

"Too late," Thor smirked. "I'm gonna inflate like a Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade balloon."

Cherry rolled her eyes slightly before shaking her head fondly.

"Guess while I'm cooling down, I could hang out with you guys and get to know the other students better." Conner said as he looked around to see other kids from school, especially Betty, Veronica, Archie, and Jughead.

"Besties!" Thor smiled.

* * *

Later that night in the city, Steel AKA Robot Superman was seen flying before landing behind a building. He saw that he was alone and soon put his hand against a scanner which opened a door for him and he stepped inside as it closed behind him. Steel's metal face soon lowered and he appeared to be human underneath before he concealed his cape and put up his metal hammer and soon the metal body came off as he came into what appeared to be home.

"It's about time you showed up." A voice greeted him once he came into the new room.

"What the-?" John asked as he turned to see Lois and Atticus/Superboy in the room.

"Yeah, you shouldn't leave your bathroom window open," Superboy remarked. "Anyone could get in here."

John frowned a bit from that.

"So, I got a lead at the cemetery that I think we should-" Lois was about to explain until John gave them a bit of a funny look, so she decided to confront him about it. "John? You know that I know you're Steel, right?" she then asked him. "And I'm literally the worst at secret identities. I mean, if you couldn't fool me..."

"I'm mostly curious about how this Robo Superman thing started and why." Superboy spoke up.

"It's Steel," John told him before explaining. "And Superman saved my life once. Now that he's gone, I owe it to him to fill the void." he then said as he set his wristwatch which made the room look more like the lair of a superhero rather than a regular old home.

"Neat." Lois said.

"Really is." Superboy added.

"What did you find at the cemetery?" John asked Lois.

Lois typed in the computer as an image of a brown-haired woman came on screen.

"Terri Henshaw?" John then asked once he saw who it was. "The astronaut? She was on the Excalibur, right?"

"Yep," Lois nodded before asking, "Can you access the S.T.A.R. Labs' mainframe from here?"

John soon typed to do just that.

"If this Cyborg is telling the truth and he really is Superman, then why would he be visiting Terri Henshaw's grave?" Lois asked.

Information on the S.T.A.R. Labs' mainframe was soon shown.

"This is odd," John said as a white-haired man was soon shown on the screen next. "It says Henshaw's remains were never recovered," he then saw something else. "Sorry. Remains were recovered for Terri Henshaw, but not for Hank Henshaw."

"Weird." Superboy commented.

"The Henshaws, of course," Lois said. "The husband and wife astronauts, we did a huge story on them. They were both assigned to the Excalibur."

"So, it was the husband's body that was never found." John replied as Superboy looked a bit wide-eyed.

"It's him, John," Lois explained. "It's why he was visiting Terri's grave. I don't know how, but the Cyborg Superman is Hank Henshaw."

"Now that I'm getting a good look at his picture, Hank looks just like Dad, except for the white hair." Superboy said.

"I'm very sorry, Superboy." Lois said softly.

"It's okay, really," Superboy replied. "Now we know."

Lois nodded from that. Superboy soon heard Cyborg Superman contact him that he would need to come to, thanks to his super-hearing.

"You gotta go?" Lois asked Superboy.

"Uh, yeah, looks like it." Superboy replied.

"Well, okay, watch your back." Lois told him.

Superboy nodded before taking off at super-speed.

"You like that boy, huh?" John asked.

"I may not be as close with him as Wonder Woman was, but I like to think we have a mutual respect for each other." Lois replied.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, at the Superman memorial statue..._**

Superboy arrived at where Cyborg Superman was.

"Glad you could make it." Cyborg Superman said to Superboy.

"Of course," Superboy replied. "I couldn't miss an event like this."

"Superboy." President Dale smiled once she saw the boy.

"Sorry I've been gone for so long, Madame President; I just wasn't feeling like myself at the moment." Superboy said apologetically.

"I see, I hope everything's alright." President Dale replied.

"No harm done," Superboy smiled. "Let's get this show on the road."

"I really love your spirit," President Dale admired. "Let's get on with it then."

Superboy nodded in agreement. Everyone with cameras was seen taking pictures of the event. Superboy flinched only slightly from some camera flashes, but smiled as he got to be apart of this. Cyborg Superman looked all around before he seemed to see something that no one else could see during the photo taking. He soon went wide-eyed as he saw his master who was... Sombra. There seemed to be fire all around Sombra who looked over with a menacing grin and his eyes flashed a hellish red as he looked right at the cyborg.

"Superman?" President Dale called.

Cyborg Superman soon snapped out of it and looked over at her before she gestured for him to come to the podium to speak. "I-I don't think..." he then started.

_'What's wrong with him?'_ Superboy thought to himself. _'He must have seen something that was shocking.'_

Even President Dale began to look a bit concerned.

"The Justice League were the best among us," Cyborg Superman soon started once he came to the podium as the crowd got quiet so that they could listen to him to hear what he had to say. "As such, they would want us to celebrate today. Not mourn. Yet, here we are. Surrounded by reminders in stone of the mournful times that have befallen our world. It's only by a miracle of alien science that I am here today. Alive. Standing in for the real heroes we lost. During the Doomsday battle, the Watchtower attack, and too many other bloody incursions." he then continued as even John and Lois were in the crowd.

"We need to shut this asshole down." John muttered.

"How? He's Superman to them," Lois replied. "I could try to pitch the Henshaw story to Perry White, but without any evidence, he won't go near it."

"Which is why today, I am announcing the establishment of a new, stronger league." Cyborg Superman announced.

Superboy went wide-eyed after hearing that.

"A Cyborg Corp, to honor those who have perished in the name of justice, and by taking volunteers." Cyborg Superman continued.

Superboy patted his face a bit as sweat profused from his forehead.

"What the hell?" John mumbled from that.

"I volunteer." A man in the crowd spoke up.

"What?" A woman asked as she looked at him.

"But I don't have any power." The man frowned.

"No one has," Cyborg Superman replied. "Not really, but I can change all that if you come forth."

The man nodded at that as he decided to follow through with it.

"Eric, no!" The woman cried out for him.

"Becky, please. This could change everything," The man told her. "For the world, for us." he then walked away from her and soon joined Cyborg Superman and Superboy on top of the platform while President Dale watched in silence.

"Welcome to the team." Cyborg Superman said before placing an S-Shield shaped device on Eric's chest.

"Yeah... Uh... Welcome." Superboy added softly.

Eric soon glowed from the shield on his chest and he wore a new bodysuit that was mostly black and had some red on it. The crowd looked a bit horrified from how Eric suddenly looked. Superboy looked wide-eyed as this wasn't how heroes were made.

"I can give each of you the power to be your own hero. The same technology that saved me can save us all." Cyborg Superman told the crowd.

Eric soon suddenly bolted over to the nearby news van and lifted it up with his new strength. This wowed and shocked the crowd from the super-suit that Cyborg Superman had given Eric.

"Doomsday was only the beginning," Cyborg Superman told the people. "Our enemies haven't been destroyed. Only delayed. When they return, who will stand and fight with me?" he then asked.

The crowd soon decided to go along with Cyborg Superman as it sounded like a good offer to them.

_'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'_ Superboy thought to himself._ 'Where on Earth did Hank Henshaw get his hands on that? Unless... No way.'_

"This is it, this is his plan." John told Lois.

"How the hell did Hank Henshaw get his hands on that kinda tech?" Lois wondered.

"Intergang's been running Luthor's Apokolips tech," John replied. "I can get to them. Find out if they have ties to Cyborg Superman."

"Sounds like a plan," Lois replied. "I'll go lean on Lex," she then saw that Superboy looked a bit sick to his stomach over this. "Poor Superboy."

* * *

After the event, Superboy was seen flying away before getting encountered by Cyborg Superman.

"Superboy, where are you going?" Cyborg Superman asked.

"I just remembered," Superboy said, a bit shakily as he looked pale in the face suddenly. "I-I have to leave!"

"So then you won't join the new Justice League?" Cyborg Superman asked.

"Sorry, but I got my powers on my own and not from a device." Superboy said.

"You can still help out, with or without this machine I've invented for the greater good," Cyborg Superman replied. "Don't you love your home and want to keep your friends safe from trouble? I thought you did."

"I do..." Superboy frowned, suddenly feeling guilty.

"If you don't help out the new Justice League, you're letting them all die and I know you don't want that." Cyborg Superman told him.

"Of course I don't and neither do the other Supermen." Superboy replied.

"Then why are you leaving?" Cyborg Superman asked. "You should help out when you're needed, shouldn't you?"

Superboy groaned as he suddenly felt guilty, though that was what Cyborg Superman wanted. "Yeah, I should..." he had to admit out of guilt. "I guess... I just... I just... Okay... I'll stay..." he then said out of defeat.

"Great, thank you." Cyborg Superman said.

_'He's taking this a little too seriously.'_ Superboy thought to himself.

Tonight was definitely going to be a different night as Cyborg Superman was able to convince a lot of people to go with him.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Superboy sighed to himself. "But I wanna protect the town," he then paused thoughtfully. "I wonder what my friends would say?"

* * *

"Can't you see he's guilt-tripping you?" A familiar voice asked.

"Huh?" Superboy asked before he suddenly had a vision and a battle with his innermost thoughts and saw Cherry there since she was there with him since the beginning. "Cherry?"

"He's using you!" Cherry told him like a guardian angel. "It's so obvious and you're so smart, you should've seen that coming!"

"Ugh! You're right and where he's going the wrong way in giving everyone powers from a device." Superboy said.

"That's not what being a hero is all about," Cherry replied. "We all fight for truth, justice, and whatever else it might take, especially with Batman and Superman watching over us as we're young heroes-in-training and might even take over after them if they decide to retire."

"How could I let him deceive me like this?" Superboy sulked.

"Simple," Cherry replied logically. "He guilt-tripped you... He knows that you're like the original Superman and you would never put selfish needs before saving someone who might really need your help, so he used it to manipulate you."

"Just like with his speech," Superboy said. "It was a ploy to get someone from the crowd to join the new Justice League. Once he got one of them and gave them the device and a demonstration, the rest would follow."

"Exactly," Cherry replied. "People are sheep."

"You think that?" Superboy asked.

"Hmm... Okay, think about that time we heard about that Purple Space Cat movie that everybody in school saw except for us and they said it was the best thing ever," Cherry then said. "Then we went to see it and we fell asleep and we both agreed it was terrible?"

"Yeah... We had fun making fun of it even if other people got mad at us for that." Superboy chuckled.

"That's what I mean," Cherry replied. "People will be enticed by something very nice, but then it'll end up being a trap if you're not smart enough to see through it like that dumb Space Cat movie or Cyborg Superman trying to make a new League. While it sounds cool, it's all just a trap in the end."

"Hmm... And when Cyborg Superman put that device on this Eric guy, it seemed like he wasn't himself." Superboy said.

"Brainwash..." Cherry replied as she crossed her arms. "Atticus, I'm sorry, but I don't think this Superman is who you think he is."

"Oh, believe me, I know what you mean," Superboy replied darkly. "So what should I do?"

"Maybe trick him into thinking you're gonna have us join him and we can find a way to stop him before he destroys the world somehow?" Cherry suggested with a shrug. "That's the best idea I got at the top of my head, plus I really care about you. Even if your birth parents are missing and the real Superman's dead, you're still my brother-" she then looked bashful. "Friend. You're my friend."

"I feel the same way about you, Cherry." Superboy smiled.

Cherry nodded from that.

"...By the way, how are you doing this?" Superboy asked.

"I felt something wrong, so I visited the Spellman house," Cherry replied. "Hilda and Zelda were out, so Sabrina helped me with an advanced spell," she then shrugged bashfully. "I don't know if magical spells count as a superpower though, in the Justice League, it'd be nice if someone could help her out whenever her aunts aren't around."

"Yeah... That'd be cool for her." Superboy nodded.

"Well... Bye." Cherry said as she suddenly disappeared like a bubble popping suddenly.

* * *

Superboy's eyes opened from that sudden vision before he looked over at Cyborg Superman. "Hey, uh, Superman?" he then spoke up, trying to use the advice that Cherry gave him from the magical vision. "I'm going to help out."

"I knew you'd see it my way." Cyborg Superman approved.

"I just wanna go home and tell my friends real quick," Superboy smiled innocently. "After all, the more the merrier."

"Yes, that's true," Cyborg Superman nodded. "Alright, go tell them."

"Yes, sir!" Superboy saluted before taking off and chuckled to himself through his thoughts so Cyborg Superman wouldn't hear him._ 'Sucker.'_


	13. Chapter 13

Cherry was shown to be lying down in the middle of the floor with her pupils missing from her eyes before she blinked rapidly and her eyes went back to normal as she sat up. "Well, I hope that message got through to him." she then said after she did what she did earlier.

"Oh, I think it did." Sabrina smiled.

"Thanks for the help," Cherry said. "You're sure it worked?"

"It came from one of my father's old spellbooks," Sabrina replied. "Would I steer you wrong?"

"Hm... I guess not..." Cherry smirked before a knock came at the door and she decided to answer it and saw Atticus there.

"All right, I'm not sure how much time we have, but I decided we're all gonna round up together to help defend the former Justice League," Atticus replied. "You too, Sabrina, even if you're not a superhero like us."

"Wahoo!" Sabrina cheered.

Atticus beamed while Cherry shrugged with a small smirk. "Thanks so much for helping Cherry and thank you for your own helping," he then told the girls as he took out his phone to make a group text. "We gotta stop this Cyborg Superman and fast!"

"Yeah," Cherry nodded. "After all, the real Superman would never guilt-trip someone."

"Based on what I know, nope," Sabrina agreed. "Salem, we have an adventure coming. Do you wanna come too?" she then asked her cat.

"Eh, I guess it's better than sitting around at the house," Salem shrugged as he came by. "What have I got to lose?"

"That's the spirit." Sabrina smiled.

"All right," Salem replied as he stretched. "Let's get this show on the road."

Atticus nodded as he texted Lionel, Mo, and Thor as an emergency group text.

"You hopin' Mo will come?" Cherry smirked at Atticus, making his eyes grow wide. "Y-Ya want her to come over and be your sidekick?"

"You're not funny!" Atticus complained.

"Let's bring your dog too." Salem told Atticus.

"Good idea," Atticus smiled. "I know Patch will love to help out. Surprised you would suggest that a dog come along, Salem."

"I wasn't always a cat," Salem rolled his eyes. "But yeah."

Sabrina petted Salem a bit to calm him down which made the cursed warlock act more like a cat due to his new form as punishment for trying to take over the world. Cherry, Atticus, and Sabrina soon heard Salem purring as the witchling pet him. Cherry snickered a bit from that while Atticus and Sabrina seemed to "aww" as it seemed cute.

"Don't judge me!" Salem glared from that which made Cherry laugh a bit more.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

Thor carried Lionel on his shoulder and the two soon ran off to go meet up with Atticus and the others as Patch laid in the middle of the floor at Sombra's place, feeling bored until he saw them out the window and decided to go out and follow them.

"I wonder where they're going?" Patch asked before running off to follow Thor and Lionel.

Lionel looked over to see Patch. "Oh! Hey." he then smiled and waved at the Dalmatian.

"Where are you guys going?" Patch asked as he followed them.

"Emergency meeting at Sabrina's place!" Thor replied as he kept on running. "Atticus sent a group text! I think he'd want you there too anyway!"

"So then what are we waiting for?" Patch asked while running.

"What do you _think_ I'm doing?!" Thor replied. "I'm not running to the library!"

* * *

The others soon waited for Thor, Lionel, and Patch before soon, Thor crashed through a window and landed in the middle of the living room.

"...Thor, there's a hip new invention called a doorbell," Cherry deadpanned. "I think you should try it out before crashing through a window."

"Saw it in a movie," Thor replied before smiling at Sabrina since his uncle and her aunt were very close these days. "Hey, Cousin!"

"Hi..." Sabrina muttered.

They soon heard a knock at the door.

"I bet that's Lionel." Sabrina said.

Cherry got the door to see Lionel. "I thought you guys were going together." she then said to Thor and Lionel.

"I kinda fell off, but Thor refused to stop for me," Lionel crossed his arms firmly. "Bad Storm Cloud!"

"I'm sorry, Lionel," Thor pouted bashfully. "I guess I was just so eager to come over."

"Now we're just waiting for one more person." Atticus said.

"Uh..." Cherry blinked.

"Mo." Atticus told her.

"Oh, right," Cherry smirked. "Your giiiirlfriiiiend~"

"Sh-She's not my girlfriend." Atticus blushed.

Cherry chuckled a bit.

"Cut that out," Lionel scolded Cherry before smirking. "I like to ship them too."

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

Mo checked her phone and looked around as she decided to sneak out of her bedroom of LexCorp as Lex barked orders to her aunt, uncle, brother, and sister which made her frown firmly before she continued to get going before anyone would see or hear her. Once she was out, Mo rushed to the Spellman house.

"What was that?" Lex demanded.

"Uh..." Gloriosa grinned nervously. "I think Mo went out for a walk?"

Lex narrowed his eyes. "I think it might be time for your little sister to start pulling her weight around here," he then said. "She's so lazy and she seems to go outside all the time without telling me."

"She's just such a free spirit." Gloriosa smiled nervously.

Carolyn and Dr. Brody began to look worried and protective as Lex was talking down to their older niece.

"See that she stays out of trouble and out of my way, though it might be time for her to get a job." Lex replied sharply.

"Yes, sir." Gloriosa nodded.

"That goes for you two too," Lex then told the adults who already worked for him. "If you want a place to stay and food to eat, you will all do as I say."

"We will, Mr. Luthor." Carolyn and Dr. Brody sighed.

"Just don't hurt Mo," Timber spoke up. "She's a good kid."

Lex looked at Timber firmly as if he had forgotten his place in the situation.

"...Please don't hurt her." Timber frowned.

"I'll see what I can do, boy," Lex replied. "If you want to stay with me, you'll live by my rules."

"Yes, sir." Timber frowned softly.

"See that you remember that." Lex told him firmly.

"Yes, sir." Timber said softly.

* * *

Soon, Mo smiled to herself as she made it over at Sombra's place and rang the doorbell.

Thor stuck his head out through the doggy door to see her which made her look puzzled. "What's the password?" he soon asked her.

"...Uh, I dunno," Mo shrugged. "Superman Rules?"

"Atticus, time to change your password!" Thor called out, wiggling a bit as he got stuck. "Oh, this is not good."

"Need some help?" Mo asked.

"Yes, please." Thor smiled sheepishly.

Mo soon grabbed Thor's head and wiggled him a bit. Thor grunted and strained before his head soon popped out through the door and he ended up on the other side, seeming to have swirls in his eyes as he looked dizzy and a bit dazed.

"What did we learn?" Lionel rolled his eyes. "Welcome to Casa de Sombra, Mo."

"Alright, now that we're all here; time to get down to the matter at hand." Atticus said.

"All right, what's up?" Mo asked him.

"It's about Cyborg Superman," Atticus replied. "He's manipulating people into making a new Justice League, though it sounds very nice, especially after losing the former Justice League, we can't let it happen."

"And we won't," Lionel said. "So, what's the plan?"

"It was actually Cherry's idea." Atticus started.

Cherry looked a bit bashful from that.

"We rise up and stop before this new Justice League spreads and stand up against Cyborg Superman," Atticus decided. "I already told him that I'd come home and round up my friends to 'help out'." he then added with air quotes.

"Awesome." Thor smiled.

"I always had a bad feeling about him." Lionel said.

"It can't get too much worse from that, can it?" Sabrina asked.

"Well... There's the fact of Uncle Sombra's involvement." Atticus remarked.

"That answers my question." Sabrina said.

"Plus the device Cyborg Superman is using to make others into superheroes is more like something to control people." Atticus told them.

"Yeah?" Sabrina asked.

"I guess you didn't see it, but yeah, there was a meeting in town about it with President Dale," Atticus explained. "This one guy volunteered and he suddenly changed like that and had new powers."

"So it's a cult!" Lionel glared. "Why, that no-good, skeevy, bucket of bolts! If he were here, I'd jump on a cloud with Thor and make it rain cats and dogs all over him!"

"And I'd throw thunderbolts at him quicker than a bunny with nothing on it!" Thor added, just as aggressive.

"Oh, yeah, and how do you think everyone in Metropolis would react to that?" Cherry asked them.

"Who cares?! He deserves it!" Lionel glared.

"Lionel W. Schwartz..." Cherry replied firmly.

"...Yeah, you're probably right," Lionel sulked in defeat. "But still," he then glared while grumbling. "Rass-a-frassin'... Bloodsuckers... Sons of witches..."

Thor snorted from that.

"No offense." Lionel grinned sheepishly.

"Okay, time for a Plan B." Cherry then said.

"Yep." Patch nodded.

"And what exactly is Plan B?" Mo asked.

"Think of Plan C." Cherry said nervously.

"Didn't you just tell me we should rise up against Cyborg Superman and his new Justice League?" Atticus reminded as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, well, I don't know if we could take on a whole army of Cyborg Supermen!" Cherry replied.

"Training montage!" Thor beamed as he grabbed his friends into a hug and bobbed his head.

* * *

There was then a magical zap before they soon appeared in Thor's uncle's gym.

"Let's work out until we sweat blood." Thor grinned.

"And what do we explain to our parents?" Mo asked.

"What parents?" Cherry sighed and rolled her eyes. "My parents don't notice anymore, my parents are jerks."

"Now, Cherry..." Atticus tried to tell her.

"I know, I know, they gave me life, but I give up on them," Cherry replied. "Plus, I don't think sweating blood is such a good idea, Thor."

"Hmm..." Thor then put them down and paused in thought of what to do now.

"How about we just train without the whole sweating blood thing?" Atticus suggested.

"Family expression," Thor smirked. "Plus eight hours in here would at least be one hour in the Mortal Realm."

"...Seriously?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, yeah," Sabrina then said. "My aunts told me about that like whenever I go to the Netherworld with them to pick up ingredients for their spells and potions."

"Yowza..." Cherry said.

"So then when should we start training?" Patch asked.

"Right... Now." Thor smirked.

Cherry shook a chill down her spine from Thor's smirk since he looked so much like his uncle. "Let's do this then." she then said, trying to hide her nervousness.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Sombra, but you made me do this!" Atticus glared as he got ready and determined.

"This is going to be great training." Lionel said.

"So, what should we start with?" Patch asked.

"I'ma hit the barbells," Thor smirked. "My uncle's record is 99,999."

"Well, good luck with that," Atticus replied. "I guess we could all try to get in a little bit of shape since we can't have Wonder Woman, Batman, or Superman help us until we can find a way to bring them back."

"If they even wanna come back," Cherry said softly. "...I really saw Bruce as a father figure, even after our visit with the Teen Titans."

"Of course they'll come back." Lionel smiled.

"I guess..." Cherry muttered.

* * *

Soon, the group got themselves in shape and did some physical training in the gym from the Other Realm as Thor tried to act like a coach like his uncle would sometimes act around him with their playful bonding through roughhousing and they soon started off with some weight-lifting.

"All right, guys, let's do some sets." Thor then said.

"I'm not sure if I wanna do this." Cherry replied.

"Oh, come on; you gotta keep up your strength." Thor told her.

Cherry groaned as she soon tried to lift weights with the others. "This is Gym Class all over again..." she muttered to herself. "Gym Class is a living Hell."

"I have to agree." Lionel muttered, but he did his best to put up with it.

"Wow, Mo," Atticus said to the tomboy. "You're pretty strong for a girl."

"That better not be a sexist comment." Mo glared at him suspiciously.

"No! No, it isn't." Atticus promised her.

"Good," Mo smirked. "But thank you. I'm pretty athletic when I wanna be."

"Cool." Atticus smiled before he suddenly felt like he was getting pushed by Patch a little closer to Mo.

Mo continued to do what she was doing. Patch looked hopeful for Atticus as he played an innocent look.

"Ah, you sneaky little..." Atticus whispered a bit from that.

Patch began to look all innocent as he had his puppy dog eyes.

"He's cute." Mo smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose he is..." Atticus smiled back a bit.

Patch began to do his own exercising.

"We need some sort of back-up," Cherry said. "I'm sure all of us can do this if we all work together."

"You have a point, Cherry, but stay focused and hope for the best." Atticus suggested.

"That optimism was so cheesy that I could almost smell it." Lionel commented.

"Yeah, Atticus can get pretty cheesy at times." Cherry said.

Atticus narrowed his eyes at that. Cherry and Lionel chuckled a bit from that though.

* * *

And so each day, the group would go into the gym and train and while also making it seem like they were part of Cyborg Superman's Justice League. Mo flexed her arms a bit with a smile as she seemed to grow stronger.

"Nice muscles." Atticus smiled.

"I sometimes work out in my room," Mo replied. "But thank you. Yours look better than mine though."

"Well, he has had his powers for a long time and it pays to exercise." Cherry said.

"Glad to see you on board this time, Cherry." Atticus replied.

"I guess it's what Batman would want from me," Cherry shrugged. "He may not be as strong as your Superman, but he's strong in his own right, especially to keep up with bad guys of his own like killer clowns."

"That's true." Atticus nodded.

"I don't feel much different though." Cherry said.

"You _are_ strong," Atticus smiled as he took her arms. "You've changed a lot since we started all of this."

"I wish I could feel that way." Cherry mumbled.

"It's deep inside you." Patch smiled.

Cherry let out a small sigh.

Drell grumbled as he walked through the gym, passing them. "Hey, kids..." he said before he stopped in his tracks with wide eyes. "HUH?!" he then turned around to see them. "What are you kids doing here?!"

"We're flying kites, what does it look like?" Lionel deadpanned as he ran through a treadmill.

"Let me rephrase that. Since _when_ did I give you kids permission to be in here?!" Drell asked.

"Okay, guys, I made you some healthy and energy inducing snacks!" Thor smiled as he came out with a platter. "I made everything to everybody's liking, especially since Lionel doesn't like pork products."

"Thor, did you bring your friends here?!" Drell asked sharply.

"Oh! Uh, hello..." Thor grinned nervously. "...Well, um... Yes, I did." he then admitted bashfully.

"That explains why they're here." Drell sighed.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Drell," Thor almost cried. "But we just wanted to stop Cyborg Superman before he would get too out of control!"

"Aw, jeez, don't cry, kiddo," Drell said as he patted Thor on the head. "Next time you come by, at least ask for my permission. It's not nice to invade people's personal space like that."

"You drop in at my house nearly every day just to see Aunt Hilda and kick out Vice-Principal Kraft." Sabrina spoke up.

"That's different." Drell told her.

"I have pictures to prove it." Sabrina said.

"Sabrina, ain't nobody wanna see that." Lionel grimaced.

Drell growled a bit while Sabrina smirked before he looked at her. "Hey, Sabrina... You look stronger..." he then said. "Lemme feel your muscles."

Sabrina felt nervous, but held out her arms to her soon-to-be-uncle by marriage.

Drell felt her arms and chuckled. "Heh, that's a great improvement," he then said with a fond chuckle. "Seems like you just had chicken arms the last time I saw ya, maybe you could join the Justice League too."

"Wahoo!" Sabrina cheered.

"But who would be her mentor?" Lionel asked.

"Too bad Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda wouldn't be in the League." Sabrina frowned.

"Yes, your aunts are very busy these days, especially Hilda," Drell replied. "I'd do it myself, but I have to take care of the Magic Council and Other Realm."

"There must be someone else that also knows magic." Sabrina said.

"Let's see..." Cherry paused. "I remember Bruce talking about John Constantine once, but he might not be up your ally."

"I hear he talks to dead people." Sabrina shook her head.

"Also, one time he took us to Las Vegas," Cherry then said, referring to Lionel and herself when she said "us". "There was this girl named Zatanna."

"She'll do." Drell said.

"Zatanna?" Cherry asked. "But she's more like a magician with rabbits out of a hat and making people disappear than a witch."

"You got a better idea?" Drell replied.

Cherry shrugged.

"It sounds exciting and a bit scary at the same time..." Sabrina said. "Is that normal?"

"Let's just say this," Thor smiled as he put his arm around Sabrina. "Welcome to the team, Cousin."

"Yay!" Sabrina cheered.

Thor soon gave Sabrina a big tight hug.

"Oof! Thanks, Thor." Sabrina grunted a bit.

"All right, you might as well stay here until you're ready to rise up against Cyborg Superman and maybe even Sombra's army, but you might need back-up for that second part." Drell gave in to letting them stay as he decided to get an apple from the tree which was very big as he began to bite into it.

"Thanks, but I need to start patrolling as Superboy." Atticus said.

"Same time tomorrow?" Thor asked.

"Hopefully," Atticus replied as he took a sandwich to go and ate it before smiling. "Mm... Steak sandwich." He soon changed into Superboy before flying off as he ate the sandwich.

"Where's your favorite uncle's sandwich, huh?" Drell asked Thor, crossing his arms.

Thor looked bashful as he gave his uncle a Reuben sandwich which was his favorite.

"Thanks." Drell said, taking it and eating it as he walked off.

* * *

Superboy soon came back into the Mortal Realm as he flew to the skies, and where he saw almost an army of super-powered people flying out of a building so they could patrol the city. "Man... This must be what Lionel calls 'Nightmare Fuel'." Superboy shuddered with both worry and nervousness as Cyborg Superman seemed to be able to manipulate everyone in town to join his side.

Superboy made sure to take a look at how each person with the device on them acted. They all seemed to glare at him with the same expression and all looked very firm and busy. Cyborg Superman looked out to his followers as he stood large and in charge. Superboy began to do his best to help in any way he could in case anyone needed help.

"Superboy." Cyborg Superman called.

Superboy gulped before grinning bashfully at him.

"Aren't your friends coming?" Cyborg Superman asked.

"Uh, yeah, um... They'll be here later," Superboy replied. "They, uh, wanna make special entrances."

"Hmm... Well, alright." Cyborg Superman said.

"Anyways, I'll go and see if anyone needs help." Superboy replied.

"I know you won't let me down... Son." Cyborg Superman told him.

Superboy glanced at him for that before he soon took off. Cyborg Superman noticed Superboy didn't seem to smile when he called him son, but decided to deal with it later.

* * *

It was very concerning at the Whitney household, especially with Mary calling and talking with a friend on the phone while Kevin did his homework and Melanie was asleep in her room. Krypto was seen ready, flying off as Superdog.

"Krypto, be careful," Kevin whispered softly. "It could be dangerous out there. Even Mom thinks so."

Superdog flew off to Metropolis to check out how everything was.

Superboy looked around himself before grunting as he and Superdog flew into each other. "Huh? Oh! Hi, Krypto," he then smiled before chuckling. "Oops, I mean... Heh... Superdog."

"Atticus?" Superdog asked.

"Yeah... The town's gone through a bit of a makeover." Superboy nodded.

"You're telling me." Superdog said.

The two soon flew off together all over the town to see if anyone would need help, but it seemed quiet so far. And where the only one that seemed to need help was just someone that needed directions.

"Huh... Maybe we could help him..." Superboy said. "It's not much, but at least we're helping someone, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Superdog shrugged.

The ones who followed Cyborg Superman soon acted like typical heroes with stopping bad guys and meeting fan kids, though they seemed to forget about their friends and family since their transformations. And where one of the followers seemed to beat them to the person that needed directions.

"Hey!" Superboy complained.

"Are you with us or against us?" A follower asked Superboy and Superdog.

"Oh! Uh, of course, with you," Superboy grinned bashfully. "Like I'd _ever_ disobey Superman."

The follower soon turned his attention to the person that needed help with directions.

"Very true." The follower replied.

"Oh, uh, excuse me." The man said.

Superboy came beside the follower curiously and hopeful so he could feel useful, despite Cyborg Superman's reign.

"Yes, civilian, how may we help you?" The follower asked the man.

"Trying to figure out this new map..." The man said as he looked over his map, feeling lost.

"New maps can be a bit tricky." Superboy said.

"Uh... Who is this?" The man asked about one of Cyborg Superman's followers.

"Don't worry about him," Superboy replied. "I'll help you out."

"That wouldn't be wise, Superboy," The follower told Superboy. "Maybe I should step in."

Superdog and Superboy both looked unsure, but wanted to see how this would work out.

"I'm just trying to find a hotel, uh, if that's alright with you." The man said to the follower.

"Come with me." The follower replied as he took the man suddenly and flew up in the air with him.

Superdog cupped his muzzle as that looked a bit extreme, especially since the man began to scream and yell out in fear.

"That's a little extreme." Superboy said.

"That shouldn't happen, whether that guy visits a town with superheroes or not." Superdog said a bit firmly.

"You're right." Superboy nodded to him.

"We gotta stop this." Superboy glared.

"Oh, believe me, I want to," Superboy glared back. "I've had just about enough of these Supermen," he then sighed a bit sadly. "I miss the Superman I know and love... And I really regret that one of our last times seeing each other was me yelling at him and feeling embarrassed that he got with Lois Lane and pretty much abandoned Wonder Woman who feels like a mother to me."

They soon saw a woman walking by before seeing her stop as she saw Eric with some kids.

"That woman looks familiar..." Superboy commented. "I think I saw her during Cyborg Superman's speech."

Superdog soon flew with Superboy to take a look at Eric as he talked with the kids who were like young fanboys.

"Eric?" The woman asked in concern.

"Can you fly?" A boy asked the man.

Eric soon jumped up in flight and did a flip which made the boy and his friends smile and laugh. The woman smiled, happy to see that Eric was alright before getting tackled and having her purse stolen from her by a thug.

"Oh, come on, not again!" The woman complained.

Eric looked over but before he could do anything the thug ran into Superboy. The Boy of Steel soon returned the purse to the woman.

"Um... Thanks..." The woman said to him.

"No problem," Superboy smiled. "It was my pleasure."

"Well, at least you have good manners." The woman then said.

Superdog nodded in agreement.

"I'm Becky." The woman said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Miss Becky," Superboy smiled. "Superdog here and I are sorry that Superman's followers are giving you trouble."

"Somehow, I don't think I'm the only one," Becky sighed a bit. "Ever since he put on that device; I haven't heard from Eric in days."

"I'm sorry about that," Superboy frowned. "I wish I could help you out there."

Superdog felt the same way as the Superman followers didn't act like they had a will of their own.

"Should probably tell Steel and Ms. Lane." Superboy soon whispered to himself.

Superboy and Superdog soon flew off to find Steel and Lois.

"They aren't too far away, are they?" Superdog asked.

"I think I can keep up with them," Superboy replied. "Just don't be alarmed when you meet Steel. That's the Robot Superman, but he has a bit of a secret."

"I think I see him near a building." Superdog said.

"We'll go that way then." Superboy replied.

* * *

The two then flew off that way as Steel made his way over to a building.

"That must be the lab." Superboy then said before he saw Steel come into a broken-down hole.

When they walked into the building, they didn't see a lab, but a storage room.

"Whoa..." Superboy muttered.

"Superboy?" Steel asked.

"Hi, there," Superboy smiled and waved. "Hope you don't mind a little company."

"Not at all." Steel said.

"We didn't think you would." Superboy replied.

"We?" Steel asked.

Superboy smiled as he brought in Superdog too.

"Nice," Steel nodded as he soon walked in with them before calling out. "Doyle, I know you're here. I'm not looking for trouble. I just need information on some alien tech you may have unloaded," he then saw a rather scary sight. "What the hell?"

"What happened to them?" Superdog asked Superboy.

"Something tells me a certain too serious Superman got here first." Superboy said.

"I think you might be right." Steel replied.

"Is this what happened?" Superboy asked a man beside him. "Superman got to you?"

"Yeah... Superman cleaned us out," The man grunted weakly and it was bad enough that his arm was in a cast. "The one in the shades."

"The Eradicator?" Steel asked the man.

"Here." The man said, holding out his phone with his good arm.

"What's this?" Superboy asked as he took the phone.

"Traces on our stuff," The man replied weakly as Superboy soon saw what looked like a tracker on the screen. "You can catch up with him if you hurry. Go get him."

Steel nodded at that as he got ready with Superboy and Superdog. "Don't wait up." he then told the man.

Superboy and Superdog soon flew off with Steel to find where the Eradicator was.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Meanwhile..._**

Conner stared out into the city from a room of his home.

"I think I'm gonna go see Conner." Mo told Gloriosa and Timber.

"All right, just watch out," Gloriosa advised. "He's a bit steamed."

"I will." Mo nodded before going to see Conner.

"She's a good girl." Gloriosa smiled at her brother.

"She is," Timber sighed. "I just wish we could give her a better home than this. Why did we have to lose Mom and Dad?"

"I don't know." Gloriosa frowned.

As Mo made her way to Conner, she saw Lois.

"Ms. Lane?" she then asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd speak with... Um... Superboy..." Lois said to her.

"Heh, I think I should too," Mo replied. "I'm sensing some sort of trouble within him... Like he's going through some sort of pain."

The two of them soon went inside the room Conner was in.

Conner felt angry before they came in fully and before he saw them as he looked a bit peeved. "We both know you took me down there to get rid of Superboy for good," he then glared sharply. "I don't know what changed your mind, but-" he then continued before he looked over to see that it wasn't Lex.

"Conner, it's okay," Mo said as he soon turned around to see her and Lois. "It's just me and that newspaper lady."

"Let me guess; you thought we were Lex Luthor." Lois replied to Conner.

Conner looked at the two and glanced away from that question and also made sure Lex wasn't there either.

"Lookin' for ol' Cue Ball," Lois then told Conner. "Know where he is, Superboy?"

"Don't call me that!" Conner glared sharply before he sat down.

"What's wrong?" Lois asked him as she sat next to him.

Mo frowned as she felt like Conner was in an unhappy mood.

"He's my father," Conner said softly about Superman. "At least, he's half my DNA. I just found out."

"Nah, I don't buy it," Lois replied. "I mean, the hair alone."

Conner glanced at her before looking down at the floor before Mo sat on the other side with a small smile.

"Wow. You do look like him," Lois commented. "Superman, I mean."

Conner smiled softly to Lois.

"She has a bit of a point." Mo added to Conner.

"Look, I was a jerk when I met you, Lois," Conner soon said. "I'm sorry. I don't know why, but I feel like I can talk to you. Besides Mo of course, we've been close ever since I first met her."

"Brings me somewhat some kind of happiness in LexCorp." Mo added.

Lois looked soft from what Conner said about them able to talk to each other. "I know why." she then said to him as she looked away distantly.

Lois's cell phone soon vibrated in her pants pocket.

"You better get that." Mo suggested.

Lois nodded as she checked her phone.

"I guess I'm fine as long as I have you." Conner said to Mo.

"I feel the same way," Mo smiled. "I'm sure Gloriosa and Timber do too."

Conner smiled back.

Lois soon answered the phone call. "Yeah?"

**_"Eradicator's gathering up Apokolips' tech,"_** Steel's voice replied. **_"He could be working with Henshaw. I'm tracking him now with Superboy and Superdog."_**

"All right," Lois nodded. "Keep me posted." She soon hung up.

* * *

Steel, Superboy, and Superdog were soon seen flying in a cold area. Superdog looked a bit wide-eyed once they landed on the ground and saw a sort of an ice-like building.

"The Fortress of Solitude..." Superboy whispered to himself before they went to come inside.

Steel soon walked in with them as they came to explore once they came inside.

"Why would the Eradicator bring the Apokalips devices here?" Superdog asked Superboy.

"That's a good question... I'm sure there's a bit of a despicable answer." Superboy replied as they walked closer as Steel walked ahead of them.

The red-eyed Superman seemed to be resting as Steel walked over with Superboy and Superdog, only to be stopped by an android.

**_"Greetings."_ **The android greeted.

"Uh, greetings?" Steel replied.

_**"Kal-El is unavailable as he nears completion of his revitalization cycle,"** _The android informed.**_ "Thank you for your patience."_**

"Kal-El. So it really is you." Steel said as he looked at the Eradicator.

Superboy had a feeling that the Eradicator would attack and decided to step forward to handle him. And so he did. "Steel, let me handle this," Superboy glared as he stepped in. "I'll take care of him."

"Just be careful." Steel advised.

"No problem." Superboy smirked.

The Eradicator soon hit Superboy with an uppercut.

"Oof!" Superboy grunted before glaring. "Oh, is that all you got?"

The Eradicator soon came to Superdog and Steel next. Superboy soon jumped down and punched the Eradicator out of the way and smacked him into the wall as he stood protectively in front of Steel and Superdog. The Eradicator glared as he looked ready to fight Superboy until he wouldn't get back up so he would get to the other two. Superboy glared as he got ready to fight and looked quite intense and brutally serious like when he first joined the Justice League with his friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lois checked her phone as she stood around with Mo and Conner before she began to look and feel concerned.

"Maybe you should check and see how things are going." Mo suggested to Conner.

"I think you're right," Conner replied. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me," Mo reassured. "You go do what you do best, who cares what Lex says?"

"Whoa! Steel!" Lois gasped. "What's happening?"

**_"Little busy here, Lois."_ **Steel replied as he began to fly off as the Eradicator tried to fly after him.

Superboy soon grabbed the Eradicator by his cape with a growl.

"_You_ called me." Lois told the Robot Superman.

**_"Sorry. Butt dialed."_ **Steel told her.

* * *

"Classy." Superboy deadpanned as he grabbed the Eradicator and spun him around by his cape before throwing him out and making him hit another wall.

The Eradicator growled as his eyes flashed a brighter red before he came zipping right back to tackle Superboy into the ground. Superdog soon tackled on top of the Eradicator to get him off of Superboy.

"Good dog." Superboy smiled.

The Eradicator soon body-slammed Superdog off, making the white Lab whimper in pain.

"Oof." Superboy winced as that looked painful.

The Eradicator soon kicked down on Superdog's face before kicking him right into a pillar as Steel got back up. Superboy glared at the Eradicator before using his crystal power to attack him. The Eradicator dodged the crystal spikes as much as possible.

"Whoa..." Superdog blinked. "You have crystal power?"

"That's kind of a long story." Superboy replied.

A crystal fist soon formed from the ground and hit the Eradicator before grabbing him like a toy.

"Whoa... I didn't know I could do that." Superboy chuckled.

"Well, don't hog all of him." Steel smirked as he brought out his hammer.

"Alright, alright." Superboy smirked back as he made the crystal hand throw Eradicator at Steel so he could hit him with his hammer.

The Eradicator still glared, but he didn't do much of anything as he didn't have time to react as Steel struck him instantly with his hammer, sending him flying.

"It's out of the park!" Superdog laughed at that as it was like a baseball game now.

Eradicator soon crashed into a wall of the Fortress of Solitude.

"Nice one." Superboy smiled.

"Hey, I'm just doing my job as Superman." Steel smirked.

* * *

Conner, Mo, and Lois were watching what was happening on Lois's phone as Conner got ready to go, but they soon had some company.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lex glared before he took Lois's phone away. "Give me that!"

"No, wait!" Lois told him.

It was too late though. Lex soon put down Lois's phone and began to trace the footage as Eradicator did what he could to beat down Steel, Superdog, and Superboy, but he seemed to be losing from their combined efforts of teamwork.

"Is that?" Lex asked as they saw Superman's ship.

"Kal-El's ship!" Lois gasped as she recognized the ship. "In S.T.A.R. Labs."

"He needs help," Conner spoke up as he began to walk off. "I'm going."

"Way to go, Conner." Mo smiled proudly.

Unfortunately, Lex stopped Conner from leaving. "No. These cyborg thingies are popping up all over the city," he then told the boy. "It's gonna take a turn and I need you here."

"You're not the boss of me, Lex." Conner glowered.

"I literally am." Lex retorted as he pointed at the LexCorp logo on Conner's jacket.

_'He's got Conner there,'_ Mo thought to herself._ 'But he has a choice and that logo is the answer: either to keep it on or tear it off.'_

* * *

Back at the Fortress, the Eradicator refused to quit while facing Steel, Superboy, and Superdog.

"You cannot harm the data matrix." The Eradicator glared at his opponents.

"The data matrix?" Lois and Mo asked each other curiously.

As Superboy punched the Eradicator over and over he soon began to look less Kryptonian and more holographic.

"John! It's a hologram!" Lois gasped as that gave her an idea. "It's designed to protect Kryptonians."

"I don't see any Kryptonians around here," Steel replied as he and Superboy tried to keep up. "Do you?"

Lois took a look before she soon saw a spaceship. "Oh, my God! John, he's-"

The Eradicator soon punched right at Superdog, who luckily got away in time, but the punch landed on the screen which cut out the video footage into static. Conner was soon heard flying out as the two window doors were seen opened.

"Go, Conner, go!" Mo called out.

Lex looked very angry from that, especially since Conner ripped the logo off of his jacket like Mo suggested.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Cyborg Superman and Sombra..._**

The followers were flying all around as they were manipulated by the power of Cyborg Superman and Sombra.

"These pitiful humans. Humbled by the demise of their heroes, have willingly become mindless automatons," Sombra grinned darkly as he sat in a throne while Hank was bowing before him. "My stratagem has worked perfectly. Soon, Earth will be christened by King Sombra as new Apokolips. And this time, there's no Justice League or Superman to stop me. All that remains is for you to open the gates."

* * *

The followers were seen patrolling the city and making sure that there was no traffic. Jessica, along with some others from town, were hiding away from the followers as they were the only ones not brainwashed by the new Justice League made by Cyborg Superman.

"All you gotta do is look out the window to see things ain't right no more," Bibbo told the people who accompanied him. "I knew Superman. Superman was my pal. And those things ain't Supermen."

"They're not even the people they used to be." Becky frowned.

"I mean, at least they're keeping the peace, right?" One man spoke up with a shrug, sitting next to Jimmy.

"That's not gonna last." Jessica shook her head.

"That kid's right," Bibbo agreed. "We can't wait until after this thing takes a turn for the worse. By then, it'll be too late!" he then added a quote from Cyborg Superman. "The robot said one thing right. He said, 'We gotta be our own heroes'."

Jessica nodded from that as Hilda and Zelda also looked concerned.

A woman soon checked her phone. "People are protesting down at the Watchtower," she then told the others. "Getting to be quite a crowd."

"What are we waiting for?" Bibbo asked. "Together, we may not bring the beat down, but we sure as hell can make some noise, alright?"

"Mm..." Hilda and Zelda both nodded.

The others soon began to smile in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group was at the gym again, but they were sitting and taking a break, without Atticus of course.

"So what should we do next?" Thor asked.

"Can't we just stop for a minute?" Cherry groaned. "I think I can taste my spine."

"Come on, guys, we have an army to build up against that Cyborg Psychoman." Thor replied.

"I have to agree with Cherry, Storm Cloud," Lionel spoke up as he looked a little dizzy. "I think we should call it a night."

Cherry's cell phone was soon going off, informing her about something.

"Are you gonna get that?" Mo asked Cherry.

"Ugh..." Cherry groaned before slamming her fist on the rubber mat that she was lying on and her phone soon sprung up in the air and landed on her chest as she picked up the phone to answer it. "This better be good." She soon got the news of what everyone in Metropolis was doing at The Watchtower and couldn't help, but smirk.

"What is it?" Thor asked, flopping right down next to her on the mat, making her hop up briefly off of the floor with a startled yelp before she then landed.

"See for yourself." Cherry smirked as she held out her phone for him to see.

It was a report that everyone was protesting down at The Watchtower.

"Hmm... I guess we could take a break to check that out..." Thor replied thoughtfully.

"Come on then," Mo said. "We'll get back to work later. Let's see this up close."

"Okay... I'm just having a hard time moving..." Cherry replied.

"No problem!" Thor said before he grabbed Cherry to put her over his shoulder before grabbing Lionel to make him sit on the other. "Let's get to town!"

"Yeah!" Lionel cheered.

Cherry groaned as she was suddenly pulled like that.

"Let's go!" Thor grinned before snapping his fingers and brought them all back into the Mortal Realm.

As they arrived, they made it to the Watchtower where there were very angry citizens who were mad at Cyborg Superman and his followers as their town was going to Hell.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, back at the Fortress of Solitude..._**

The Eradicator continued to attack while Steel, Superboy, and Superdog did whatever they could to protect themselves. Steel hit the Eradicator with his hammer a few times before he was suddenly lunged out in flight. Superboy soon grabbed the Eradicator and flung him by his shoulders into the air and tried to shoot laser-eyes at him. Superdog flew over to where the ship was as that belonged to his first owner while Superboy and Steel handled the Eradicator. The Eradicator soon crashed through another pillar as Steel and Superboy zoomed right back. Steel and Superboy tried to get some hits in before the Eradicator suddenly shot them away with an energy blast from the hand.

"Kal-El...?" Superdog whispered to himself as he came to the ship like he could sense something and where his nose told him that Superman was inside the ship. "It is him," The White Lab smiled before looking over at Superboy. "Atticus, he's here! He's really here! He's inside the ship!"

Superboy paused as he got some free space before looking over. "What'd you say?" he then asked.

"Someone very special is in here!" Superdog smiled.

"...You mean...?" Superboy got wide-eyed and hopeful.

Superdog nodded.

"I... I can't believe it..." Superboy said emotionally. "Can... Can it be?"

"Yes, it can be, he's inside that ship." Superdog smiled.

"Hey, you okay, kid?" Steel asked Superboy.

"Huh? Oh, I... I guess I just..." Superboy said softly.

The Eradicator soon punched both of them away, making them skid in the middle of the floor.

"Ugh... That was not cool..." Superboy groaned.

Another blast soon hit while Superdog waited by the ship nervously.

"Dad, if that's really you, I just wanna say... I'm sorry what happened between you, Diana, and Lois..." Superboy said weakly. "I just wanna see you again so you can see how much I miss you... You may not be my real father, but you were always the best father I've ever had so far and I love you very much."

One of Superman's hands began to move as he heard everything Superboy said.

The Eradicator soon came out to Steel and Superboy before grabbing them both to punch them down. "Intruders must be-" he then told them, about to finish them off.

"That's enough!" A voice called.

The three soon looked over while Superdog looked so happy and excited as Superman came out, wearing a black super suit, though his hair was a lot longer and he looked like he hadn't shaved in a while. Superboy and Steel both looked shocked, though Superboy was a lot more relieved and very happy at who he saw.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at LexCorp..._**

"Steel stopped transmitting. I can't find a signal," Lex said to Lois as he was on the computer. "Even after redirecting every LexCorp satellite. So, do you really think Kal-El is alive?" he then asked.

"I don't know, but, for the first time, I really feel like it's possible," Lois replied softly.

"I hope he is," Lex said softly from that before he soon typed something into the keyboard. "Now, there's something you need to see."

A file soon opened up to show Sombra on his throne. Mo let out a small gasp once she saw Sombra. Lois also looked wide-eyed.

* * *

**_Back at the Fortress of Solitude..._**

"Superboy..." Superman called. "Come give your Superdad a hug."

Superboy got free and rushed to Superman, limping slightly as he hugged him good and tight as some tears streamed down his face. "I'm so happy that you're alive." The orphan boy smiled as he tightened his grip slightly.

"It's really good to see you again," Superman smiled back. "And I understand your anger from before I came back."

Superboy wiped his eyes with a bit of a sniffle, but kept his smile, albeit a bit sad.

"It's really you, isn't it?" John asked the formerly deceased Man of Steel. "How?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Superman replied. "The robots keep calling it a revitalization cycle, but it's not something I'd ever heard of or knew was possible."

The two robots began to fix the damages on John's suit.

"What is this place?" John asked.

"A fortress," Superman replied. "Built to keep me isolated during this process."

"Does he have to just stand there like that?" Superboy asked as he glanced at the Eradicator.

"Yeah... It's creepin' me out." John added.

"He's just trying to protect me." Superman defended.

"Then why was he drawing energy from you while you were in the pod?" Superboy asked as Superdog looked just as curious.

"Quite the reverse," One of the androids informed. "Kal-El was the one absorbing ion radiation from the Eradicator as part of the revitalization cycle."

"Highly advanced tech programmed to protect my people." Superman added.

"So he decides to put on a cape and dispends his own brand of justice?" John asked while pointing at the Eradicator.

Superman raised an eyebrow to that.

"I think you wanna see who's talking." Superboy couldn't help but smirk at that as he gestured to his own cape.

"...I'm just sayin'." John then said sheepishly.

The robots soon stopped as they finished repairing John's suit.

"Good as new, Dr. Irons." Superboy smiled at John.

"Well, I can't tell you how glad I am to see you again." John said to Superman as he turned back into Steel.

"He's right," Superboy added. "There's a lot you need to know."

"These news broadcasts have brought me up to speed, Sombra killed my friends and people have been turned into monsters by that Cyborg imposter." Superman said.

"That would be Hank Henshaw." Superboy told him.

"The astronaut?" Superman asked. "I thought he was dead. I guess I didn't know everything."

"There's a lot of that goin' around." A voice said before a familiar boy around Atticus's age was shown now in the Fortress with them.

"Conner!" Superboy gasped.

"Hey, buddy," Conner replied before looking at Superman. "So what's the plan... Dad?"

Superman looked puzzled.

"It's kind of a long story." Superboy told his adoptive father.

"I guess I have more to learn." Superman replied.

* * *

**_Back at LexCorp..._**

Mo began to step away from the room while Lois and Lex watched the footage as she decided to go see what her friends were up to.

**"And this time there's no Justice League or Superman to stop me,"** Sombra told Hank on the screen. **"All that remains is for you to open the gates."**

"Ever since the Justice League's accident, my satellites have intercepted strange encoded signals; it's some holographic interface Sombra, whoever he is, is beaming directly into Henshaw's head," Lex said before facing Lois. "He's literally messing with his mind."

"Once Superman was gone, he cleared out the Justice League, created an army of cybernetic minions, and now-" Lois began softly as she looked off distantly.

"They open the gates." Lex finished firmly.

"How do we even begin to fight that? Superboy alone couldn't take on an army of minions that have the exact same strength as Superman." Lois said.

"I might have something." Lex replied as he walked off.

"Is it a plan?" Lois asked him. "Because what we really need is a plan."

Mo soon began to sneak out as she decided to meet up with her friends without Lex knowing about it.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, back at the Fortress of Solitude..._**

"The plan is to stop Sombra and save Henshaw." Superman told the others.

"And get the girl," Conner smirked eagerly. "Slash girls."

"Not the time." Superboy face-palmed.

"Until your regeneration's complete, I must insist you abstain from sexual activity." The Eradicator told Superman.

"Uh, yeah, that's probably a good idea..." Superboy said bashfully.

"Um, all right?" Superman blinked.

"You're not fully powered yet, are you?" Steel asked.

Superman looked to them and looked down a bit.

"For how long?" Superboy frowned.

"I don't know," Superman said softly. "Maybe forever."

The others began to look deeply concerned about that.

* * *

**_Meanwhile back with Lex and Lois..._**

Dr. Brody was shown to be at work before looking over as he heard his boss coming over which startled him.

"After Darkseid's first invasion, you couldn't walk down the street without tripping over alien tech." Lex told Lois as he led her downstairs.

"Yeah, tech that you gave Intergang before that Sumbro creep or whatever his name is showed up." Lois glared.

"Gave? You really don't get me, do you?" Lex asked her.

Lois gave him a look from that.

"And anyway, you're welcome," Lex then scoffed. "Because that business arrangement is what brought us this beauty. Dr. Brody, if you will?"

Dr. Brody gulped before typing on the keyboard and brought out a special device for Lois to see.

"A motherbox." Lois said.

"We just have to activate it outside the Watchtower at exactly the right spot," Lex told her. "Unfortunately, the tin man's got eyes everywhere."

"Someone will have to go inside and keep him occupied while some others turn this on." Dr. Brody explained.

"Okay," Lois then said. "Show me how it works."

"Are you insane? I'm not going in there, you are." Lex told her with a laugh.

Dr. Brody looked worried for Lois, but he felt he should had expected that from Lex. Lois frowned, but narrowed her eyes as she decided not to argue with Lex about that arrangement.

* * *

Back at the Fortress, Superman was seen getting ready.

"Kal-El, I must insist on accompanying you." The Eradicator said to Superman.

"Nope," Superboy disagreed with the Eradicator. "You're a wild card."

Steel and Superdog seemed to agree.

"Maybe a wild card is what we need." Superman suggested as he brought out a crystal.

"What we need is a way to get you to Metropolis," Conner spoke up. "It's 40 below outside, and you're just a guy now."

"Nope, he's just a guy with a ship." Superboy said as he faced Superman's pod.

Superman nodded as that sounded good for them. He soon went inside of his spaceship and took off with Steel, Superboy, Superdog, and Conner as they had a world to save away from the Fortress of Solitude.

"Slammin'!" Conner beamed as his slang from the 1990's came back.

"Excuse me?" Steel asked him.

"Do people not say that anymore?" Conner asked.

"Nope." Superboy said as he and Superdog shook their heads.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, later on..._**

Mo soon looked around as she made it into town and found her friends as they were at the Watchtower as many angry citizens were furious and protesting Cyborg Superman's followers. Jimmy Olsen began to look for a perfect spot to take pictures before walking over to a spot.

"Crazy protest." Mo said as she found Cherry, Lionel, Thor, Sabrina, and Patch.

"Tell me about it," Sabrina replied. "We just got here ourselves."

* * *

Lex's limo soon arrived at the scene before one of the doors opened to show Lois coming out.

"Listen, Lane," Lex said as he came out to see her. "I just wanna say-"

"Thank you?" Lois asked hopefully.

"Don't screw up." Lex narrowed his eyes.

Lois soon looked unimpressed as she should have known he would say that. Lex glared before he looked over as he thought maybe he saw Mo in the crowd.

* * *

"What are we gonna do?" Mo asked her friends.

"Not sure what much we _can_ do," Cherry replied. "We've been trying to keep up our strength for this big battle that Drell told us about with the reign of Cyborg Superman."

"Hey! You two!" Lois called out to two followers.

Mo glanced over with her friends from within the crowd as two followers flew down to Lois.

"Take me to your boss." Lois told the two followers.

Lex narrowed his eyes sharply at that.

"We have to do something," Mo told her friends. "Where's Atticus?"

"Busy." Cherry replied bluntly.

"So should we still be out here? Or I could teleport us inside." Thor said.

The group looked at each other before looking back.

"Teleport us, Storm Cloud." Lionel smirked.

"Aye-Aye!" Thor saluted before he teleported them inside with their superhero costumes just in case.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Meanwhile with Sombra..._**

Hank was still bowing behind the man as he looked out into the fiery pits all around him.

"To think that all this was made possible when that Doomsday weapon obliterated your primitive spacecraft," Sombra remarked as he looked all around. "I plucked your lifeless corpse from the void, and handed you a chance for glory."

"Yes, Your Grace." Hank replied.

"And all because a Kryptonian failed you." Sombra then continued.

Hank looked very angered and seething with rage as he stayed on the ground. "Even in death, he will pay for his crimes." he then stated firmly.

"To capture glory, Henshaw, you must first understand that sorrow, rage, and the thirst for vengeance, are essential parts of the equation." Sombra advised.

"Sir!" A male voice called out.

Hank's eyes grew wide before Cyborg Superman was back in the world he was as the cyborg and faced the followers in a bit of annoyance. "What now?"

Lois soon walked between the two followers as she came to see Cyborg Superman.

"Leave us." Cyborg Superman demanded to the two followers.

The two followers soon followed orders as they left the room.

"Dr. Frankenstein," Lois soon greeted. "Or is it his monster? So easy to get mixed up."

"Frankenstein wanted to play God," Cyborg Superman scoffed. "Do I _look_ like I'm playing?"

"You're gonna lose... Hank." Lois told him.

"Hank Henshaw is dead, just like your knight in shining blue tights," Cyborg Superman said before charging at her before grabbing her by her throat and lifted her up. "Of all the things I learned on your balcony that night, I think the most important was the true nature of your relationship with Superman. A relationship that I'm afraid is going to meet a tragic end."

Lois grunted and struggled, only for a red flash to go off.

**_"Alert! Watchtower detecting an incoming ballistic rocket of Kryptonian origin,"_ **The computer alerted. **_"Enlarging view."_**

Suddenly, the spaceship was shown with the real Superman inside, back from the dead, much to Lois's shock before Cyborg Superman dropped her and held his head.

"No! No! No!" Hank cried out to Sombra as he held his head.

"So my doomsday weapon fails and the Kryptonian still lives." Sombra said.

"Get out of my head!" Cyborg Superman replied.

Lois began to look concerned as Cyborg Superman appeared to be having some sort of meltdown.

* * *

"Yes! I shall enjoy killing the Man of Steel all over again," Sombra grinned darkly. "This time, with my bare hands."

"No!" Hank told him in frustration as he held his head while down on his knees. "Superman is mine to destroy!"

"We disagree. Now open the gates, prepare for my arrival." Sombra told him.

Cyborg Superman soon had a glowing red hand as he then grabbed the S on his chest and ripped it off. Another motherbox was shown as Cyborg Superman was forced to reach for it.

"**NOOOO!**" The man screamed as Sombra narrowed his eyes while they flashed a brighter red.

* * *

Before long, Cyborg Superman put his glowing red hand on the motherbox, causing the Apokalips devices to activate and for the followers to float up into the sky. The protesting crowd soon seemed to quiet down from that.

"What the hell?" Bibbo muttered.

"Guys...?" Thunder Boy spoke from a window. "Something weird is going on."

"What's happening?" Bat-Mite asked.

"Come see for yourself." Thunder Boy replied.

Bat-Mite came beside him as the others also came by with Sabrina in her own superhero costume, known as Mystica, as they looked out the windows from the Watchtower to see the floating followers of Cyborg Superman. The followers hovered together in the air before a jolt of red electricity was shared between them all.

"This might be what is going to open the gate from Apokalips to Earth." Mystica said.

"If you're right, I'm very scared." Mo replied.

Thunder Boy decided to try to soothe Mo since Atticus wasn't there to do it.

"Oh, you're so sweet." Mo smiled at that.

The followers soon began to scream as the electricity hit them as a ring was soon in the sky that began to glow and open up while the people on the ground looked horrified and nervous. Soon enough, the gate was shown as Sombra's army was shown on the other side.

"...Dear mother of Adam West." Bat-Mite gulped as his face paled.

Lex soon brought out the motherbox and began to activate it.

"**FOR APOKALIPS!**" Sombra commanded to his army with an evil smile as the army came in to attack.

"Oh, boy," Bat-Mite said. "This is bad."

"We have to find the motherbox Cyborg Superman has, it's the only way to close that gate." Mo said.

"Hmm... Think... Think..." Lady Gothika paused to herself.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"No! Not yet!" Cyborg Superman cried out as he rushed over to see the army coming towards the city. "Not now!"

"My God!" Lois gasped out of fear before she soon thought of something and had a bit of a cocky smirk. "I thought Superman was yours."

Cyborg Superman turned around in a bit of an annoyed rage.

"You just gonna hand him to Sombra? Wow." Lois continued as she still smirked.

Cyborg Superman glared at Lois before he looked at the gate before he decided to put a stop to Sombra's invasion. He soon let out a pained roar as he grabbed onto a screw on his head and began to unscrew it and pull it off which made a blood-like substance splash onto the floor. He soon began to grab the motherbox as he seemed to be in a great deal of pain. Lois began to look horrified at that as she stood in the corner of the room. Once the motherbox was ripped out, Cyborg Superman then stomped on it instantly, crushing nearly in half.

And where that caused the followers to separate which also caused the gate to close.

This also seemed to make the ring disappear and something bad happened, at least for Sombra, who saw this. "WHAT?!" he then growled before snarling as he knew who was responsible for that. "HENSHAW!"

"That seemed too easy..." Thunder Boy commented.

"Yeah, even if someone used magic like I do, I doubt it could've been that simple." Mystica added.

"There must be some sort of angle." Lady Gothika added as Bat-Mite nodded.

* * *

**_Back with Lois and Cyborg Superman..._**

"Now that they've been cut-off from Sombra, the Cyborg Corps is mine to control," Cyborg Superman said before he turned at Lois, sounding more like a robot as he looked beyond angry. "And I've just ordered them to destroy Superman's precious Metropolis."

The followers soon went off to follow orders.

Lex soon saw that and tried to work on the motherbox, but it seemed to be stalling on him. "Aw, come on!" he then complained.

"This is it!" Bibbo soon called out from the crowd and tossed a stone.

One of the flying followers got hit by that while the others kept swarming in.

"Let's light 'em up!" Bibbo then told the crowd.

The crowd jeered in response as they decided to swarm in to protect their home.

Superboy and Superman were seen arriving in the city.

"I've sacrificed everything now just to kill him," Cyborg Superman smiled sadistically at Lois, coming towards her. "But not before I've made him watch as I tear you limb-from-limb. Even he can't save you."

Lois whimpered as she felt very scared while backing up into the wall. However, before Cyborg Superman could get any further, Superman's ship suddenly crashed into the room, luckily not hitting Lois.

"You okay?" Superboy asked Lois as he flew inside.

"Superboy..." Lois said softly in relief.

"I brought some back-up." Superboy smiled.

The ship hatch soon opened up as Superman stepped out and looked around before he saw Lois. Lois looked wide-eyed as she couldn't believe that it was really him.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh, I know I can't use my magic to meddle in mortals' lives, but I gotta do something, those kids have really grown on me, especially Sabrina," Drell panicked as he watched the whole thing through his crystal ball as he grabbed onto his hair. "I have to do something!"

"They're just mortals," A witch named Della told him. "You're too important and powerful to care about their lives."

"I _may_ be powerful and important, but those kids are _my_ responsibility." Drell told her.

"You shouldn't have to worry about them," Della replied as she tried to hypnotize him with her necklace. "What have _they_ done for you?"

"...What have they done for me...?" Drell asked, coming into a trance.

Skippy knocked on the door as he came in with a small smile before gasping and cupping his mouth as he saw Della with Drell.

"You're as weak as those puny mortals if you think you need to care about them," Della smirked fiendishly. "After all, your dear old friend is long gone and what was he worth? Just a puny Wiccan who fell in love with a puny mermaid."

"Yes, what was he-" Drell started before breaking free. "Hey! He's not long gone and he's a not a puny Wiccan and Emily isn't a puny mermaid!"

Della growled a bit.

"I'm sorry, Della, but I have to go now," Drell said, trying to be patient with his guest as he got up and went out the door, passing by Skippy. "Sorry, Skip, I gotta go."

Skippy smiled and nodded before glaring at Della, wagging his finger and shaking his head like he was scolding a child.

"So close." Della glared.

Skippy clicked his tongue as he tutted at her.

"You stay out of this if you know what's good for you," Della glared at him. "This Council deserves more than a tyrant in charge. Things were so much better when my sister Spella had a chance. Those children are making Drell soft is what they are!"

Skippy shook his head in disagreement.

"You would defend him, you're a spineless coward," Della glared. "What's he ever done for you? Just tell me."

Skippy opened his mouth, but then closed it with a firm look.

"Yeah, I thought so..." Della shook her head. "What a disgrace!"

"I gotta help those kids!" Drell cried out as he went out the door and ended up in the Spellman house, but it was empty for the night. "Hilda? Zelda? ...Sabrina? Anybody?!" Drell soon brought out his crystal ball to help him find out where everyone was. He shook it a bit as he found Hilda and Zelda in the protesting crowd, then looked over some more and found Sabrina with her friends in the Watchtower. "Good... You're alive..." he then said in relief for all of them. His crystal ball then showed of what else was going on outside the Watchtower.

* * *

The followers were soon attacking and fighting some people who tried to fight back to protect their home, but it seemed nearly impossible.

Lex tried to work his motherbox, but it seemed difficult. "Aw, come on! What am I doing wrong?" he complained before he soon had some company. For once, he looked and felt scared as the followers came to take care of him next.

"Excuse me?" Steel's voice called before the two looked to see him with Conner. "Mind if we kick your ass?"

"Mind if _we_ join in?" A female voice asked.

Steel and Conner turned around, but acted quickly before the followers could hit them as they hit first. Three girls were shown who looked like ordinary civilians, especially with their clothes. One girl had red hair with a red bow in her hair with pink eyes, another girl had blonde hair in pigtails with baby blue eyes, and the final girl, who looked more like a boy, had short black hair with green eyes.

"You could, but I'd hate for three innocent kids to get hurt." Conner smirked.

"Innocent kids?" The redheaded girl smirked. "All right, girls, let's show 'em!" she then began to call out as she transformed into a pink super-suit as she called out, "Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!" The blonde girl added as she transformed into a blue super-suit.

"Powered Buttercup!" The black-haired girl concluded as she transformed into a green super-suit.

"Never mind what I just said." Conner said.

"That's right!" Buttercup glared. "You wanna see a cute little girl? Well, I'll show you!"

"...You're a girl?" Conner asked.

"Why, I oughta-" Buttercup growled at that.

Conner soon looked over at Lex with a hopeful grin. Lex simply glanced at him and kept working on the motherbox now that there were no distractions.

"You're welcome." Conner scoffed before he went back to fighting with Steel and the new girls.

"He's not much of a talker is he?" Buttercup asked him while fighting the followers.

"He's certainly something." Conner rolled her eyes as he fought beside her.

Bubbles and Blossom did whatever they could to help out as they proved to be a lot more than ordinary young girls. These girls were in fact super, but more on that later...

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Superboy?" Lois called.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Superboy soon announced through a crystal megaphone for Lois as he smiled oh-so happily before he turned around as Superman jumped out of his ship. "The Man of Steel returns!"

Lois soon looked surprised to see Superman and where so were Thunder Boy and the others as they came in. Superman gave a small smile at Lois before looking over.

"Whoa..." Thunder Boy smiled as he saw Superman.

Lois soon dropped down and came towards Superman to reunite with him happily

"Is that really him?" Mystica asked.

"It is!" Superboy beamed, though he had tears in his eyes.

"Aw, come on, don't cry." Lady Gothika told him.

"It's okay," Superboy smiled tearfully. "I'm just so happy!"

"The napkin at Bibbo's, what was your last secret?" Lois asked Superman.

Superman looked soft before answering her sincerely. "I love you."

"Aww~" Bat-Mite and Thunder Boy gushed from that.

"Clark, I love-" Lois smiled at the Man of Steel.

Suddenly, she was interrupted as the spaceship began to move as Cyborg Superman stood up to show that he was still alive. "Sorry to interrupt this tender moment." he said to them.

"Should have know that wouldn't keep him down." Superboy said.

Superboy's friends soon got into fighting stances together, even Sabrina AKA Mystica.

"Hank, you have to stop this," Superman tried to warn his cyborg counterpart. "Sombra is-"

"No longer your biggest problem!" Cyborg Superman glared as he threw the spaceship out at them.

Superboy soon made a giant crystal hand to stop the spaceship from crashing into them.

"How'd you do that?" Bat-Mite asked. "That's new."

"I just found out about it myself," Superboy replied. "I did the same earlier to the Eradicator."

"It sure was something." Superdog said to Thunder Mutt as he saw it himself.

Cyborg Superman then took that time to grab Lois and fly away with her.

"He sure is being grabby." Thunder Boy said.

"Stay here," Cyborg Superman glared as he forced Lois against the wall and chained one of her wrists up to keep her from escaping. "I'll take care of you later."

"Over my dead body." Superman glared as he came to fight his cyborg counterpart.

"Whoof... I hope you don't regret those words again." Bat-Mite winced.

"So should we involve ourselves in this fight?" Thunder Boy asked the others.

"We could... Or we could help out at the Watchtower..." Bat-Mite replied.

"Phew... That's a toughie..." Mystica frowned. "I guess we could go there since this is Superman's fight."

"She does have a point." Thunder Mutt nodded.

"Cousin." Thunder Boy called.

"*sigh* Yes...?" Mystica sighed.

"Join hands with me," Thunder Boy smiled at her as he held out her hands. "I'll take us back to the Watchtower."

"You mean outside?" Mystica asked.

"Yes!" Thunder Boy replied. "Now take my hands! We need our combined magic since you're a half-witch and I'm a young warlock."

"Well, all right." Mystica sighed before she took hands with her future cousin due to Hilda and Drell's relationship.

Thunder Boy nodded firmly before closing his eyes which made Mystica do the same. "_'We don't wish to let this town tremble in fear and cower, Take me and my friends to the Justice League Watchtower'_!" he then recited.

Suddenly, the young heroes and heroines teleported away as Cyborg Superman and Superman began to fight each other.

* * *

"It isn't too late, there's always a way out." Superman told Cyborg Superman.

"How about for my wife?" Cyborg Superman retorted as he soon grabbed Superman by his throat and got himself free. "Was there a way out for her?" he then asked as he began to punch Superman right in the face which made some blood fly out.

Superman soon put a stop to that as he began to punch him back. Cyborg Superman soon caught his fist and bent it back. Superman grunted and groaned in great pain from that before he fell to his knees on the floor. Cyborg Superman grinned as he then grabbed Superman and tossed him aside against the ceiling and the wall where he crashed and landed hard on the floor.

"Is this what Terri would want?" Superman soon called out with a groan.

"Don't say her name!" Cyborg Superman glared as he charged at Superman who luckily got out of the way as his cyborg counterpart bashed into the wall and looked very furious. "You're not allowed to say her name! **SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!**" He soon saw that he couldn't see Superman in the room anymore.

Little did he know, Superman was hiding away and getting ready to fight back when the time was right.

"She was always apprehensive in space," Cyborg Superman continued as he walked and looked around for his opponent. "She tried to hide it, but I knew. I told her she'd be okay. We all would. We had Superman. Until we didn't. Until my ship and my crew were debris. AND YOU WEREN'T EVEN DEAD YET!" he then added, in an almost whiney voice before he came crashing down. "Just too busy."

Once he crashed down, Superman soon shot Cyborg Superman with his weapon. Cyborg Superman soon shot the weapon with laser eyes which made it explode and Superman cry out as that hurt him. Superman soon flew away and Cyborg Superman had a deep cut on his metal body which quickly rewired itself as if nothing happened.

Superman then ran off only for Cyborg Superman to fly in through the floor and punched Superman away into the wall instantly before he could even have a chance to react. Lois looked surprised at how Superman wasn't using his powers to fight back. Cyborg Superman soon grabbed Superman and threw him out onto the floor. Superman glared as he took out a ray gun and had a clear shot until Cyborg Superman moved it and it shot against the wall and ceiling, breaking them apart.

After that, Cyborg Superman whacked the ray gun right out of his hand and grabbed Superman by his throat. "All you hear today is, 'How do we live in a world without Superman?' 'What's gonna happen to Superboy?' Well, some of us already had to," he then snapped as he choked his opponent. "Some of us watched as everything we had, everything we loved, was lost."

"Oh, give it a rest!" Lois's voice snapped.

"Huh?" Cyborg Superman blinked as he looked back at Lois.

"This isn't about your wife and you know it," Lois glared from where she stood. "It's about you. You let Sombra turn you into this."

"Superman turned me into this!" Cyborg Superman told her before glaring at Superman. "Sombra only build me and taught me how wield my hatred as a weapon. Just like he'd done with..."

"Doomsday." Superman guessed.

"That beast was only a mindless assassin while I was set for a singular purpose: destroy the remains of Superman, his good name," Cyborg Superman told him before facing Lois. "It was the best revenge I could hope for. Until now, but he does still have one ace up his sleeve. His control over his nephew, I believe you both know him."

"He wouldn't..." Superman gasped.

"Oh, I believe that he _would_." Cyborg Superman replied darkly.

Superman and Lois looked concerned for Superboy as Cyborg Superman smirked at their fear.


	16. Chapter 16

Back near the Watchtower, the young helpers of the Justice League soon appeared.

"Oh, kids!" Drell called as he came to see them before pulling them all into a tight hug. "Thank goodness you're okay."

"Good to see ya care about all of us." Bat-Mite shrugged before he took out a giant crowbar and pried it against the warlock to make him let go of them as they all fell to the floor.

"It's getting pretty dangerous out here with the Cyborg Corps," Drell warned them as he punched and kicked some followers behind his back without looking. "But luckily, those three helpers I told you about have arrived."

"Whoa! They sure know how to kick butt, right, Superboy?" Thunder Mutt asked.

"Yeah, they sure do," Superboy replied. "As much as I'd like to get to know them better, let's kick some butt of our own."

"Uh-huh!" The others agreed as they took off with their own powers.

"Oh, I hope I can do this," Mo sighed. "I'm not sure what to do myself."

"Oh, you can do it alright," Drell smirked. "After all, you're a flower child who has powers of your own through the Forces of Nature."

"Hmm... So how about my superhero name becomes Nature Girl?" Mo smiled thoughtfully.

"Have at it, Nature Girl!" Drell told her.

"Thanks!" Nature Girl beamed as she came to help out her friends.

The followers tried and take down the superheroes, but their powers and skills made them hard to beat.

"Oh, you want more, huh?" Blossom scoffed as she brought out a yo-yo. "Try this then!"

"What does she plan to do with that?" Lady Gothika deadpanned.

Blossom soon yelled out as she jumped high in the air as about four followers faced her as she brought out her yo-yo by the string which hit them in the heads as she tied them up with the string.

"...I guess you _can_ kick butt with a yo-yo..." Lady Gothika's left eye twitched.

"My turn!~" Bubbles beamed as she brought out a long bubble wand.

"Okay, but it's not like she could do much with that little toy wand, right?" Lady Gothika smirked.

Bubbles giggled, rather cute and bubbly-like, as she brought out her bubble wand and began to blow bubbles like a child at play, but was able to attack some of Cyborg Superman's followers with it, despite being like a simple toy.

"I have really got to keep my mouth shut." Lady Gothika muttered.

"You should if you don't wanna mess with me, nerd." Buttercup smirked as she brought out her hammer.

"I'm not a nerd!" Lady Gothika glared. "What's a boy like you doing wearing a skirt anyway?"

"I'M A _GIRL_!" Buttercup snapped. "And I didn't even want this dumb old skirt!"

A Cyborg Superman follower was seen behind Buttercup, ready to strike.

"Oh, you want some of this? Well, so be it!" Buttercup glared as she let out a roar and brought out a hammer of her own.

"Nice hammer." Steel remarked.

"Thanks." Buttercup smirked as she used it and whacked away at the Cyborg Corps before they could get her first.

"Do I even have to say it?" Lady Gothika commented.

"I don't think so." Thunder Boy said.

* * *

Each hero continued to fight the Cyber Corps. Bat-Mite smirked as he had a lot of fun with messing with the Cyber Corps with his special abilities from the 5-Dimension like he was the demented maestro in an orchestra of chaos. Conner kicked and flung while laser-eye shooting some followers that tried to ambush him, but he was able to keep up for the most part. That was, until he was soon grabbed and overpowered and thrown right into Jimmy and Lois's news van. Conner glared as he looked very irked about that from where he sat. Some Cyborg Corps soon surrounded Steel, who sent them all flying as he punched them away before flying up and soon used his hammer as the rocket on it ignited and he soon slammed it on the ground. Thunder Boy shot out thunderbolts and jolts of electricity, but looked a bit wore out as he had a hard time keeping up with the Cyborg Corps.

"This is nuts!" Steel cried out. "We should be in there helping Superman."

"If you can find a way past these guys, I'm right behind you." Conner replied.

"Besides, if we go inside The Watchtower; who will be out here handling these guys?" Lady Gothika asked while fighting a Cyborg Corp.

"Anybody but me, I'm a little beat." Thunder Boy groaned.

"Oh, Thunder Boy, don't give up." Nature Girl frowned as she tied up some of the Cyborg Corps who tried to jump at her.

Lex kept trying to work at the motherbox, but he began to get more and more frustrated as it stalled on him. "I need a power source!" he then realized.

Two Cyborg Corps were seen lifting up Lex's limo, ready to crush him with it. Buttercup soon tossed out her hammer and Blossom zipped by with super-speed to stop the Cyborg Corps before they could crush Lex with his own limo. Instead, the Cyborg Corps got hit instead and they were knocked out.

"Nice shot, ladies." Conner smirked.

"Just doing our heroic job." Blossom smiled.

Lex soon smirked as he decided to use the power source from the fallen Cyber Corp to power up the motherbox. Once he did that, he was finally connected and now had an angle. There was then a bright light in the sky beside the Watchtower and the gate reopened.

"Luthor!" Steel glared once he saw that. "What the hell have you done?"

* * *

However, a miracle seemed to happen as the adult members of the Justice League soon jumped out onto the ground together, alive and well.

"Robo people? Aw, come on! How _long_ were we gone?!" Green Lantern complained.

"Finally!" Lex soon exclaimed.

"Luthor?" Cyborg asked as he saw the evil bald man. "You brought us back?"

"Don't add me to your friends' list yet," Lex replied. "This was purely a business move. Get to work!"

"Right after this..." Batman said before he came up behind Lady Gothika and playfully slipped her cape over her head.

"Hey!" Lady Gothika glared before moving her cape and looked up with a gasp.

"Straighten out your uniform," Batman told her. "You look almost sloppy."

"Batman." Lady Gothika smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Gothy." Batman told her.

Lady Gothika wiped tears from her eyes before hugging him.

"Oh, sure, she can hug the Bat, but if anyone else does it, our arms get chopped off," Green Lantern rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. "I see how it is."

"But how did you...?" Lady Gothika asked before looking over at the motherbox that Lex had in his hands.

"I said get to work!" Lex demanded.

"Stay sharp and alert," Batman told Lady Gothika. "Tell the others if you can."

Lady Gothika looked at him and soon went to her friends.

"The whole city's infested," Batman then told the others. "Spread out!"

* * *

**_Meanwhile, back inside of the Watchtower..._**

Superman was soon thrown out and tossed at Lois, landing heavily and painfully on the floor.

"Alert! Justice League members detected. Breach imminent." The computer alerted with a flashing red light.

"It's only a matter of time now, Hank," Lois smirked. "Once they get inside-"

"That'll be difficult for them once we've achieved orbit." Cyborg Superman replied as he pushed a button.

The Watchtower's thrusters soon began to ignite and soon, the Watchtower off flying.

* * *

"I thought the earth wasn't supposed to move until after the honeymoon," Bat-Mite smirked as he was next to a bed where Thunder Boy was passed out on, waving a towel at him to help him recover before he looked out the window. "...Uh-oh."

Conner soon punched away a Cyborg Corp before he saw the Watchtower taking off and got tackled by a couple of other Cyborg Corps to the ground.

"Houston... We have a problem." Bat-Mite gulped as he looked out the window as they went into the deep vacuums of space.

* * *

Superboy looked up as the Watchtower took off before a symbol appeared on his forehead and the palm of his right hand. "Huh? What's that?" he asked himself, but he would get the answer very soon.

"We'll be together soon, Terri." Cyborg Superman grinned to himself before he looked over.

Superman tried to get Lois free, not seeming to be as strong as he once was, only for Cyborg Superman to grab him and fling him away. Cyborg Superman then slid to where Superman landed and bashed his head against the floor and threw him at the wall as he began to bleed.

* * *

**_'Atticus, go teach that traitor what happens to those who betray me.'_** Sombra's voice said in Superboy's head.

"Uncle Sombra...?" Superboy asked weakly.

**_'Yes... I know that you won't turn me down or fail me...'_ **Sombra's voice replied. **_'Go teach the traitor a lesson. Right now.'_**

Superboy's eyes grew wide before he suddenly glared and took off to carry out his evil uncle's orders. The Cyborg Corps were about to stop him, only for him to create crystal illusions to keep them busy. Superboy snickered at that, almost mischievously.

* * *

"Yaaaugh! I gotta get us off of this thing!" Bat-Mite panicked as he ran around in a circle.

"Can't you teleport us back onto Earth?" Thunder Boy asked as he sat up, a bit recovered.

"...Oh, yeah." Bat-Mite said as he suddenly stopped and jumped out of a hole in the floor that he made and snapped his fingers to do just that.

* * *

And just like that, they were soon back on Earth.

"Phew!" Thunder Boy sighed.

"I almost forgot about that..." Bat-Mite smiled at him. "How do ya feel?"

"A lot better now that you're here~" Thunder Boy smirked.

"Ooh..." Bat-Mite smirked back.

"Thor!" Drell's voice called which made the two stand up straight and nervously. "Are you okay?" he then asked his nephew.

"Fine... Just fine..." Thunder Boy replied bashfully. "Glad to be back on Earth."

"Good, 'cuz we're all gonna have our hands full, also looks like I won't need these." Drell replied as he had a bag of a special food called Sensu Beans.

"Guys, where's Superboy?" Thunder Mutt asked them while fighting a Cyborg Corp.

"He's... Not with you?" Bat-Mite asked.

"Yeah, I thought he was with you guys." Thunder Boy added.

"We thought he was with you..." Nature Girl replied as she began to worry. "Oh, no!"

"Okay, there's one thing that you kids should know," Drell smiled nervously. "It should appear that I forgot to mention one teeny-tiny detail."

"And that would be...?" Bat-Mite asked impatiently as he used his 5th-dimensional power against a Cyborg Corp, turning it into a bug.

"Well, when Sombra made Atticus his heir, he also placed a mystical and magical symbol on both his forehead and palm of his right hand and where when they both are glowing, well, that's when Sombra takes control of him." Drell smiled nervously as he saw the kids jaw-dropped from this information.

"W-W-W-WHAAAAT?!" Lady Gothika gasped as she grasped her hair. "N-NO!"

"I'm afraid so." Drell replied.

"What if he forgets about us?!" Thunder Boy panicked. "He's gonna kill us all!"

"Now, I didn't say that..." Drell replied nervously.

"Drell, is there a way for us to break him free from Sombra's control?" Thunder Mutt asked as he kicked a Cyborg Corp away.

"Uh... Okay, don't get mad at me, but I'll be right back." Drell told them.

"You promise us you'll be back?" Lady Gothika asked while trying to use some fighting training that Batman taught her as she didn't have much other power like her friends.

"I promise," Drell saluted. "I'd never let anybody down!"

The others looked unsure about that and he soon poofed away in an instant and while they waited for him, the kids fought off more Cyborg Corps.

* * *

Superboy soon used his magic to teleport himself into the Watchtower, not wanting to waste another second.

"This is between us, Hank," Superman demanded. "Let her go."

"Once we've left the exosphere, you and your gal-pal will suffocate. Freeze," Cyborg Superman glared, about to finish him off. "And it's all your fault. It's almost poetry."

Superboy soon appeared in the room. Superman glanced over at him.

"Gee, I wonder what this does?" Superboy grinned darkly as he grabbed an electrical cord and decided to use it. He soon used it on Cyborg Superman, causing him to scream out of pain while the Boy of Steel smirked, keeping the electrical cord in him.

"Oh... Thank you, Superboy..." Superman sighed in relief.

Superboy just chuckled a bit darkly before he stopped. Superman soon grabbed a broken piece of a machine and used it to pin down Cyborg Superman and whack away at him.

"Don't hog him!" Superboy called out as he came to get some hits and punches in too, acting a bit violent.

"Never thought he would get too violent," Lois said before noticing the symbol on Superboy's forehead. "...What's that?"

"I'm concerned now." Superman said to Lois with how Superboy was acting.

"It's time that you paid for your betrayal." Superboy told Cyborg Superman.

Cyborg Superman glared and soon shot laser eyes right at Superboy to get him off. Superboy dodged the laser eyes and decided to make this unfair for the cyborg and made two crystal illusions appear. He sent two and the first was of his first superhero alter-ego Saiya Man and the second was Black Adam, his newer alter-ego.

"You've really pushed my buttons..." Superboy said Cyborg Superman coldly. "I'd like you to meet a couple of good friends of mine."

Black Adam and Saiya Man looked angry and cold as well to the cyborg.

"So then Saiya Man and Black Adam were your creations?" Cyborg Superman glared.

"More or less," Superboy glared back. "You have to pay now. Right?" he then asked his new partners.

"Right!" Saiya Man and Black Adam replied.

"Let's kick some cyborg butt then." Superboy decided firmly.

Superboy, Saiya Man, and Black Adam soon all attacked him all at once. Lois grunted and gasped as they were sucked into space.

"Go help her before it's too late." Black Adam and Saiya Man told Superman in a monotone while fighting Cyborg Superman.

Superman nodded at that and decided to go do his best to free Lois as she struggled.

"And this will help make sure no one gets sucked in space." Black Adam said as he activated the emergency systems while Superboy and Saiya Man handled Cyborg Superman.

"So good to see Atticus still has a good heart." Superman commented.

"You raised him well." Lois smiled.

"Yes, I did." Superman smiled back as he helped get her hand free.

Lois smiled at that.

"Let me get you out of here," Superman said. "Black Adam, Saiya Man, Superboy, do you think you can help us out?"

"We shall try," Saiya Man replied. "Maybe you two should go back to Earth while we take care of Robot Brain here."

"Yes, but remember the wild card?" Superman asked.

"We'll get back to Earth soon," Superboy glared as he began to wrestle Cyborg Superman. "Right after I knock the batteries out of this bozo."

"Especially since he betrayed me." Saiya Man said with Sombra's voice.

"Yeah!" Superboy and Black Adam jeered before catching that. "Wait, what?"

The symbols on both the forehead and palm of their right hands soon shined brighter, taking control of the hero.

"What's... Happening...?" Superboy asked before yelling out.

**_"You remember what I told you..."_ **Sombra's voice told his heir. **_"I made you my heir and now you must pay the price of becoming such a title since I trust you."_**

"I won't become your heir to the throne!" Superboy told him.

**_"Well, for the time being; we shall work together to kill Henshaw for betraying me."_ **Sombra's voice glared.

"This is the only time I'm gonna listen to you," Superboy glared back. "I thought you loved me and cared about me!"

**_"I do love you... I just want this business done while it still can be done,"_** Sombra's voice replied.**_ "NOW ATTACK!"_**

"You got it." Superboy glared as he Saiya Man and Black Adam attacked Cyborg Superman.

**_"Excellent work..."_ **Sombra's voice approved. **_"I know that you won't let me down... Unlike Henshaw."_**

"I gotta get you off of this thing." Superman told Lois in concern.

"But how?" Lois asked.

Superboy soon used his magic to teleport the two of them up to where the Sun Shield Control Switch was, while he and his crystal illusions would handle Cyborg Superman.

"Superboy!" Superman called.

"Don't worry about me!" Superboy called back to him. "You two just get safe!"

"Why did he send us up here?" Lois asked.

Superman soon saw the Sun Shield Control switch and knew the reason why.

"I think I know why," he then told her. "Come on, Lois, we better get to work."

"Well, all right." Lois nodded softly.

Superman and Lois took the switch together before nodding at each other and decided to pull it down together and where soon the sun shields soon went down to let the sun shine in once the sun was in position. Cyborg Superman soon looked distracted while grabbing Black Adam and Saiya Man in two hands while stomping his foot onto Superboy's back. The sunlight then began to shine through as Superman and Lois looked back at them. And where Superman soon felt himself getting his powers back. A crystal spike was soon seen coming down at Cyborg Superman's forehead.

Cyborg Superman grunted from that. "That wasn't too bad, but I ain't gonna let that stop me, kid," he then growled as he soon glared right at Superman who shut his eyes. "Killing you isn't revenge unless your boyfriend or father has to watch. Open your eyes. You're gonna watch this if I have to tear off your eyelids! Open them!" he then demanded firmly.

Superman soon opened his eyes which were now red with lasers and he shot right at Cyborg Superman which chopped his arm right off which sent Cyborg Superman flying back and hitting the window as he got off of Superboy, Saiya Man, and Black Adam.

**_"Smart thinking, nephew."_ **Sombra's voice said.

Superboy grunted and nodded firmly from that.

Cyborg Superman soon looked at his side with a missing arm before he began to instantly regenerate a new arm for himself. "You won't kill me," he then glared at Superboy. "And I won't stop until I kill you and your so-called father."

"You're right. It's not how I'm programmed," Superman soon said as he began to float before he brought out a crystal from the Fortress of Solitude. "But you should know I've got a wild card up my sleeve."

"And I think it's time that wild card got used." Saiya Man said.

Cyborg Superman soon tried to stretch his arm out to grab Superman before he would have the chance.

"Who do you think you are, Mr. Fantastic?!" Superboy soon called out mockingly.

"Mind your manners, Superboy!" Cyborg Superman scolded.

"You're not my dad!" Superboy called out.

Once Superman was close enough, he plunged the crystal he had into where Cyborg Superman's robotic head. Superboy made faces at Cyborg Superman to distract him and soon stopped once the crystal was lodged inside. Cyborg Superman began to scream in pain as that caused him quite a great deal of agony.

* * *

Suddenly, Hank was shown to be at the graveyard at night as he looked around. "What? What is this?" he then asked before he saw he was standing in front of his wife's tombstone.

"Eradication." A voice replied before the Eradicator soon flew out of the grave and grabbed onto Hank's head which made volts of electricity shoot out all around Hank's head, making him scream out.

* * *

And where this caused all the Cyborg Corps to fall as Cyborg Superman was no more. Green Lantern, Dr. Fate, and Hawkman looked a bit shocked from the sight of that. The Cyborg Corps soon began to fall like snowflakes or raindrops from the sky as the Justice League members came together.

"Well," Buttercup remarked as she carried her hammer over her shoulder. "That takes care of that."

"Nature Girl, you have healing powers; you can bring them back to life," Drell told the nature powered heroine. "Because you see they're now, um, kinda dead."

"Whoa! Where'd you come from?" Nature Girl asked.

"I apologize, but I had to do some research on Sombra," Drell replied. "Especially as Sombra seems to care only about himself and making Atticus his heir, especially after what became of his relationship with an Alicorn princess named Celestia."

Nature Girl soon ran off to help the Cyborg Corps who needed her help as she never knew about her healing powers up until now.

"Are you serious?!" Bat-Mite glared. "That Sombra dick is taking his anger out on us and maybe not Atticus just because of some _girl_?! That's the shittiest excuse for villainy I've ever heard in my life!"

Batman then shoved a bar of soap in Bat-Mite's mouth.

"Serves you right." Drell smirked at Bat-Mite.

Bat-Mite glared while muffling.


	17. Chapter 17

Cyborg Superman soon had a tear roll down his cheek as he was now finally dead.

"Clark..." Lois called softly as she rushed right over to Superman and hugged him instantly and so he hugged her right back.

"Until we meet again, nephew." Sombra's voice said.

Superboy turned his head as he narrowed his eyes before they looked soft and the symbols seemed to disappear, as did they for Black Adam and Saiya Man before they seemed to fade away into nothingness as they were unstable.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, back on Earth..._**

"Is this story over yet?" Bat-Mite asked. "Feels like we've been doing this for months!"

"You be patient," Thunder Boy smirked. "Let Superboy have his time. His father came back after all."

"Yeah, I guess," Bat-Mite shrugged. "I'm still happy for him either way."

Nature Girl soon used the healing powers she never knew about to save the Cyborg Corps as the people were dead after Cyborg Superman had died, but luckily, they were now beginning to revive and where that meant that each person could go back to their normal lives.

"Don't worry," Nature Girl smiled at the civilians. "They're all in good hands now."

Robot Superman and Conner soon came down next as Nature Girl continued to work her magic until she was all done.

"Whew." Nature Girl sighed out of relief.

Becky soon came over emotionally as she saw one of the followers she recognized. "Eric...?" she then asked.

"Becky...?" Eric replied as he soon looked up to her and sat up as she began to cry.

Becky soon knelt down and hugged Eric as she cried in his shoulder. "I was so worried about you." she told him sadly.

"You did it." Drell told Nature Girl.

"I did, didn't I?" Nature Girl gasped.

"I'm sure Moonbeam and Cloudburst would approve." Drell smiled.

"Uh...?" Nature Girl blinked.

"Your parents were nicknamed that in the commune," Drell replied. "Though their real names were Estelle and Vincent Hughes."

"You knew my parents?" Nature Girl asked.

"Trick question, he knows _everything_." Thunder Boy said.

"Uh, thanks..." Nature Girl replied.

"Yep!" Thunder Boy smiled. "He's omnipresent!"

"'Omniscient'," Drell corrected. "But yes."

"So then, how will anyone explain how Clark Kent makes his reappearance?" Thunder Mutt asked.

"Don't worry about it," Drell smirked. "The Fates have a great plan cooked up."

"That's good, right?" Thunder Mutt asked.

"Yep," Drell replied. "No problem. I think you all should go home now though and relax," he then said. "I think you need a little break from this superhero stuff, let's just hope that nothing too big happens until then, I mean."

"Yeah..." The teenage heroes smiled.

"Get some rest," Drell told them. "You've done enough for now."

"Yeah..." Superboy said softly as he looked over to the three new girls, though he seemed to mostly look at Blossom as he felt strange, especially considering he developed a crush on Mo already when he first met her.

* * *

Some time soon passed and the teenage heroes were back home after quite an exhausting adventure. The only problem was that Sombra's home was gone and where the only things that were still there where the house stood were Atticus's stuff and Jessica and her stuff and Patch's food and water bowls. Patch had a bit of a pout as he looked over at Atticus and Jessica.

"Where are we gonna stay now?" Jessica frowned.

Atticus paused until he had a small smile. "I might know someone."

Patch smiled as he panted while his tail wagged. Atticus laughed a little as he pet Patch on the head.

* * *

**_Eventually..._**

"Homeless?" Mary asked at the door. "Atticus, I had no idea."

"It's complicated, but I promise that my sister and dog won't be a bother," Atticus smiled. "Plus you trust me so much with tutoring Kevin, Mrs. Whitney, and Patch is like a little brother to Krypto, and I'm sure that my sister would like Melanie."

Mary decided to playfully talk with her husband and Kevin and Melanie to see what they thought of this, even though the answer was simple.

"At least our stuff was spared," Jessica said. "But I feel like this won't be the last time we see Sombra."

"I feel that too," Atticus sighed. "You think we'll ever find Mom and Dad?"

"I'd like to think so," Jessica smiled hopefully. "I sure do miss them."

After a short while, Mary soon came back.

"Well?" Atticus and Jessica asked innocently.

"It was a unanimous vote, but you're welcome to stay here as long as you like." Mary smiled warmly.

"Thank you." Atticus and Jessica smiled back.

"Please, come in," Mary told them as she walked them inside. "Jessica, I'm not sure how you feel about sharing a room with a toddler, but I think that would be best for right now."

"It'll be fine," Jessica smiled. "As much as I love my little brother, I wouldn't mind a little sister, so maybe Melanie could think of me as her big sister."

"I'm sure that she will." Mary smiled back.

"I guess I'll stay with Kevin until further notice?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, just until we can do something for you two," Mary smiled. "I'm sure you won't mind roommates though."

"Not at all!" Atticus and Jessica reassured.

Patch even barked as he looked excited to be in the Whitney household to stay until they would find Atticus and Jessica's long-lost parents. Of course, their stay with the Whitney's wouldn't be long until Clark would make his reappearance.

* * *

"They're getting closer in finding you two," Drell said with his hands behind his back, staring out the window of the council building he was in, looking out to wherever Atticus and Jessica's parents could be hiding. "It's been such a long time since I last saw you two, and I know that your kids would appreciate seeing you again, and maybe you could meet their new friends. Though right now, Sombra is up to his old tricks... And it's even his fault that you're missing. Meanwhile, I'll keep an eye on your children for you as well as a few other things... I promise."

Skippy soon came in to see him with a cup of tea.


	18. Chapter 18

One day at school seemed to be quiet and pretty average, though the teacher seemed to be late.

"If Kraft is coming back for seconds, I got a plan." Lionel grinned as he brought out some firecrackers.

"Lionel?" Atticus replied firmly.

"What?" Lionel asked innocently.

"You can't kill Vice-Principal Kraft." Mo told the imp.

"_Kill_?! Oh, I would _never_ do such a thing!" Lionel gasped. "My dear friends, I can't believe you would think that!"

"So what're the firecrackers for?" Thor asked.

"Just to scare that creep off for a little bit," Lionel smirked. "What he doesn't know won't hurt us."

"Fair point." Atticus smiled.

Lionel chuckled a bit as devil horns came out of his head.

Mr. Kraft soon came in the room which made everyone look at him. "Well, I'm not substituting for you today, but-" he then began.

The students all cheered from that announcement even though it interrupted him.

"You will be getting a new teacher today and I believe you will be quite surprised by who it is." Mr. Kraft continued.

The students murmured amongst themselves about a new teacher.

"As well some new students," Mr. Kraft said. "It appears this school is now popular..." he then said with a glance towards Mo who looked sheepish in her desk as she was new after all.

Mo waved all around before chuckling in her desk.

"Only a geek would have that much fun in school." Alexandra muttered with a glance towards Mo.

"Please welcome your new teacher and new classmates." Mr. Kraft said.

The new students came in first.

"It's them." Atticus whispered.

"Momoko Akatsutsumi." Mr. Kraft began.

The redheaded girl smiled once her name was said.

"Kaoru Matsubara." Mr. Kraft continued.

The black-haired girl nodded her head, wearing a cap on her head which covered some of her hair.

"And Miyako Gotokuji," Mr. Kraft then concluded as the blonde girl giggled. "What do we say...?"

"Welcome to Baxter High." The students greeted, though in a bit of a dull monotone.

"And now for your new teacher, I believe you might know him." Mr. Kraft said.

"It's not you, is it?" A student asked.

"No, it's not _me_," Mr. Kraft rolled his eyes as he opened the door. "All right, come in, the students are getting anxious." he then called out.

Their new teacher soon walked and where all the students were soon surprised by who it was. A certain black-haired man soon stepped out with some stubble on his face, but he smiled as he came into the classroom, adjusting his glasses. Atticus looked very happy as he sat in his desk, but tried to keep his excitement quiet and to himself.

"Mr. Kent?" Thor smiled.

"Hello, there." Clark smiled back.

"You sure you wanna work in a public school, Mr. Kent?" Mr. Kraft asked the man. "I'm sure your job at the Daily Planet is more interesting than babysitting a bunch of future hamburger flippers or movie ticket rippers."

"No offense at all, sir." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure, Mr. Kraft." Clark told the vice-principal of the school.

"Okay," Mr. Kraft shrugged. "It's your funeral."

"Uh, thanks for the vote of confidence." Clark replied.

"He said it, not me." Lionel smirked at himself as Mr. Kraft soon left the classroom.

"So, you kids are new too, huh?" Clark asked the three new girls. "I guess we could try to help each other out."

"Sure!" Momoko smiled. "It would be my greatest honor as I'm very responsible and smart for my age."

"Yeah, she was a total brain at our old school," Kaoru smirked. "And as for Miyako, well, I think the boys can give you that answer."

Most of the male students looked head over heels in love with Miyako.

"Oh, my, hello, there~" Miyako giggled bashfully.

"All right, I think I see three empty desks," Clark said to the girls. "Why don't you take a seat so we can get started?"

"We're in the same class!" Momoko and Miyako beamed at each other.

"Yeah, yeah, how nice for us." Karou rolled her eyes before she came to sit with them.

"Did not see that coming." Lionel said.

Momoko smiled all around as she looked at her future classmates.

Atticus glanced at Momoko and hid his face behind his book as she looked near him. "This is weird..." he said to himself. "I can't like her... I mean, she seems nice and all, but I can't like her, like her..." he sighed a bit. "I think I really like Mo more than a friend."

* * *

The rest of the school day went by great. Atticus suggested that for after school that the others meet up at Bibbo's for a very special reason, though he was running a little late to meet his friends. Atticus stared at the mirror in the boy's bathroom as he still thought about Momoko.

"Trouble in paradise?" Thor asked as he came to Atticus.

"Thor!" Atticus gasped. "I told you I'd meet you at The Ace of Clubs!"

"Yes, but you just seem like you're having some kinda trouble and as your best guy friend, I'm making it my job to help you," Thor replied as he grabbed Atticus around his arm. "It was crazy enough for Superman to die and now Clark Kent is back teaching at our school and plus, you seem to be in love with another girl!"

"I think I might be in love with two girls: Mo and Momoko." Atticus told him.

"Yeah?" Thor asked. "That's a toughy."

"Thor..." Atticus groaned as that wasn't helping.

"Uh, yeah, it's not like I'd be in the same situation," Thor said bashfully. "In love with two people at once, that is..." he then said, biting his lip.

"So you've got nothing for me?" Atticus frowned.

Thor looked sheepish. "Uh, well... I guess you could try going out with one... Then having another time with the other and see who you like better?" he then suggested.

"That actually sounds like a perfect idea." Atticus smiled.

"Phew..." Thor sighed happily.

"Thanks, Thor," Atticus said. "I don't care if the others call you stupid, you're just a good friend who thinks with his heart and not with his brain."

"That's what I've been _trying_ to tell people!" Thor replied. "But thank you."

* * *

They soon went to The Ace of Clubs.

"Any reason we're going here instead of Aunt Hilda's coffeehouse?" Sabrina asked the others.

"Just a special little visit," Atticus smiled. "I thought it would be nice... Plus a little surprise for later."

"Ooh." Mo smiled back.

They soon came to the Ace of Clubs diner together.

"We're here, Bibbo!" Atticus called out.

"Perfect timing." Bibbo smiled.

"I thought so too," Atticus smiled back. "Mind we have a special table?"

"Well... I don't just hand 'em out willy-nilly like that, but since you got connections, I think I could allow it this once." Bibbo chuckled.

Atticus soon brought his friends over at the bar table to sit as the TV was turned on and they soon saw that the news was on TV. There was a crowd gathered around happily as Clark appeared on the TV and seemed to be with his superhero double.

"...Whoa." Lionel muttered before rubbing his eyes at the screen.

_**"Six months and 400 miles later, a happy return for one of the Daily Planet's own: Clark Kent, feared lost in the Doomsday fight, is back home tonight,"** _The newswoman on TV reported as Clark smiled while standing next to Superman which looked impossible. At least for Atticus and his friends. **_"Thanks to the keen eye of another Metropolis citizen we thought we'd lost."_**

"Wait for it." Atticus smirked.

**_"I recognized Mr. Kent by his byline profile and brought him home..."_** Superman said, sounding a little different to Atticus.

The friends soon looked over.

"Okay, how is this possible?" Lionel asked Atticus. "I mean, I could've helped out, but... I don't get it. How are Clark Kent and Superman in the same place?"

"Unless..." Sabrina started before the rest of the group had a good idea how Clark Kent and Superman were both in the same place.

"Martian Manhunter sounds nothing like him." Atticus rolled her eyes.

"I knew it!" Sabrina smirked.

"Sure, but don't tell anyone." Atticus chuckled a bit.

"I couldn't agree more." Clark's voice smirked before coming behind him.

Atticus's eyes widened before turning around with a smile. "Oh, hey." he then said.

"Hey, there," Clark replied. "Don't you have homework to do?"

"Very funny." Atticus rolled his eyes playfully.

"So, are you here to meet up with Lois or Diana?" Cherry asked Clark.

"I thought I'd have a little talk with Lois." Clark replied.

"Well... All right," Cherry shrugged. "I can't stop you. Just saying though, Atticus feels like Diana is more of his mother."

"It's okay, Cherry," Atticus said softly. "Whatever he decides is fine with me."

"That's actually why I-" Clark started.

"Agreed to have a little chat with you, Clark." Lois's voice said behind him.

Clark looked over with a small smile.

"Does anybody use the door anymore?" Cherry deadpanned. "I swear I can't hear the door anymore."

"Lois, I'm glad that you made it." Clark smiled at the woman.

"Me too." Lois said.

"Hiya, Miss Lane!" Thor beamed. "I have a suggestion for the Daily Planet! More comics, please! MORE COMICS!"

"Thor, heel!" Lionel told the warlock teen, grabbing him and making him sit on his stool. "Miss Lane, I apologize for that. Sometimes Thor gets a little overexcited."

"Oh, uh, that's okay," Lois smiled bashfully. "He's quite friendly."

"Yes, he is." Lionel smiled back.

Lois and Clark soon went to sit at their own table. Mo let out a small sigh.

"You okay, Mo?" Sabrina asked the tomboy.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Mo replied. "I just miss Conner a little."

"Well, at least we know that he's with Atticus's grandparents." Patch smiled.

"Yeah," Mo smiled back a bit. "Conner felt like a little brother to me, especially since I'm the youngest between myself, Gloriosa, and Timber."

"I'm sure he'll come to visit sometime," Thor replied. "I hear he's having a great time with Mr. and Mrs. Kent."

"Yeah, and he even likes the sweater Miss Lane got him." Atticus said.

* * *

"Aww~..." Lois smiled fondly as Clark showed a picture on his phone of Conner with his adoptive Earth parents, all so happy together. "They're gonna eat him alive."

"So, where did we leave off?" Clark smirked at Lois.

"There's actually something I wanna talk to you about." Lois said.

"Really?" Clark asked bashfully.

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Lionel, Patch, and Thor suddenly turned in their stools to listen in a bit. Lois was about to answer before seeing the group listening in before they went back to their own business.

"We're not eavesdropping!" Thor called out.

Lionel nudged him a bit.

"I mean, uh, how 'bout those New York Yankees, am I right?" Thor laughed bashfully.

"You were saying?" Clark then asked Lois.

Lois took a deep breath before sighing before speaking. Atticus also gave a nudge to Thor before ordering some drinks for him and his friends.

"Clark, Diana and I have been talking with each other lately," Lois soon spoke up. "She seems to really miss you and she's not mad at me, thank goodness, but I think it's better for everyone if you and I just stay as friends."

"I'd like that." Clark smiled before getting a call from The Watchtower

Atticus and his friends got the same call.

"Man..." Lionel groaned. "Can't we _ever_ have a day off?"

"Yeah?" Clark answered the call.

**_"You and the kids are late."_** Wonder Woman told him.

"Right," Clark nodded. "Be there in a sec."

**"Oh, tell Lois I'll see her Friday."** Wonder Woman then said.

"Sure, I'll let her know." Clark replied.

Lois looked over as Clark looked ready to go. "What is it?" she then asked.

"World's colliding," Clark told Lois apologetically. "Also, I have to go."

"It's okay, I understand." Lois smiled.

The group looked relieved and happy about that. Clark smiled warmly back at Lois.

"I'll wait up." Lois promised.

Clark and the group soon went through the back to get changed into their superhero selves.

* * *

The people of the city walked all around, passing by as the news spread all over of Superman back from the dead. They then suddenly came to a stop as they felt a heavy wind before Superman was soon shown flying through the sky. Superboy beamed as he flew after Superman as they took to the skies together.

"Oh, boy!" Thunder Boy cheered as he brought out a hovercar made out of clouds as he took to the skies as well.

"Ain't he just adorable?" Bat-Mite chuckled before looking at the fourth wall and kissed the palm of his hand with a grin. "Until next time, th-th-that's all, folks!"

The End


End file.
